Strange Magic
by Lady Serai
Summary: Rufus Lore is uncertain of one thing. If he is able to let the light in. But the one thing he is certain of: fate doesn't make it any easier especially when it comes to the Light of the Fairies.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I do not.**

Chapter One: The Letter

 _It is a beautiful morning_ thought Yukino Agria as she made her way through the throngs of people in the town to get to Sabertooth. She smiled and waved at a few of the townspeople who knew her by name. She felt lighter, full of life and energy. There was only one reason why: Sting Eucliffe. Sabertooth's new master. Sting had changed the cold, barely beating guild into a guild that valued every member and accepted each member as a friend and comrade. Yukino smiled at memories of a certain team with a blonde Celestial mage, a salmon-haired Fire Dragon Slayer, a red-haired Requip mage, and an Ice Make mage stripper. Team Natsu. No, not just Team Natsu. Team Fairy Tail. Yukino knew the next time she saw the Fairy Tail members on a job or in the town, she needed to thank them for their kindness.

Sabertooth. Yukino instinctively started to walk faster. She wanted to get there as soon as possible. Why? She had good news that she wanted to share with her teammates and a few others. This morning, after getting ready for the day, she had checked her mailbox and was fairly surprised to see she had a letter addressed to her in the mail. It was not often that the Celestial Spirit mage received mail. She had opened the letter and read the graceful handwriting on the letter. Her eyes had widened in shock and excitement. Yukino decided to take the letter to show to Sabertooth's Guild Master.

Yukino flung open the doors of the Sabertooth guild and trotted in. Her eyes took in every detail of the guild until her eyes rested upon a certain occupied table.

Orga Nanagear, Lightning God Slayer.

Dobengal, Resident Ninja.

Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Sting Eucliffe, Guild Master and White Dragon Slayer.

Rufus Lore, Memory Make Mage.

And at last but not least, Frosch and Lector, Rogue's and Sting's Exceeds.

Her teammates. Sabertooth's strongest team. She walked to the table smiling.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you slammed open the door, Yukino?" asked Rufus without looking up from his book." I do not think the Master will be too happy to pay for more damage bills especially damage to the guild."

"Good morning Rufus," Yukino chirped, smiling at the long-haired young man." You are here early."

Rufus sighed." I would not be here so early if I didn't have to babysit a certain White Dragon Slayer."

"Hey!" yelled a miffed Dragon Slayer." I don't need to be babysat!"

Rufus made a face at his guild master." Yes, yes you do. I wouldn't have to if you didn't screw up on the paperwork last time. Now, I have to double check every single pile of paperwork to make sure you read through every single word. You signed everything. You didn't ignore the damage bills. Do I need to explain every—."

"No, you don't have to," Sting waved his hand dismissively.

Rufus sighed in defeat.

Orga smiled at Yukino. "Rufus is about to blow up. Sting didn't sign half of the papers the last time, he misplaced his apology letter with a—"

"Orga, I don't think Yukino needs to know what my idiotic partner did," interrupted Rogue quickly.

Orga shrugged." I thought Yukino would want to know."

Yukino smiled warmly at the bickering men at her table. Dobengal and Rogue were discussing Spatial Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic. Sting was stuffing his face full with food. Lector was cheerfully copying his idol. Orga was eating while Rufus kept his nose buried in his book. Yukino knew one thing for certain. She wouldn't have it any other way. She chose to take a seat next to the Memory Make mage." I got a letter in the mail."

Rufus raised an eyebrow." Oh? Do you care to share?"

Yukino giggled." It is from Lucy Heartfilia."

Every person at the table chose to turn their attention to the Celestial Spirit mage.

"Really? Did she decide to join Sabertooth and stay with me?" asked Sting excitedly." Or does it have to do with Natsu? 'Cause, I wanna fight him!"

Lector cheered," And this time Sting will definitely win! Sting is the best!"

Sting grinned." Damn straight!"

Rogue groaned." His ego is bigger than his head. It's hot enough to inflate an air balloon."

"Hey!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"What?! Not you too Frosch!"

"Sting is the best!"

"Seriously?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Of course I am the best!"

"Quiet! I am trying to read!"

Yukino giggled." It has nothing to do with Natsu. In fact, Lucy doesn't even mention Natsu in the letter."

"Interesting," grunted Orga." Does it have to do with Fairy Tail?"

"Besides the usual brawls, matchmaking She-Devil, damage bills, and reward money being eaten up by Natsu, Gray, and Erza…then no," laughed Yukino." Lucy does spend a lot of time writing about that."

Rogue let out a little sound of amusement." I would imagine so. It is Fairy Tail."

Everyone let out laughs. There were nothing but good memories of Fairy Tail. Ever since the Grand Magic Games and the whole Eclipse Gate fiasco, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have been on friendly terms. In fact, both guilds have been so friendly, Yukino had helped Lucy with their Spirits during the Eclipse Celestial Spirits situation when the spirits tried to gain total freedom and Sabertooth and Fairy Tail teamed up when Team Natsu, Sting, and Rogue went to investigate the mysterious island.

Rufus turned towards a bemused Yukino." Tell us what did Lucy write."

Yukino looked at every single man in the group." I am not sure why because she did not really explain why, but Lucy wants to go to Akane Resort. With me."

"If you are looking for permission, you have it," Sting responded immediately." You can go."

"That's not what all she said."

"Oh?"

"She wants to come and visit Sabertooth before heading to Akane Resort."

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and check my bio page out for updated information and notes on my updating schedule and for any upcoming stories. I have a few stories in mind, but I won't be starting them until a couple of months ( _it's a surprise_ )! **

_**Strange Magic**_ **is my very first Fanfiction story featuring Fairy Tail's lovely Celestial maiden and Sabertooth's composed Memory Make mage. I am extremely excited for this story and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Most importantly, remember:**

 _Be kind and have courage._

 _Akira Kuchiki_

 **EDITED: 12/14/2016**


	2. Arrival

A/N: Special thanks to Madam Facilier, xtanshix, and ErzaDreyar. Special thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story!

This story will **not** be following the anime so please keep that in mind as you read this story.

I didn't do this last chapter, so I will do it now!

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Arrival

All the males just stared at Yukino. And stared.

"What?" asked Sting dumbly.

Yukino sighed exasperatedly. Don't you listen to anything that I say to you? I said Lucy is coming to Sabertooth to visit me!"

"Why?" Sting asks bewilderedly.

Yukino closed her eyes. "I do not know Sting. I said that Lucy didn't explain why. She just stated that she is coming over for a visit." Yukino held the letter out to her guild master. "Read it for yourself."

Sting took the paper from Yukino's hand and read it in silence.

Rufus sat quietly lost in thought, the book long forgotten in his hand. Why would Lucy Heartfilia come to Sabertooth? He knew Yukino and Lucy were extremely close friends. Not because of their magic but how similarly both young women treated their spirits. Rufus does not have a memory of a Fairy Tail mage coming over to Sabertooth just to visit.

The Fairy Tail mage who was coming over was Lucy Heartfilia. _The_ Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia was known as the Light of the Fairies. She was one of the most valued members of the guild and a valued member of Team Natsu. She was so valuable, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth almost battled after Minerva dropped her bloody, bruised body onto the ground during the Naval Battle. Rufus knew he would be a fool if he didn't feel any guilt for Sabertooth's cruelty during the Grand Magic Games.

Despite his guild's cruelty, Lucy Heartfilia chose to let it be in the past and she forgave Sabertooth. _Such forgiveness,_ thought Rufus. _I wonder how can she be so forgiving._ His thought process was interrupted by Sting when he placed the letter on the table and looked at Yukino…thoughtfully? _I need to memorize this. Sting…thoughtful?_

"So Blondie wants to visit you at Sabertooth and take you to the Akane Resort," Sting summarized.

Yukino nodded.

"When does she arrive?" asks Rogue. "Does the letter say?"

"This evening."

"Where will Miss Lucy be staying?" asks Rufus.

"I have decided to offer my place. I am going to call Lucy and get the guest room prepared for her," responded Yukino. "I will see you guys later. Have a nice day!"

Yukino got up from the table and left.

Sting groaned. Rufus smirked at the memory he found to be quite amusing. Rufus was checking the paperwork Sting had been working on. Rufus had caught error after error. When he discovered that Sting misplaced an apology letter with a pornographic photo, the Memory Make mage almost lost his shit. Rufus was so furious he made Sting redo the paperwork. Sting had groaned as he redid the paperwork.

Orga laughed. "I know what we will be doing for the rest of the day."

"Preparations, I presume," Rufus answered climbing gracefully to his feet. "Come, Sting. You and I need to go over a few reports before we assist with preparations."

Sting sighed and followed the tall long-haired male up to his office.

* * *

To say that Lucy Heartfilia was happy was the understatement of the year. Why? She didn't have to worry about a certain pyromaniac, a cake-loving fierce redhead, and an ice mage exhibitionist causing utter chaos.

And utter chaotic destruction meant no reward money, so Lucy decided to go on a few missions with Wendy and Shadow Gear because they were the least destructive out of everyone in the guild. After she came back from her last mission with Wendy, Natsu had dragged her into another mission along with Erza and Gray. The mission wanted Fairy Tail to catch a group of mages who were causing problems in a small village. Lucy had a perfect plan, but Natsu and Gray thought it would be best to go with Plan T. Take Them By Storm. Exactly what Natsu, Gray, and Erza did….and now Lucy has no reward money to buy groceries.

After chewing out her teammates, Lucy decided to go on a vacation for some time and visit a friend she haven't seen since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits mess they were both entangled in. Yukino. Her friend from Sabertooth. She thought it would be good to get some girl time with someone who shared her interests and beliefs.

All were reasons why she was sitting on a train with her bag heading to Sabertooth. Alone. _I am definitely going to enjoy this vacation time with Yukino,_ Lucy thought. Lucy had been thinking about a vacation for some time, but with the last mission Lucy decided maybe a long, relaxing vacation would end up being quite therapeutic. She decided to send a letter to Yukino a few days ago. _Yukino probably got the letter this morning,_ thought Lucy. _I will be arriving at Sabertooth this evening. I wonder how Sabertooth is reacting to the sudden news._ Lucy smiled.

After mailing the letter, Lucy gave her apartment keys to Levy and Wendy to keep an eye on her apartment. Lucy decided to pay rent for this month and next month. Levy and Wendy promised her they will help keep the apartment clean and help pay rent if needed. Before leaving, she announced her summer vacation to her team. To say her team were surprised was another understatement. Natsu and Happy whined about not having her cook food for them. Gray whined about not having her around to deal with the pyro. Erza whined about Lucy going without someone to protect her. Lucy had calmly dismissed the complaints and told them she will be coming back. However, she told Natsu if he eats her apartment dry again, she was going to Lucy Kick him into the next year.

 _Brrrrng. Brrrrng._ A ringing sound coming from her bag brought Lucy out of her thoughts. She reached into her bag and pulled out her communication lacrima. She looked at the screen and saw Yukino's smiling face.

"Lucy!" cheered Yukino. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I am doing quite well, Yukino. I assume you got the letter I sent you?"

"Yes. I told Sting and the others about you coming. They seemed pleasantly surprised."

 _Sting, huh? Not Master Sting? This should be interesting,_ thought Lucy.

"I will be arriving at six o'clock. Even though I will love to come over to the guild tonight, I probably will be too tired, so I was thinking about getting a room—"

"Nonsense."

Lucy stared at her friend. "What?"

"You will be staying with me," Yukino said smiling brightly. "I didn't get to spend enough quality time with you last time we were together, so this seems like the perfect time." Yukino smiled warmly at Lucy. Lucy opened her mouth to decline. "I won't take no for an answer." Lucy shut her mouth. Looking into her friend's eyes, she saw Yukino's mind was made up. There was no way she was going to convince Yukino otherwise.

"Alright. I will stay with you."

Yukino cheered causing Lucy to laugh.

"I am glad. I will pick you up at the train station."

Lucy smiled. "Alright. I will see you then."

After Yukino and Lucy said their goodbyes, Lucy put her communication lacrima back into her bag. She leaned against the window. A small smile graced her beautiful face. Lucy was excited for this vacation.

 _Something good is about to come my way. I can feel it._

When Lucy got off the train she looked around for Yukino.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and was literally attacked in a bear hug by none other than Sabertooth's Celestial Spirit Mage, Yukino Agria.

"Yukino!" laughed Lucy as she returned the gesture. "It's great to see you again."

Yukino linked her left arm with Lucy's right arm and proceeded walking towards Yukino's apartment. The two girls talked about the missions have been on and latest news that's been going around Fiore. The girls laughed and talked. Lucy never felt any happier. Finally, someone who understood her magic and understood her. Even though she dearly loved her team, the relationship and bond she developed with Yukino felt even tighter.

The two girls made their way into Yukino's apartment. After helping Lucy settle down, the two girls took a seat on the loveseat. Yukino was dressed in a white tank top and pajama pants. Lucy was dressed in a red babydoll dress.

"I am guessing you want to know why I am here."

Yukino smiled.

"I needed a vacation from my destructive team and I wanted to spend time with my dear friend from Sabertooth."

Yukino smiled. "I am glad you came to visit me. What about the Akane Resort?"

"Aha! I am glad you asked. On the last mission I took with Wendy, as part of the reward, I got four tickets to go to the Akane Resort. I thought it would be fun to invite you to come along."

"You are so sweet. Of course, I would love to come!"

"However, I got four tickets. I need to invite two more people."

Yukino looked thoughtful. "That's right. Who would you bring, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled a smile that made the other Celestial Spirit feel really nervous. Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at Yukino.

"Oh, I was thinking about a certain White Dragon Slayer my dear fellow Celestial mage has affections for."

Yukino flushed redder than Erza's hair.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. Also follow and favorite _Strange Magic_ and don't forget to check out my bio for updated notes and info! Stay tune for the next chapter.**

 **And always remember:**

 _Be kind and have courage._

 _Akira Kuchiki._

 **EDITED: 12/14/2016**


	3. Invitation

A/N: Special thanks to CallyMay, TheBlackSeaReaper, AliceHuntt, and Ashley0920 for your wonderful reviews. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited _Strange Magic_. You guys are awesome! I love you all!

After rewriting this chapter three times and much hair pulling, here is Chapter Three: Invitation. It is a longer chapter than the last two chapters! Enjoy

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does (lucky dude)**

Chapter Three: Invitation

It was late morning the next day when Yukino and Lucy headed towards Sabertooth. Last night, the girls stayed up until twelve in the morning talking and laughing. Loke and Virgo had appeared to spend some time with the girls. Loke had professed his undying love for Lucy and Yukino (Lucy had to force close his gate), while Virgo asked Lucy for punishment which Lucy declined.

Lucy especially enjoyed watching Yukino stutter and blush when Lucy asked her about Sting. _I wish Mira was here,_ thought Lucy. _She will have a lot of fun pushing Sting and Yukino together,_ thought Lucy. _But since Mira isn't here, I suppose I can push these two together. Sting probably likes Yukino as well._

"Are you excited Lucy?" asked Yukino kindly.

Lucy smiled. "I am. How has Sabertooth been since the Grand Magic Games?"

Yukino's eyes brightened and she chattered about her teammates and Sabertooth's members. Lucy smiled. She could tell by looking into Yukino's brown eyes Yukino was very happy and that made Lucy very happy. She remembered Yukino's devastation after she was excommunicated from Sabertooth after Yukino lost to Kagura. After Minerva and Jiemma went into hiding and Sting Eucliffe became Guild Master of Sabertooth, Yukino went back after Sting asked her to come back to Sabertooth with him and Rogue.

"I am really happy you are here Lucy," Yukino stated suddenly.

Lucy looked over at the girl in amusement. Yukino continued. "I want to thank you for showing me what a Celestial Spirits mage is truly all about Lucy. Your love for your spirits gave me the courage to never give up my spirits because they mean the world to me. You showed me that. I want to thank you for that. You gave me a second chance."

Lucy stared at her friend in shock. Lucy felt a myriad of emotions flooding her very being. Shock, warmth, love, and more flooded her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the now embarrassed Celestial mage. Fairy Tail was known for giving people a second chance even if they did not deserve it. Gajeel and Juvia were prime examples of people who didn't deserve to be given a second chance but were given another chance and were accepted into the Fairy Tail family. Lucy pulled away from Yukino and held the white-haired mage at arm-length.

"You deserved that second chance. You love your spirits and they are your family. You don't abandon your nakama," Lucy gently said squeezing Yukino's shoulders. "I did what I believed was right. Now, shall we continue to Sabertooth? They are probably wondering why are we not there already."

Lucy let go of Yukino. Yukino smiled at Lucy. Both girls turned to head to Sabertooth.

* * *

To say Sting Eucliffe was impatient was an understatement. Sting had been pacing back and forth ignoring the ever watchful eye of his teammates.

"Sting, would you please sit down and sign these papers to be filed away?" Rufus asked irritability.

Sting ignored him. _Where in the hell is Yukino? She told me last night that Lucy and her will be coming over to the guild tomorrow morning. Why aren't they here yet? Did something happen to the girls?_ Sting froze in pure horror. _Blondie. Missing. Fairy Tail. Team Natsu. Oh shit! Fairy Tail is gonna kill me if Blondie goes missing. Gray will freeze my ass, Natsu will fry me, Erza will chop me into pieces, Laxus will electrocute me, Mira will send me to hell. My team is probably gonna just watch me die—_

"Sting!" snapped Rogue.

"Huh?" Sting looked over distractedly at his partner.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past minute," Rogue said walking towards Sting. Red eyes studied blue eyes. "You need to calm down and think rationally."

"Think? All I am thinking about is Yukino and Blondie might be in some trouble. Fairy Tail—no, Team Natsu—the damage," Sting whimpered. _The damage to my guild,_ thought Sting internally cringing in horror.

Rufus sighed. "We will wait until twelve o'clock. If the girls don't show up, we will check Yukino's apartment and ask around."

Sting looked at the clock. "Fine. We will wait for ten more minutes. If Blondie and Yukino are not in the guild doors by twelve I am going on a search party for the girls."

Rogue shrugged.

"Let's continue with the paperwork until the girls come or it's twelve," Rufus replied grabbing Sting by the scruff of his shirt and dragged his Guild Master to the table.

* * *

Lucy looked up at the gilded, tall doors to the second most powerful guild in all of Fiore. Sabertooth.

"Sting did a few renovations to Sabertooth."

"What was wrong with it that made Sting do renovations?"

Yukino smiled wryly. "Everything. When Sting became the new Guild Master of Sabertooth, he wanted to make Sabertooth new again. That meant renovating and changing the guild. Sting changed the guild in its entirety."

"You can't be completely changed, unless you made a full change," murmured Lucy.

Yukino smiled and nodded her head. "That is right."

Lucy smiled and looked back at the guild doors. She marched up to the doors. _I can't wait to see everyone from Sabertooth,_ thought Lucy excitedly. _I wanna see and meet Yukino's family_.

Before Lucy could reach for the doors, the doors slammed open suddenly and Lucy found herself face to face with a very irate White Dragon Slayer.

* * *

"That's it! I am going to search for Yukino and Blondie!" exclaimed Sting jumping up from the table. He rushed towards the door.

"Sting—"

Sting shoved the doors open and found himself standing face to face with a certain Fairy Tail's Celestial mage. Lucy yelped and jumped in the air in surprise.

"Sting!" exclaimed Yukino moving to stand right next to a wide eyed Lucy Heartfilia.

Sting just stared at the two girls stunned speechless. Rufus came up behind and placed a calming hand on the White Dragon Slayer's shoulder.

"Hello Yukino, Miss Lucy. Would you like to come in?" Rufus offered with a smile as he pulled his dumbfounded Guild Master back away from the door.

Yukino smiled at Rufus and pulled Lucy behind her.

"Welcome to Sabertooth Miss Fairy!" cheered Frosch as he jumped up in the air.

Lucy seemed to snap out of the daze look in her eye. "Thanks for letting me come here. Especially on such a short notice," she smiled warmly.

"Any friend of our sweet Yukino is a friend of ours," Orga gruffly said.

"I'm very happy to be here to visit Yukino."

Yukino smiled at Lucy. She then turned her attention to a certain White Dragon Slayer. "Was there something wrong Sting for you to almost rip the doors off its hinges?"

"Nothing," Sting said quickly causing Rufus to raise a delicate eyebrow and Orga to guffaw.

"I would deem it was anything but _nothing_ , Sting," Rufus dryly said. He turned his attention to a bemused Lucy and a puzzled Yukino. "Sting was going to form a search party for you two ladies."

"Wait, why?"

Sting shot a look at Rufus and looked sheepishly at Yukino. He rubbed his neck. "I was worried when you didn't show up with Lucy, so I thought I will check on you and Blondie. Sorry?"

Lucy and Yukino looked surprised. Yukino more surprised than Lucy. Lucy broke into a wide smile. "I think that was very kind of you Sting. Thank you." It was now Lucy's turn to be sheepish. "I kept Yukino up talking." She shot Yukino a smile and a wink, causing the white-haired girl to blush furiously. All the males in the room just blinked.

Sting dumbly said," Uh-your welcome-I guess?"

Lucy snickered. "Eloquent."

Rufus began to laugh along with Rogue, Orga, and Yukino. Rufus then gracefully gestured to the table. "Would you like to join me at the table?"

Lucy smiled.

"Miss Fairy! Come sit next to Frosch and Lector!" cheered Frosch as he tugged on Lucy's brown heeled boots.

Lucy laughed and she followed Frosch to the table. Lucy took a seat next to Frosch. Rufus took a seat next to her. He noticed Lucy was eyeing the large stack of papers sitting in front of him. Rufus smiled as he uncapped his pen. "Paperwork for the Guild Master," Rufus explained. Lucy glanced over at him.

"You do it?"

"Sadly," Rufus playfully sighed. He glanced over at Sting who was sitting with Rogue and Yukino getting drinks from Orga.

Lucy followed his line of sight and her eyes widened. "I didn't know Orga did drinks."

Rufus laughed. "Oh no. The person who typically tends the bar is out right now. On a job, I believe. Orga is just substituting for her."

"Oh." Lucy looked back at the papers. "You didn't tell me why you do paperwork for Sting."

Rufus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, it's a long story," laughed Lucy. "Never mind I asked."

Rufus wryly smiled at the beautiful Celestial mage. "Sting messed up on paperwork a while back, so I had to go to the Magic Council to apologize and retrieve more paperwork to fix the issue along with more paperwork to redo. I do it with Sting to make sure he does it right."

"Do you mind if I ask what Sting messed up?"

Rufus opened his mouth, but was beaten to the punch by a certain Lightning God Slayer.

"Instead of an apology letter, Sting sent a pornographic photo," Orga said grinning slightly.

"Sting! That is horrible!" Yukino gasped.

"It was an accident!" yelped Sting. "I didn't mean to."

Lucy raised an amused eyebrow at the scene in front of her. Yukino was glaring at Sting with her arms folded in front of her bust. Sting looked frantic trying to appease an angry Celestial mage. Lucy looked over at the Memory Make mage. Her breath caught. Rufus's long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. He held his head in his right hand, leaning his elbow on the tabletop. His head was slightly tilted as he listened and watched the heated exchange between Yukino and Sting. Lucy then noticed with a start, he was not wearing his hat. In fact, his clothing style changed and hairstyle changed…well except for the mask. Rufus was now donning black pants, black shirt, with a black trench coat. His mask was black with gold trim. _Wow,_ thought Lucy. _He really changed his style. I wondered why he changed his clothes._

She was startled when a strawberry milkshake was placed in front of her. She looked up to see Orga smiling at her with a knowing look on his face. Orga then handed Rufus his drink. The Memory mage thanked him and took a sip from his drink, while reading the paperwork. Sting and Yukino decided they had enough, so they decided to sit at the table along with Orga, Rogue, Rufus, Lucy, and the two exceeds.

Lucy shifted in her seat. "Do you need help, Rufus? I have experienced in doing paperwork."

Rufus glanced over at her. "Did you do paperwork for Fairy Tail?"

Lucy laughed. "I did paperwork to pay my rent because Team Natsu was too destructive at times. But, you forget. I was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the richest man in all of Fiore before I left to start my life at Fairy Tail."

Rufus almost forgot. _Heartfilia. How could I have forgotten? She was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. Seven years ago, he was easily the richest man in all of Fiore._ He studied the young woman before him with renewed interest. _I wonder what made her leave her life as a heiress to become an extremely powerful mage?_

"Hey Blondie," interrupted Sting. "Glad to see you chatting up Rufus, but I got a few of questions to ask you."

"You're blonde too, but ask away."

"I know you want to take Yukino to the Akane Resort. Are you two going by yourself?"

"Initially, we were but I was given four tickets from a mission I went on with Wendy a few weeks ago. I can't decide who else should go."

"Sting should go," Rufus said immediately.

"Trying to get rid of me?" pouted Sting.

"Yes. I am," Rufus shot back.

"Okay. That is three. Who is the last person?" rumbled Orga.

Lucy smiled and turned towards the Memory Mage. "Rufus, would you like to come with me to the Akane Resort?"

* * *

Please review, favorite, and review. Thank you so much for supporting _Strange Magic!_ I really appreciate it.

And do not ever forget:

 _Be kind and have courage._

 _Akira Kuchiki_

 **EDITED: 12/14/2016**


	4. The Promise

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I have been really busy with college work and life in general! But! I am back and ready to continue _Strange Magic!_ I know on my profile page, I said I will be updating on Mondays but I was finally able to fix the ending of this chapter and I like it much better than the other endings.

Anyways, thank you so much for the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed (KatieBoom, you are the best!) _Strange Magic_. Without further ado, I present to you Chapter Four: The Promise.

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I do not. The only thing I own is the plot!**

Chapter Four: The Promise

Rufus just stared at the blonde-haired beauty sitting next to him. Lucy Heartfilia was smiling brightly at him. He glanced around at the others at the table to see if any of them were as startled as he was. Sting had a dumb look on his face. Yukino looked surprised. Orga was trying to cover his shit-eating grin with his hand and Rogue looked at both blondes bemusedly.

"So what do you say Rufus?" Lucy asked.

"Don't bother with him Blondie," Sting interjected with his award-winning smile as he slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders, "I don't mind Yukino and you sharing me."

Rufus felt something in him stir at the lewd comment Sting made. He was about to attack Sting for his provocative comment when Lucy pushed Sting's arm off her shoulders. "I'll pass." She looked at Rufus raising her eyebrows. "I offered you to come because I thought you could use the vacation."

"If you are worried about the paperwork not being completed or about the guild not being taken care of, I can stay. I have no interest in going to a resort for a vacation." Orga interjected.

Rogue nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with Orga, Rufus. Orga and I can take care of the guild while you and Sting go with the girls."

Rufus sighed. He was about to refuse, but when he looked into Lucy's shining large chocolate eyes he found it difficult to refuse her. _I will be a fool to not go with an extremely beautiful woman. Now, since I am thinking about it, I think it would be a good idea for me to get out and go on a little vacation,_ he thought. Rufus sighed again and looked at the blonde Celestial mage. "Fine," he relented. "It sounds like a good opportunity to relax."

 _So much for trying to get rid of Sting,_ he thought.

Lucy beamed at him warmly causing the Memory Make mage smile back in return.

"Aw, come on man! I wanted them all to myself!" whined Sting.

Rufus and Lucy rolled their eyes while Yukino smacked Sting upside the head. While Yukino was busy reprimanding Sting for his inappropriate behavior, Rufus curiously asked, "Why did you invite me to come with you?"

Lucy shrugged. "I thought you might want a break from taking care of the guild." She saw Rufus's raised eyebrow and clarified. "I mean I got to know Orga, Rogue, and Sting because they attended the many parties Fairy Tail had thrown that you never came to," Lucy said honestly while looking at him. Rufus knew that she was absolutely correct. He had always stayed back to keep an eye on the guild and do the paperwork for Sting while he was away. Rufus did it, not only out of duty, but because he couldn't remember a time that he did anything but take care of the guild. He never came to the parties Fairy Tail threw for the guilds. Parties were not for him. _In fact, I don't remember any good memories of a good party,_ he thought.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to go on vacation." He looked over to Orga and Rogue who were conversing with Frosch. "I am certain that Sabertooth will be in good, capable hands." Rufus looked back to the paperwork and frowned. He picked up a packet and began to scanning over the paper. He heard a rustling of paper and glanced sideways at the young woman flipping and scanning through the papers. They continued reading through the stacks of paper in companionable silence.

"If you do not mind me asking you Miss Lucy, there are plenty of well-endowed resorts in Fiore, so why did you pick the Akane Resort?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, the last time I went to the Akane Resort was with Team Natsu before Erza got captured to put the Tower of Heaven in action," she said thoughtfully.

"Erza was a slave of the Tower of Heaven?" asked Sting surprised.

"You didn't know that?" asked Lucy surprised turning towards Sabertooth's clueless Guild Master. "Millianna from Mermaid Heel was also a slave of the Tower of Heaven. In fact, Erza and Millianna befriended each other while they were slaves of the Tower of Heaven."

"I am assuming you must have really liked Akane Resort that you want to go back," Rufus interjected.

"Ah, yes. The hotel was wonderful. The beach and casino was a lot of fun as well. It is too bad we didn't get to spend a lot of time there because Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and I left to rescue Erza."

"So this would be your second time?" asked Rufus.

Lucy nodded her head.

"When are you thinking about going?" asked Rufus.

Lucy hummed in thought. "To be honest, I wanted to spend some time in Sabertooth because I want to see how you guys run things and then I was hoping to take a vacation."

Rufus turned sideways on the bench to face her as he continued to read the packet. "Is there a reason why you are on this vacation? Could it be Team Natsu?"

"Nothing seems to escape you," Lucy said. "You are quite perceptive Mr. Lore."

Rufus's lips quirked up into a small smirk. "I pride myself on being perceptive."

Lucy grinned back at him. "Well, Natsu decided to blow away half of the town. Apparently, every person with a destructive mindset in Fairy Tail always seem to follow Plan T to the letter."

"Plan T?"

"Take them by Storm."

Rufus chuckled quietly.

"Of course it could only mean mass destruction which wiped away my rent money. So, I decided that I needed a break. Luckily, when my father past away, he gave me the rest of his money to use in times of severe need."

"Well," Rufus said looking into her big brown eyes," we are all very happy that you are here to visit our beloved Yukino." He leaned towards her conspiratorially. "Yukino would never admit this to you, but we all admired Fairy Tail when we were younger. Yukino's idol was you." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Rufus chuckled and winked at her. "Don't tell her I told you that. She will be extremely embarrassed if she knew you know."

Lucy smiled. "My lips are sealed."

"Is that a promise? Considering Celestial mages don't go back on their word."

Lucy smirked and leaned towards him slightly. "I never break my promises."

Rufus smile grew wider. "That is a very good thing to know Miss Heartfilia."

 _He. Is. Gorgeous._ Lucy thought. Lucy never had a major crush on anyone in Fairy Tail, and when she did, it was only temporary. She had a minor crush on Natsu until she saw him dancing like Plue. She remembered the Rufus from the Games and she studied the Rufus sitting right next to her and decided she liked this Rufus much more. Lucy decided she liked his hair up in a high ponytail instead of it hanging low and tied at the end. She liked his new style. It was different. More...Rufus.

"You know," she started. "I was hoping to go on a mission."

"Really? With who?"

"Well I was thinking about asking Yukino."

"Ask me what?" said person in question.

Rufus chuckled. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Yukino looked between both blondes curiously. "So what did you want to ask me Lucy?"

"I would like to go on a mission with you."

Yukino laughed. "It's a great thing I planned ahead. Sting gave me clearance to go on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"Well, I picked one that would take the shortest amount of time. And almost all of the missions on the board are long ones."

Lucy grimaced. "Well, I would happily kick bandits or rogue mage ass any day but I am on vacation."

Yukino laughed. "It's a fairly simple one but the pay is high."

Interested, Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's a delivery. Specifically, highly classified information. And we are sending the information to an extremely powerful person."

"Princess Hisui?"

"I will tell you when we are on our way."

"When?"

"Now."

Lucy sighed and got up. She gave Yukino a mock stern look. "Well, this better be good."

Yukino smiled. "Don't worry. It will be."

Lucy turned towards the long-haired male sitting sideways in his seat. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lore."

Rufus got up and gave her a jaw-dropping smile. "It was my pleasure to meet _you_ , Miss Heartfilia. Shall I walk you ladies back home or to the door?"

"You can walk us home if you wish to," Lucy interrupted before Yukino could refuse his offer.

Rufus walked up and took Lucy's hand and tucked it into his left arm. _I will not blush_ Lucy chanted in her head. Yukino took Rufus's other arm when he offered it to her to take.

"I am taking these two lovely ladies back to their apartment."

Orga gave a backhand wave from the bar and Sting and Rogue nodded their heads in acknowledgement to the trio as they left the guild. Lucy couldn't help but admire the gentleman in Rufus. In Fairy Tail, most of the men would not be considered gentleman. Elfman is too…manly. Manners is a little too much for Gajeel and Natsu to comprehend. Master Makarov and Gildarts are perverts. And doing older men isn't Lucy's thing. Freed is Team Laxus all the way. Those lewd dolls of Bickslow comment on her breasts a little too much for her liking. And Gray…if only she didn't mind drowning. The guys in Fairy Tail were more like family than anything else. Lucy glanced sideways at the handsome man right beside her. Rufus…was different. He was polite and composed. Not to mention he is hot as hell. Lucy was so lost in thought; she didn't notice that she was standing at Yukino's apartment door. Lucy and Yukino removed their arms from Rufus's arms. He smiled charmingly at both women.

"Well, ladies have a good rest of your day," Rufus said slightly bowing. Lucy and Yukino smiled and said their goodbyes to the tall flaxen-haired man. Yukino pulled out her keys to the apartment to unlock the door. Both women entered and Yukino closed and locked the door behind her.

"Alright, then. Do you think you will be ready to go in about thirty minutes Lucy?" asked Yukino.

"Sure."

Lucy pulled out her suitcase and began packing. _I wonder what the mission could be about? I mean it is a delivery. I would have believed it wouldn't have been so important, but apparently, the delivery has been labeled a high importance,_ Lucy thought. She tossed in her suitcase shampoo and soap. She looked around the guest room she was staying in for things she might need. She grabbed a book that she was borrowing from Levi and tossed it into her pink suitcase. At one point, Yukino ran in with a bundle of clothing in her arms and asked Lucy what she was wearing to meet their employer tomorrow. When Lucy showed her, Yukino's face turned bright red. She shoved the clothes at Lucy and adamantly requested Lucy wear the blouse and pants. Unsure of what exactly what was going on, but deciding to appease the innocent, sweet woman, she complied.

"You ready to go yet Lucy?" Yukino, for the second time that day, came into the room.

"Yes," she called back to Yukino. Lucy zipped her suitcase closed and rushed out of the room to meet Yukino at the front door. The two girls made their way quickly towards the train station. Lucy waited as Yukino hurried to buy two train tickets. The two girls waited as the train stopped at the train station and waited as the conductor waved people on board. Lucy followed Yukino as the white-haired mage made her way to a private compartment. The two girls settled down. Lucy looked out the window as the train began to move. Lucy glanced at the young woman sitting across from her reading a book and decided to ask her the question that has been nagging at her for most of the day.

"Yukino?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you tell me about Rufus?"

"What do you want to know?"

Lucy shrugged. "Anything you might know about him."

Yukino looked up from her book and smiled. "I see a certain Fairy Tail mage is interested in calm, composed Rufus."

Lucy flushed causing Yukino to smile wider. _Ah, I see. I deserve it for teasing her about her crush on Sting,_ Lucy thought. "I am just curious about him Yukino."

Lucy didn't think it was impossible for Yukino's grin to grow any wider than it did then.

"Sure thing Lucy. Whatever you say," Yukino giggled. She closed her book and set it on her lap. Lucy watched the girl lean back in thought. "To be perfectly honest, I really don't know Rufus as well as I know Sting and Rogue because Rufus wasn't on Sting's and Rogue's team. However, what I do know is the Rufus you saw at the Games is not the real Rufus." Yukino looked Lucy straight in the eyes. "That was a façade Rufus put up because any sign of weakness, you were excommunicated."

"Was he scared of being humiliated by being excommunicated?" asked Lucy quietly. She realized that this was a touchy subject for Yukino. _I wonder if this is a touchy subject for everyone in Sabertooth._

Yukino lowered her eyes to her lap. "I think that was a part of it, but I think there is more to why he put up this tough façade. And now I think about it, for him, it was never a façade for Rufus. I believe that is how he always have been, because he had a lonely childhood. Ever since Jiemma and Minerva had gone into hiding, I think I have gotten to see a better side of Rufus. I think it would do him good to have friends outside of Sabertooth." She paused. "And to be honest, he never really spoke that much to anyone before you." Yukino smiled over to the surprised Celestial mage sitting across from her. Lucy stared at Yukino as the white-haired mage picked up the book she was reading and resumed reading.

Laying her head against the window, Lucy slightly smiled.

 _I want to see the unmasked you._

 **A/N: Please review, follow, and favorite! Thank you so much for the people who have supported me! You guys are awesome! Thank you to the people who have read this story so far. I can't wait to write Chapter Five because this is when the plot starts happening .**

 **Always remember:**

 _Be kind and have courage._

 _Akira Kuchiki_

 **EDITED: 12/14/2016**


	5. The Mission

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I changed my name from LuthielxXxLight to **Akira Kuchiki**! [ **Did you know** : Akira in Japanese means bright, clear, or intelligent and in Indian it means "graceful strength." I was inspired by my new anime crush: Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach]

 **Special thanks to** : (your comments made me smile despite my crappy week. Thank you!), KatieBoom (here's a chappie for you), and electrogirl88 (I am so happy you enjoyed the story so far ) for your reviews. I really appreciated your comments. Special shout out to all the people who read, followed, and favorited my story! I really appreciate everyone's support.

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I do not (I wish I did)!**

Chapter Five: The Mission

After an hour into her book she brought along with her for entertainment, Lucy couldn't concentrate any longer on her book. Granted, it was an interesting book and Levy has excellent taste in books, but her thoughts were all over the place from the mission to the condition of her apartment. _He turned around to face the young woman with an amused grin—That's it! Can't do it,_ she thought closing her book. Lucy leaned her head against the window and let out a long breath. Deciding she was more interested in the mission rather than staring at trees, she looked over at Yukino. "Yukino, you told me you will tell me the details regarding the mission earlier."

Yukino nodded her head. "That's right. While you were talking to Rufus, I was on a communication lacrima talking to Lord Hakaru, an advisor to the King and our employer. We are supposed to be meeting him tonight in Mercurius."

The Royal Palace. Mercurius was where the King of Fiore lived and it was located in Crocus, the capital city of Fiore. Talk about memories. Crocus was where the Grand Magic Games were hosted and where Fairy Tail made their comeback. Mercurius was also where Lucy and Yukino were captured and imprisoned to carry out the Eclipse Plan. This would be the second time that Lucy been to Mercurius. However, this time it was for a mission so she wouldn't spend her time sightseeing, which was a disappointment, considering she enjoyed exploring her surroundings. The fact that they were going to Mercurius for this delivery job was surprising. Lucy deduced the advisor thought the information was so important that they needed to mages to deliver it. Lucy was no stranger to delivery jobs. In fact, she often went on delivery jobs when rent was due pronto because they were quick and easy. The deliveries she delivered were often gift packages containing gifts or books that people wanted to be delivered as soon as possible. People were often worried of their packages being grabbed by bandits so they ask mages to do it. Lucy didn't mind delivering them because she got to visit towns she never even heard of and these missions were low-key. Never a threat to her mental and physical health like some of the near-death experiences she has been part of.

Lucy's thoughts quickly turned to their employer. Lord Hakaru. "You said Lord Hakaru is an advisor to the King?"

"Yes, I heard of him during my time as a Temporary Squadron Sergeant of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight from Captain Arcadios. From what I know is he is the youngest advisor to ever been appointed. He was chosen because of his intelligence and strategic skills. He is also a member of a noble family," Yukino explained. "He asked me to come tonight considering he will be returning to his family estate sometime tomorrow. He told me that there will be someone waiting for us at the train station to take us to him."

Lucy felt relief and grateful. Mercurius was extremely difficult to get into considering there are guards at the entrance to the Royal Palace. She heard from Lisanna that she had to beg the guards to be allowed into the garden to search for Wendy and Carla. Lucy figured it would be difficult to convince the guards that they came to take a job from Lord Hakaru. She felt grateful for the advisor who had thought of everything in advance. Lucy couldn't help but feel excited. If everything goes smoothly, she could be getting enough jewels to be paying for rent for six months and put the rest of the money in her savings. _Money, money, money. Thank you Yukino for getting this mission. You saved me countless payless jobs with Natsu,_ Lucy thought.

"To be honest Yukino, I hoped Princess Hisui was at the Royal Palace because I was hoping to see her while doing this job."

Yukino laughed. "It would have been wonderful to see her again. Hopefully, she will invite us to another ball. The last one was a lot of fun."

Lucy smiled softly at the memories

"I just thought of something, Yukino."

"What was it?"

"Since I will be in the presence of practically nobility, is this why you made me wear this silver blouse with these pants?"

Yukino gave her diffident smile. "I thought you would want to protect your modesty, Lucy, considering you have a well-endowed figure. Don't you want to make a good impression considering you are representing Fairy Tail."

Lucy grunted. "Touché. I really don't like guys that I don't know or never met before stare at my boobs."

"Are you saying that you don't mind it when Gray or Natsu stare at your breasts, Princess?" asked an unexpected familiar voice right next to her. Lucy let out the most undignified squawk and jumped straight out of her seat. Heart pounding, she stared at her maiden spirit who had a mad grin on her face.

"Virgo! Could you stop popping up unexpectedly?!"

"My apologies, Princess. Punishment?"

"Uh, no thanks Virgo. That is unnecessary." She paused when a brilliant idea struck her. Natsu and Gray will be so mad she did this to them. "If Gray or Natsu pisses off Erza or disrupts my apartment…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Punish them."

* * *

It was early evening, by the time the train slowed to a stop at the Crocus train station. Lucy and Yukino gathered their bags and walked off the train. As the two girls stood together, Lucy decided to take a quick look at her surroundings. There were only a few people waiting off to the side, but other than that the train station wasn't bustling. She swept her eyes around the area contemplating her next step of action.

"Should we wait for someone to approach us?" Yukino asked Lucy quietly.

Before Lucy could reply, a feminine voice came right behind them. "Excuse me misses, but are you the wizards responding to the mission Lord Hakaru has requested?" Startled, Lucy and Yukino turned around. Behind them stood a young woman about Lucy's age with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a uniform similar to the one Yukino had worn during the dragon invasion.

"Yes, we are," Yukino answered. "I am Yukino Agria and this is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy slightly bowed her head when Yukino introduced her to the woman.

The young woman slightly bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Midori. Lord Hakaru sent me to bring you to him so you can avoid the trouble of having to deal with the guards. Please, follow me this way."

Lucy and Yukino looked at each other. Both girls came to a silent agreement as they followed the young woman.

"Miss Midori—"

"Oh, please do call me Midori. Lord Hakaru named you his honored guests," she said in embarrassment.

"Guests?" echoed Lucy.

"Why, of course," she giggled. Midori looked over at Lucy smiling. "Lord Hakaru has requested that you can stay in Mercurius for the night."

"That is very kind of him to do," Lucy replied. Lucy was relieved that Yukino and her didn't have to bother with lodgings. Crocus was a popular place for people all over Fiore to come and visit and Crocus was a quite populated city. She had been worrying whether Yukino and her could actually get a room at one of the inns without having to be separated. As Lucy and Yukino followed Midori, Lucy appreciated the quiet the city seemed to be enveloped in. _Very peaceful,_ she thought. It wasn't long until Lucy saw the Royal Palace coming into view. The Royal Palace was as impressive, maybe even more impressive than the last time she saw it. She thought the palace was even more impressive at night than during the day.

Midori led them towards the two guards standing side-by-side in front of the entrance of the palace. She motioned for Lucy and Yukino to stay as she went ahead. After an exchange between the two guards and Midori, one of the guards waved for Lucy and Yukino to go on ahead. Lucy and Yukino followed Midori into Mercurius grand doors. _The entrance is just as impressive as the last time I walked through these doors,_ Lucy thought. As the trio walked down a hallway, two identical girls, walked towards them. Lucy would've had a hard time distinguishing the two apart if not for the hair styles. Midori waved the girl with her dark hair twisted into a bun to step forward towards Lucy. "Miss Heartfilia, this is Kanae. She will be taking care of your needs tonight."

Kanae slightly bowed towards Lucy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Heartfilia. I will take your suitcase for you." Lucy handed Kanae her suitcase quietly thanking the young girl. Lucy watched as Midori introduced the girl with braids as Miko to Yukino. Miko gave the same greeting her sister gave Lucy. Yukino thanked Miko as she handed over her suitcase to the young girl.

"Kanae and Miko, Lord Hakaru requested if you can take the bags to the rooms prepared for his guests. They will be staying for tonight and leaving tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Midori," both girls said. The two girls turned around and walked away.

Midori gestured towards Lucy and Yukino to follow her again. Lucy never felt so lost in her life as she followed Midori through winding halls that never seemed to end. It felt like forever, until Midori finally stopped at a door and knocked.

"Come in," a man's deep voice rang out. Midori opened the door and walked in followed by Lucy and Yukino. Standing in front of a bookcase facing away from the three women stood a tall, lean blonde-haired man. He turned around to face the newcomers. He had angular features but the most striking was his piercing grey eyes. _I assume this must be Lord Hakaru. Yukino was not exaggerating. He looks young. And handsome,_ Lucy thought. He turned back around to place the book back on his shelf. He turned around and walked towards the three women. Lucy felt his eyes calmly assessing Yukino and her. She stayed still waiting for Lord Hakaru's offer for them to come in. He stopped an arm's length away from the girls.

"I assume these are the mages who offered to take the job, Midori?"

She bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Lord Hakaru smiled. "Ah, good work Midori." The young woman smiled widely at the compliment. Lord Hakaru turned towards Lucy and Yukino. Before Lucy and Yukino could bow to him, he gave them a slight bow. "I want to thank you for agreeing to come meet me in such a short timeframe. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. Midori can prepare tea and biscuits for us to snack on as we discussed the details about the job."

He gestured for Yukino and Lucy to enter the room. They followed the tall man to a couple of couches. In the middle of the two couches was a table. At his gesture, the two girls took one of the couches while, Lord Hakaru sat on the couch across the two girls. Lucy saw Midori from the corner of her eye bustling around preparing tea and biscuits. As they waited for the tea and biscuits to be served, Lucy gazed around the room taking in details. The room had a light, intelligent, and sophisticated feel judging by the large collection of books Lord Hakaru possessed and the large mahogany desk that adorned the room. She couldn't help but appreciate his tastes in the interior of the room. She especially liked the caramel color of the walls. Lucy eyes fell on a door right behind his desk. She assumed that Lord Hakaru's bedroom was probably connected this room. Convenient and homely.

Lucy's attention turned to Midori as the young woman came back with a tray bearing three cups of tea and a plate full of biscuits in her hands. She knelt down and placed the tray on the table. As Midori gave Lord Hakaru his tea, Lucy decided to speak up. "I want to thank you for your hospitality, Lord Hakaru," she started. "We are very grateful for this gesture."

As she took the proffered tea Midori handed to her, Hakaru leaned back in his chair with the teacup in his left hand. As chocolate eyes met grey eyes, Lucy couldn't help but think his grey eyes reminded of a hawk's eyes. Calm, intelligent, and clear. After Midori was done serving the tea and biscuits and made her way to stand off to side, did he finally speak.

"Ah, but I did this because I desired to, not because I needed to or I had to." He leaned forward to take a biscuit from the pile on the plate. "I am very grateful that you accepted the job. The package I am entrusting you to deliver is quite important to me and I didn't want to take a chance delivering it through the mail and risk it being stolen or misplaced."

"We understand," Yukino spoke up as Lucy took a biscuit from the pile. "We are very happy to be doing this mission for you. Could you please tell me more about the job than we already know so we are prepared?"

"Very well. I want you to take this package and deliver it to Sir Daiki Ashida in Oniyuri Town. You won't have an issue finding his residence. The package must be given to him by tomorrow evening at six in the evening. If you leave tomorrow morning, you should arrive on time tomorrow for the delivery to be completed and for you to be paid. Although I am your employer, I will not be the one paying you. I informed Sir Ashida that if you succeed, he will pay you the expected payment. If you don't complete the job, then you won't be paid and you will leave emptyhanded." He set his cup of tea down on the table. "I take wizards' jobs very seriously. I expect jobs to be done in its entirety. Are there any more questions you have for me?"

Lucy and Yukino looked at each other. They turned back to Hakaru. Lucy shook her head. "I think you answered our questions."

Lord Hakaru smiled. "Good. In return, I have some questions I hope you will be able to answer for me."

"I will try to answer it any question you have for me," Lucy replied.

Lord Hakaru nodded his head. "Very well. I sent the mission to Sabertooth, expecting a member of Sabertooth to show up. Instead, a Fairy Tail member and a Sabertooth member both respond to the mission. I didn't request a joint mission, so is there a reason why you are with Miss Agria, Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy had to give it to him. He knew how joint missions are requested and carried out. Joint missions are special requests. A special request is when an employer requests the help from specific mages. After the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail had been flooded with special requests for certain mages like Gray, Natsu, Erza, and even Laxus. Employers have even requested a joint mission. A joint mission is when two mages from different guilds team up (only by request) to complete a job. Lucy knew Sherria Blendy and Wendy have worked together on several joint missions. Apparently, the mission wasn't a special request or a requested joint mission and Lord Hakaru knew it.

"Yukino asked me to come along with her on this mission, considering I am spending my summer vacation with Sabertooth." She looked at him. "I didn't know you wanted only Sabertooth to do this job.

Lord Hakaru waved his hand dismissively. "Actually, it didn't matter to me whether you joined Miss Agria or not, Miss Heartfilia. I think it's a very good thing Sabertooth and Fairy Tail work together. I was just very curious to know your purpose Miss Heartfilia." He leaned slightly forward leaning his elbows on his knees, his chin resting gracefully in his hands. "I knew who you are when you walked in the door, Miss Heartfilia, considering I was a spectator at the Games."

Captain Arcadios and Yukino were right about the guy. He was intelligent and strategic. He obviously had a very good memory. Lucy idly wondered if he appreciated the clothes she was wearing on during the Grand Magic Games, or if he appreciated the silver blouse and pants more so. Nah, scratch that. Every male spectator had seen her in towel, courtesy of Gemini.

"Ah, I wasn't that impressive in the Grand Magic Games," she admitted quietly.

Lord Hakaru shook his head in slight amusement. "I will have to disagree with you. There is a whole lot more to be admired about you, Miss Heartfilia, other than your beauty. I thought you were impressive at the Grand Magic Games."

That confirms he was one of the male spectator who have witnessed her in nothing but a towel. Fantastic. To cover up her awkwardness, she allowed herself to smile faintly at him. "Thank you for your kind words."

Lord Hakaru smiled. "You forget that Princess Hisui is a Celestial Mage such as yourself. I admire her loyalty to her spirits. Seeing two other Celestial mages who are loyal and kind to their spirits is something to be very much admired."

Lucy shrugged. "As a Celestial spirit, my word is my contract. If I can't keep my promises to my spirits, how are they supposed to trust me? Furthermore, how are we supposed to work together?" She gestured toward Yukino. "Yukino and I share similar beliefs which is why we became good friends." Yukino flushed in embarrassment. _Shy girl,_ thought Lucy amusedly. _What exactly am I going to do about getting Sting and you together? I guess it's a good thing I decided to bring them along with Rufus and I to the Akane Beach and Resort._

"I suppose I can give you the package for delivery," Lord Hakaru spoke up. "Midori?"

"Yes, my lord?" Midori asked.

"Please bring me the package on the desk, Midori."

"Of course, Lord Hakaru," the young woman said softly. She brought the package over to him. He handed it to Lucy. "I am assuming you ladies are very tired and are in need of a good meal, so I will have Kanae and Miko bring you dinner." He stood up and the two Celestial wizards did the same. He walked them out of the door. Outside the door, stood Kanae and Miko. "Kanae and Miko, bring my guests to their rooms dinner. After Miss Heartfilia and Miss Agria are settled in, you can retire for the night."

The two girls bowed and said in unison. "Yes, Lord Hakaru."

Lucy and Yukino turned towards Lord Hakaru and bowed. "Thank you again for your hospitality, Lord Hakaru," Lucy said. As the two girls straightened, Lord Hakaru inclined his head.

"Have a good rest of your night." Hakaru turned towards Midori. "Midori, there is nothing else I need you to do for me, so you can either help Kanae and Miko or go home for tonight."

Midori bowed her head. "Yes, my lord. Have a good night."

Hakaru nodded his head in acknowledgement. He turned and went back into his room. Kanae and Miko turned towards Lucy and Yukino and gestured for them to follow the two young girls to their rooms. Lucy stopped and turned towards Midori. "Midori, are you going home for tonight or are you coming with us?"

"Oh, I should be getting back home tonight. It is late and I should go. Have a good night Miss Heartfilia and Miss Agria. Have a good night Kanae and Miko."

"Goodnight," the two girls echoed.

"Goodnight, Midori," called Lucy to the brown-haired young woman. She turned and waved before she walked away.

Kanae turned towards Lucy. "Miko will be taking Miss Agria to her room and I will be taking you to your room."

Lucy turned towards Yukino. "Have a good night Yukino."

"You too, Lucy."

Lucy turned back around and followed Kanae as the young girl led her through the hallway. Kanae stopped at a door. She opened it and gestured Lucy to enter first. Lucy entered her room and couldn't help but awed at the spaciousness of the room. As Lucy set the package on the desk, she took in the room. She appreciated the elegant furnishings of the room. _Mavis, a fireplace?! This room could have been designed for me. And that couch looks so inviting,_ Lucy thought tiredly. Her eyes fell on the king-sized bed begging for her to collapse on and fall asleep.

Kanae cleared her throat. "Miss Heartfilia, I will prepare your bath for you. How would you like the water?"

"Warm, please," Lucy answered.

"Would you like roses, vanilla, or strawberry as your body wash?"

Lucy was pleasantly surprised at the choices. "I will do the strawberry body wash please."

The young girl bowed. "Your bath will be ready in a minute, Miss Heartfilia."

"Lucy."

Kanae's head shot up and surprised. "Oh, but it wouldn't be right—"

"Then please call me Miss Lucy," Lucy grinned at the girl. "Miss Heartfilia makes me sound old. I prefer people calling me by my first name."

"O-okay, Miss…Lucy. I will let you know when your shower is ready."

The young girl turned around and left to go into the bathroom. Lucy heard the water turning on. Lucy looked around the room for her suitcase and found it lying neatly beside the dresser. She opened her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas. She closed her suitcase and walked towards the couch. As she sat on the couch, she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes for a moment as weariness seeped into her body. It was a long day. Sabertooth, the long train ride, and the meeting with Lord Hakaru. Just before Lucy could fall asleep, Kanae called out to her. "Miss Lucy, your bath is ready for you."

Lucy opened her eyes albeit reluctantly. She slowly got up and walked towards the bathroom. She stopped when she stood right next to Kanae. She turned towards Kanae and smiled. "Thank you Kanae for preparing my bath. I really appreciate it."

The girl gave Lucy a shy smile and bowed. "It is my pleasure. As you take your bath, I will be preparing your dinner. I will return shortly."

Lucy nodded her head. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. After she stripped off her clothing and stepped into the bath. She let out a soft groan in relief. She sank into the warm soapy water. She leaned her head back and rested against the side of the bath. As she slowly stretched her legs out, she contemplated the events of the day. Lucy wished she knew what the package contained. She couldn't help but wonder if there is something more to the package, but Lucy figured she was probably overthinking things. For all she knew, the package could be nothing important. Her thoughts then went to the young girl serving her. Lucy wondered how did the girl and her twin sister become servants of the Royal Palace. To take her mind off of her wandering, twisting thoughts she began humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was really young.

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li, lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

Deciding she was done with her bath, Lucy grabbed the towel hanging next to her hand. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. While she was drying off, Kanae called through the door, "Miss Lucy, dinner is ready for you to eat!" Lucy pulled on her pajamas and walked out the door. She walked over to where the dinner tray was set up and sat down. Kanae smiled and walked into the bathroom. Lucy didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating her dinner. Kanae came back out the bathroom with a laundry basket in her arms. Before Kanae could walk out of the room, Lucy didn't know what possessed her, but she held up a palm.

"I need you to do something for me before you go and take care of my laundry for me," she said.

"Yes?"

"Sit down with me and keep me company until I am done with dinner," Lucy requested. Kanae's eyes widen in surprise. Lucy patted the seat next to her. The young girl sat down next to Lucy.

"How did your sister and you came here to the Royal Palace, Kanae?"

"Princess Hisui was traveling to the countryside where my sister and I are from. It was a quite surprising encounter. We must have left an impression upon her because she offered us to come and work for her at the Royal Palace. Miko and I have lived in Crocus our whole entire lives here. We are very grateful for the Princess's kindness to take us in. She didn't have to, but she did it anyways." She smiled a distant look in her eye at distant memories from long ago. "To be honest, Miss Heartfilia, you are a lot like the Princess. Both of you have that same look in your eyes. The burning determination to help anyone in need, regardless who they are and where they came from."

Lucy smiled gently at her. _I am glad I met Princess Hisui. I know she will be a great queen someday. I am glad my path converged with her, otherwise I would never have befriended such a good person who have the same desire to help people in need of help._ After Lucy finished eating, Kanae took her plate and utensils and placed them on a tray. She turned to Lucy and bowed slightly. "Thank you very much for your companionship tonight Miss Heartfilia. I will come tomorrow morning to wake you up and serve you breakfast. I hope you have a restful night."

Lucy smiled at the young girl. "Have a good night as well, Kanae, and thank you for your companionship as well."

The young girl smiled and left the room. Lucy sighed and got up from her seat. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she finished in the bathroom, she climbed into bed. Laying back down against the plush pillows and slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Please review, favorite, or follow _Strange Magic._**

 **The song that Lucy was humming while bathing is _Sleepsong_ by Secret Garden _._ It is a famous and beautiful Irish lullaby. You guys can find it on YouTube if you are interested in the song.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter of _Strange Magic._**

 _Be kind and have courage._

 _Akira Kuchiki_


	6. Be Who You Are

**A/N:** I reposted this chapter because I accidentally deleted it and I decided it needed serious editing!

 **Special Thanks** : Thank you westerngoddess! I also want to thank everyone who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read _Strange Magic._ All of you are amazing!

 **Awesome Author Who Wrote _A Dream of Two Worlds and other fantastic crack pairing stories_ : **for some weird reason Fanfiction does not like your name. Every time I type your name, it deletes your name! So I want to thank you for your review!

 **Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

 _Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind._

 _~Dr. Seuss_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Be Who You Are**

Yukino yawned.

Lucy followed suit.

"Stop it," whined Lucy. "It's too early for this."

Yukino giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

Honestly. Lucy could not believe how tired she felt considering she went to bed at a somewhat decent time. She had to admit that waking up without Natsu was the bright side of her morning. Waking up before eight, however, was not.

 _I really don't do mornings._

Both girls were sitting on the bench in the train station watching for the train to arrive. Lucy was cradling the package in her arms. Despite both girls' protests Kanae and Miko escorted them to the train station. When asked, Kanae stared at Lucy as if she was out of her mind and replied. "It is our job to make sure guests safely arrive and safely leave."

Lucy had to admit she had a point.

Lucy yawned again. "I can't wait to get on the train. I can take a nap before we get to Oniyuri Town to give this package to the guy. As soon as we are done and get paid, we can leave and I can end the mission with a trip to the Akane Resort."

Yukino nodded her head enthusiastically. "A great way to end your summer vacation, too."

Lucy hummed in reply. She closed her eyes. She wanted to get the mission done as soon as possible. She really couldn't wait for the mission to be over. Lucy wanted to get back to Sabertooth to take Rufus, Sting, and Yukino over to the Akane Resort.

 _I hope they will enjoy their time at the resort. Hopefully nothing too exciting would happen this time._

Yukino nudged Lucy's arm. "Time to go Lucy."

Lucy opened her eyes. She picked up her bag as she climbed to her feet. Lucy boarded the train, Yukino following right behind her. Once Lucy secured one of the private compartments, she flopped onto the seat across from Yukino and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder slightly shaking her. Groaning, she sleepily swatted at the hand.

"Mmm, go'way. Five more minutes." She shifted to get comfortable.

"Lucy, wake up. We made it to Oniyuri Town," Yukino's voice came above her. Lucy groaned and opened her eyes. She climbed to her feet and followed Yukino off the train.

"Want to stop for coffee, Lucy? We can both use the caffeine," she suggested.

Lucy nodded her head. "That would be wonderful."

Lucy waited outside while Yukino went in to get coffee. Lucy looked down at the package she was holding in her hands.

 _I wonder what could be inside this box. I want to open it but what if this is a test of some sort? No, it couldn't be. Lord Hakaru doesn't seem to be the manipulative type of man. He was very straightforward with what he wanted. I doubt he would test us._

She turned the box in her hand. She was tempted to shake it to see if there was actually an object inside of it but she refrained from doing so. It wouldn't do to any good to shake it and potentially ruin the package.

 _If Natsu was here, he would have probably burnt the box already._

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any guilt over leaving Natsu behind to spend time with Yukino. It surprised her because she thought she would have separation anxiety over not being near her team. Perhaps this was the kami's way of saying that this was meant to be and she should enjoy the peace and rest while she can.

Lucy sighed and looked around at the town. It wasn't a large town compared to Magnolia. She wasn't sure if she ever even heard of Oniyuri Town anyways. In fact, she never even heard of Sir Daiko Ashida. She had her fair share of balls and parties where she presented herself as the Heartfilia Kozern heiress and have met many nobles.

Yukino walked out of the café and handed Lucy her coffee. Lucy took tentative sips of the coffee. She sighed in relief as the drink went down her throat without scalding her tongue on the drink. Yukino and her walked further into the bustling town.

"Lord Hakaru said look for the biggest house," Yukino murmured.

"Straightforward enough."

They walked through the bustling street lined with shops. Lucy was surprised at the number of shops and people lining the street considering Oniyuri Town wasn't a large town. At least compared to Magnolia. At the end of the street, Lucy spotted a fancy looking gate. Lucy led Yukino up to the gate. Leading away from the gate was an elegant walkway lined with flowers and colorful shrubbery. The walkway led up to a grand mansion. Granted, it wasn't as adorned as the Heartfilia Residence but it had an elegant taste to it. Lucy's attention snapped to the door when it opened and a tall man in a suit walked out onto the walkway. He slowly walked up to the gate.

"Are you the mages delivering a package for my master?"

"Yes," Lucy said. "We are."

"My name is Michael. Please come with me. Sir Ashida has been waiting for you."

He opened the gate for Yukino and Lucy. Both women followed the tall man. Lucy looked around at the flower bushes and colorful shrubbery.

 _Roses, marigold, camellia, hyacinth, magnolia…wow, so many flowers. Sir Ashida must really like flowers to have his walkway adorned with such beautiful flowers._

Lucy and Yukino were ushered into a spacious room.

"Please sit. Sir Ashida will be with you soon. I will come back with tea and snacks."

Lucy and Yukino both took a seat on the love seat. Lucy entertained herself by looking around the room. In front of the loveseat the two Celestial mages occupied was a mahogany table. At a right angle to Lucy was the comfiest armchair she had ever seen.

 _I really like the forest green painted walls. Mahogany and forest green go together nicely. But…it is_ so _expensive…and I can't use my safety deposit at all._

Lucy returned back to herself when Michael swept into the room holding a tray with a tea set and a plate of biscuits. Rich people must like to serve their guests biscuits. Lucy watched Michael pour tea with a deftness that she never thought someone could possess.

"Indulge yourselves," he murmured quietly before moving to stand at the wall.

The door opened and a middle-aged man walked through. He had long auburn hair pulled up into a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit. He smiled at both girls and took a seat in the armchair that Lucy had been eyeing ever since she got here. Her attention snapped to his face and she couldn't help but think his gaze was so different from Lord Hakaru's gaze. While Hakaru's eyes had been sharp, the man's eyes were twinkling. He proffered his hand to the girls which Lucy and Yukino shook his hand.

"You lovely ladies must be the mages Lord Hakaru sent to deliver a package to me. Marvelous! Welcome to my home. I am Sir Daiko Ashida."

This is Sir Daiko Ashida? The differences between the two men was astonishing. For a noble, Ashida was quite laidback. Hakaru had a calculating, evaluating attitude about him. They were as different as night and day.

He turned slightly around in his seat to face Michael. "It has been quite some time since I had basked in the presence of two _lovely_ ladies, eh Michael?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like some tea, sir?" Michael asked blandly. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if Ashida asked this question often.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

As Michael prepared tea for Ashida, Ashida continued. "I hope you had a decent and safe journey to Oniyuri Town?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you for asking," Lucy said with a smile on her voice.

"I must admit, I never imagined I would hold an audience with two well-renowned mages before. I am very honored to meet you." He leaned forward. "What are your names?"

Ashida shot a dazzling, inviting smile to both women. His smile reminded her of Loke's.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."

"I'm Yukino Agria of Sabertooth."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I understand that you have a package for me?"

"Yes, Sir Ashida," Lucy said. She handed him the package. Ashida took the package from her hands. Michael came forward with a knife in his hand. Yukino and Lucy waited with abated breath as Ashida opened the package. Once the package was opened, he rummaged around and pulled out a manila envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out a parchment. Lucy watched as his eyes ghosted over the document he held in his hand. After a few minutes of deafening silence, he looked up and smiled.

"Well done. Your mission is completed. Michael, bring the money."

"Yes sir."

Lucy blinked. "Is that it?"

He quirked an eyebrow up. "Did you think there was anything else to be done?"

Lucy shook her head. "I wondered if this was a test of some sort."

Ashida casually leaned forward to grab a biscuit. "Oh, it was. But you passed."

Lucy continued to look dumbly at him.

He grinned and took a bite out of his biscuit. "With flying colors."

"Was the test to see if we were capable of delivering the package?"

Ashida snorted. "A non-mage would have no problem with that."

Lucy shook her head in confusion. "I am still not clear. What was the test then?"

Before Ashida could respond, Michael came in with a bag. He handed it to Ashida who handed it to Yukino.

"Quite simply, the test was to see if you are trustworthy."

"And we aren't—?"

"My dear, do you know of the opinions nobles and wealthy people have of mages?"

"They don't like us?" Lucy guessed.

"Correct. Most nobles consider mages to be inferior to them because of their lesser, _impure_ blood." He held a hand up as Lucy opened her mouth to protest. Ashida said quietly, "Understand Miss Heartfilia, that although there are some nobles, like me, that appreciate and understand the value that mages bring to the Kingdom of Fiore, there are many others that dislike mages for many reasons. Fortunately, Lord Hakaru is indifferent towards mages. The purpose of the mission was to deliver the package to me intact and safely. The test was to see whether he can trust that mages can be trusted."

Lucy was stunned. Many conflicting feelings raged around her. Is that why her father hated her using magic? Was he trying to protect her from being judged by other wealthy families he had ties to? Was there more to her father than she had ever thought? Had she misjudged him?

Sir Ashida sighed. "I see that you are not aware of it, my dear. It wouldn't surprise me. Most nobles keep quiet because they understand mages are of special value and resource to this country."

He took a long quite sip of his tea. "I, on the other hand, don't mind bragging about the latest successful mission my last mage did." He smirked slightly at Lucy. "I will certainly brag about you two at the dinner party I am attending to tomorrow."

Lucy and Yukino stared at him.

* * *

"You didn't have to escort us, Sir Ashida," Lucy murmured embarrassed. Sir Ashida stood in a suit right next to Lucy and Yukino. Michael stood right behind him with both bags in his hands. She could feel the stares piercing her back. Ashida flicked his fan open and shot her a lazy smile as he fanned himself.

"Oh, but I _wanted_ to! Besides, I get to have two stunning women stand right next to me." He let out a sigh of satisfaction. "People are turning their heads. And most of them are men."

Is he _flirting_?

Ashida continued almost slyly. "And I enjoy the presence of beautiful, young women."

No kidding. One thing she was learning about Ashida is that he may not be an obvious one like half the men in Fairy Tail, but he was a pervert. As the train pulled up, Sir Ashida escorted the two women up to the conductor. Most people moved aside to let the knighted man pass by with the two women on his arms; however, there were a few that gave her dirty looks.

 _Not my fault that I am being escorted by a perverted knight. A persistent perverted knight._

As Sir Ashida exchanged pleasantries with the conductor, Michael handed Lucy and Yukino their bags. He murmured his farewell and good wishes for both women. Sir Ashida turned and offered his hand to Lucy. Lucy took it. She was startled when he kissed her hand and repeated the same for Yukino.

"Have a safe journey home Miss Heartfilia and Miss Agria," he said kindly. "If you ever come this way, feel free to come by and visit. It is not often my living room is adorned with lovely, remarkable women such as yourselves."

Yukino blushed. Lucy smiled and offered him a bow and her thanks. He repeated the gesture and walked away through the parting crowd with his ever-loyal butler following right behind him.

The girls boarded the train and found a private compartment to themselves. Both girls remained silent while the train pulled out of the station.

Lucy stared out the window, her mind wandering to the events of the past two days. A mysterious package. A delivery. Two nobles with two apparent different mindsets. Where does this all lead to? Her thoughts went to her father. Was he…protecting her? Lucy found it easy to believe. She wanted to believe that her father always wanted her to follow in her mother's footsteps, but she couldn't exactly dismiss how _lonely_ her childhood was.

Her thoughts flickered to her mission. A test? That is what this mission was? To prove herself to Lord Hakaru just for his little mission? She wanted to know what was in the package but she knew she would never know. It is just not within her right to know. If there was any danger to Fiore, the Mage guilds would have been notified. Her thoughts flickered to the perverted knight of Oniyuri Town. He had been willing to share the details of the mission. But why? What his reason for sharing that information? It was possible that because of his fondness for mages he had decided to tell her.

 _They consider mages to be inferior._

The nobility consider mages to be inferior? What could make mages inferior to them? Status? Pure-blooded line? Power? Wealth? Influence? Lucy decided that she should bring up this topic to Rufus and see what he says. Rufus had proven himself to be very knowledgeable and well-rounded for a mage, capable of conversing on many topics. She believed that his opinion would provide some insight.

 _I can wait._

Lucy looked at Yukino. She smiled when she saw the young woman sprawled over the bench sleeping. _I suppose Yukino was more tired than she thought she was._

Lucy realized belatedly that she should start planning for the vacation for Akane Resort. She needed money, clothes, and most importantly she needed to get Rufus on board for Operation Get Sting and Yukino Together (O.G.S.A.Y.T). Sting was Natsu 2.0, he wouldn't get the hint no matter how much of a pervert he may be and Yukino was…innocent. Getting Rufus to help and would be beneficial to push the two lovebirds together. They were just too nervous and oblivious to notice they got the hots for one another.

 _Mira would be so proud of me._ She looked over at Yukino and let out a tiny giggle of excitement. _She is rubbing off on me. At least she isn't here to bother me about my love life._ Lucy paled. _I am so screwed. Mira would probably find out from Sting about my interest for Rufus. Oh my God, I am screwed. Sting won't keep his big mouth shut. Oh sweet Mavis, oh what am I going to do?_

Lucy decided that figuring out different strategies to prevent Mira from finding out about her and Rufus. _If she finds out I'm going with Rufus to the Akane Resort she will start imagining Rufus's and my babies. Not that I mind having his babies. They would absolutely be beautiful. What the hell—abort, abort! But, truly, Rufus is one gorgeous man. I wonder what he looks like in swimwear? Probably absolutely yummy—sweet baby Mavis, get your mind out of the gutter! Spending time reading Erza's romantic novels and spending_ way _too much time with Cana is definitely kicking my inner lecher into gear._

Lucy decided to pull out her book and read it and see if it can pull her out of her _salacious_ thoughts. She spent the next last few hours of the train ride to Sabertooth reading her book. When the train pulled up to the station, Lucy stood up to walk over to a still sleeping Yukino. She shook Yukino's shoulder. "Wake up," she repeated. Yukino groaned and sat up.

"We here?" she mumbled.

"Yeah."

Yukino stood up and stretched. "Alright."

Lucy grinned.

"Let's go to Sabertooth."

* * *

Lucy shoved the doors to Sabertooth open grinning madly. It really surprised her how much she missed Sabertooth. Sabertooth wasn't as crazy as Fairy Tail, but the people had great character and personality. Lively. Like a beating heart. She really couldn't help but love the people at Sabertooth. All of them had been apologetic about Minerva's treatment of her as well as kind and cordial.

She walked by several people; many of them greeted her and Yukino cheerfully. She walked towards the table were Sting, Rogue, and Dobengal were engrossed in a conversation. She stood at the edge of the table watching with amusement. Not a single one of them noticed until Yukino plopped down right next to Sting.

"Oh, you are back," he said startled." Where the hell is Blondie?"

"Right here dumbass," Lucy chirped cheerfully as she took the seat next to Rogue.

Sting stared at her. "I am not a dumbass."

Rogue's red eyes narrowed at Sting. "You aren't? Should we ask Ariel her opinion?"

The Guild Master threw his hands up in the air. "I don't get it! What did I say to piss her off? All I did was ask her a question!"

Orga came up to the table and handed Lucy her strawberry milkshake. He snorted as he took a seat next to Yukino. "What _didn't_ you say Sting?"

Before Sting could utter another word of complete nonsense, his chair tipped backwards and down he went with it.

"Oomph!"

"My bad," Rogue said unapologetically.

Yukino sighed as she looked at Sting lying supine on the floor. "Sting, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" he whined.

"He can't mind his own business _and_ keep his big mouth shut," Rogue coolly said.

Sting groaned. "What? All because I said I knew you two were— _OW_ , dammit Rogue!" A table to the left of their table was lifted into the air and was dropped right on top of the prone form of the Dragon Slayer.

"You are a dumbass," Orga commented.

"And fucking stupid," added Dobengal.

"Rogue I'm gonna fucking murder you!"

More tables made their mark on the Guild Master much to the amusement of the guild. Lucy spotted shadow tendrils moving away from one of the table's legs. Lucy grinned. Payback was a bitch. And Rogue was enjoying making his partner pay.

"Oi! Rogue! Get these damn tables off of me!"

"No."

"Fuck you— _OW!"_ A Sting sized hole was now gracing the guild floor courtesy of Libra and Yukino.

"Nice one!" howled Orga. Rogue gave Yukino a thumbs up.

"Too bad Rufus isn't here. He would have enjoyed Yukino making a fool out of Sting," Dobengal remarked.

Remembering she wanted to talk to Rufus about the mission, Lucy turned towards Orga. "Where is Rufus? I haven't seen him since we got back."

"He is probably in the library."

"Where is it?"

After Orga told her where to go she left the commotion of the guild hall to make her way to the library. Walking in, she glanced around at the library for her fellow blonde.

"Rufus!" she called.

"Over here Lucy," he called back. She trotted down the steps and turned to the left. Rufus was sitting at a table with ten books in front of him writing on a notepad. Lucy walked up to the table and sat down in front of him. She glanced at the books slightly interested.

"Can't you memorize the notes?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I could but writing down the information helps me organize my thoughts," he said with a slight smile on his face.

After a few minutes of silence, he closed the book he was currently reading and looked up at her. "How was the mission?"

"Easy," she immediately responded. "Almost too easy."

He quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It was a package from Lord Hakaru to Sir Daiko Ashida."

"I heard of them. Hakaru is an advisor and I believe Ashida was knighted by the King."

"I think Ashida is a pervert," Lucy muttered.

Rufus chuckled. "You noticed?"

"How do you know?" asked Lucy surprised

"I once did a mission for Ashida a while back."

Lucy thoughtfully glanced down at the table.

"Is something bothering you Lucy?"

Lucy looked up slightly surprised at how astute Rufus was.

"The delivery was a test," Lucy started slowly. "A test to see if mages could be trusted. I was surprised because I thought people liked mages because they employ mages all the time. Ashida told me although nobles employ us, but there are some that dislike mages because they see mages as inferior. I never knew about that. I grew up as the Heartfilia Kozern heiress despite my heritage as a Celestial mage. I have never truly practiced my magic until I joined Fairy Tail. I feel…ignorant. I should have known."

"Does it bother you?" Rufus asked quietly.

"Yeah. It does."

"Don't be."

Lucy stared at him.

"Don't feel bothered by your ignorance. Instead, you should be proud of your heritage as a mage. You protect those who are weak because that is what is means to be a mage. Be proud of you and what you are because those who mind really don't matter and those who do matter to you don't mind you for you."

Lucy grinned at Rufus. She felt ten times better.

She clapped her hands. "Now we got that out of the way and I am feeling much better, I am now recruiting you as my new co-captain for a top-secret operation!"

Rufus raised his eyebrow detecting the glee in her voice. It was then he knew it was going to be a long night.

But it was going to be well worth it.

* * *

A lone man sat in his armchair in front of the fireplace, gazing absentmindedly as the fire danced back and forth, holding onto documents long since forgotten. In two fluid movements, he folded the documents in half and with a flick of his wrist, he sent them to burn into ashes. He watched the fire licked its way up the pages.

"Useless. Just useless," he muttered in derision.

The door to his study opened.

Turning his head slightly, he sharply reprimanded. "I don't believe I called for you."

"Is that so? I assume you don't need me?" a smooth female voice shot back in icy amusement. "It would be a shame if you let go of me too soon."

A small smirk snuck its way onto his lips. He slowly stood up and turned to face the intrusive being standing in the doorway of his study. He noted she had taken the precaution of closing the door. _Good. Privacy._

"My apologies. I mistaken you as one of my servants." He smiled and handed her a piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow at him, she took the paper and looked at it. After reading the paper, she ripped the paper into shreds. She walked by him and tossed the paper scraps into the fire. She turned back around and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

" _Finally._ I will enjoy this very, very much."

The man smiled.

 _So it begins._

 **A/N: Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 _Be kind and have courage._

~Akira

 **Edited 2/2/17**


	7. Memories

**A/N:** Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for a while. As a reconciliation gift, I am giving you a nice long chapter. I actually had to split this chapter into two chapters because of how long it was and how much I changed in this chapter. Btw guys, shit is going down in this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this story.

 **Special Thanks** : ctkatieq99, leoslady4ever, yorusorra, and guest for reviewing. I really appreciate your reviews! Reviews always make me smile and always motivate me more to do my best. I also want to thank everyone who have favorited and followed _Strange Magic_! I really, really, really appreciate it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Memories

"I hope that those are sighs of contentment Sting," Rufus remarked hiding a grin behind the packet he was currently reading.

Sitting across from him with a pile of paperwork sitting prettily on the table in front of him was Sting Eucliffe who was currently nursing a severe headache. The headache was the result of numerous guild tables landing on top of Sting courtesy of Rogue. As well as being body slammed into the ground by Libra courtesy of an annoyed Yukino

The pair were sitting in the guild hall at one of the tables. Rufus had spent an hour last night filling out paperwork to replace over half of the tables Rogue had used to crush Sting. Rufus had – grudgingly— agreed to stay the night in the guild keeping an eye on Sting knowing Rufus would have to nurse the White Dragon Slayer when he wakes up.

"Why don't you try to read these documents with a splitting headache," Sting snapped irritably.

"I would never be so foolish to do such a thing," Rufus replied.

He watched as Sting closed his eyes cradling his head in his hands groaning, "Good God, words aren't supposed to _swim_."

Rufus smirked with delighted amusement. Payback was certainly a bitch. Rogue sauntered by their table with a cup of coffee and a cup of water in his hands. The black-haired mage gestured in the direction of the groaning Slayer whom he dubbed his best friend.

"What's the Master's progress?"

Sting groaned.

"Not useful." Rufus muttered.

Sting groaned again.

"And noisy," added Rogue.

Sting let out a louder groan and laid his head on the table.

Rogue smirked, enjoying this as much as Rufus. He placed two pills on the table along with the cup of water. He tipped his head towards Sting and let out a mock long-suffering sigh. "I suppose we can put him out of his misery. Here are some pain killers to help with his pain. I imagine Lucy and Yukino won't be too pleased if they have to drag his stupid ass around."

"I agree."

Rufus passed the cup of water and the medicine to the Slayer. Sting lifted his head and popped the pills in his mouth.

"Rufus, has Lucy told you her plans about leaving for the Akane Resort?" Sting asked leaning his arms on the table.

"No. I imagine she will let us know when she gets here," Rufus said flipping a document over to join the pile on his left.

"The girls would probably like to leave today," Rogue added. "Lucy seemed really excited to be going to the Akane Resort."

"Yukino seemed excited too," Sting remarked. "I wouldn't mind leaving today for the Akane Resort."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting dubiously. "You may be a Dragon Slayer, but you really haven't fully recovered yet."

Sting waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. I don't want to hold back the girls. If they wanna go, we should go. Besides, I will have some time to enjoy some massages and the hot springs, right?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting's declaration. Rufus shrugged. "It is the Master's wishes after all, yes?"

Rogue agreed, "I think Yukino and Lucy would be pleased to leave today."

Rufus glanced at the White Dragon Slayer through his eyelashes. _It is beyond crystal clear how much he cares about Yukino. Yukino has loved our Master for years and Sting has cared for Yukino for years. Now, I think I am beginning to understand._ His train of thought was broken by an exasperated Sting, yelling.

"Selas is coming back today? Why did no one tell me?" Sting was saying exasperatedly. "I am the Master! I should know these things!"

"How can anyone talk to an unconscious person, Sting? Selas called in right after I handed you your ass, Sting," Rogue replied irritable. Lector and Frosch were giggling. Sting growled. Rogue continued as if he never heard Sting. "I think Orga would be really happy that he doesn't have to man the bar another day. He still has to do it until Selas comes in. I didn't think Orga did a horrible job. I still prefer Selas."

"I think he was pretty decent at mixing drinks," Sting argued.

"Do you always have to turn everything into an argument, Sting?" asked Rufus as he passed him a document to sign. Sting grabbed the document and signed it. He placed it in a spot to his left on the table.

"What am I decent at?" Orga asked right behind the White Dragon Slayer.

"Making drinks," answered Rogue.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw a punch at me, Master," Orga taunted. "Your senses are probably off or not that good compared to a God Slayer's nose.

Sting turned his head and shot Orga the stink eye. "Fuck off, Orga! Just because my head is hurting, does not mean my senses are off. I can still smell you, dumbass."

Orga guffawed as he plopped right down next to Sting. He leaned towards Sting. "How do I smell?"

"Like a pain in the ass!" Sting growled shoving Orga's face away with his hand. "Aren't you supposed to be handling the bar until Selas gets back?!"

"Why do you think I'm sitting here?" Orga growled back.

"Selas is obviously here," Rufus concluded.

Orga rubbed his head. "She kicked me out. She didn't want anyone in her kitchen. That girl is absolutely insane being all attached to a fucking kitchen."

"Sting should be pleased we got our bartender back. Selas can now make that tea for the pain," Rufus smoothly interjected.

"That's right," Sting said relieved.

"Are you still hurt, Sting?" Lector asked looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"I'm fine!"

"I think the tables are more fine than you are Sting."

"I'm fine dammit!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"See? Frosch agrees with me!"

Rufus sighed as he signed another document. Some things never change. But deep down inside, Rufus would never change it for the world. All of his life, he been longing to make good memories. Better memories than the ones he had lived in for most of his life. Rufus was thankful for the life he had lived at Sabertooth. Although, his early days under Jiemma was very harsh and cold, he was thankful to have made the friends he did in Sabertooth. Back then, he didn't call them friends. They were his allies.

"Memorized."

"Good memory to remember, huh?" asked Orga.

"Yes," Rufus said quietly. "I don't have a lot of good memories, Orga. Most of them were memories I wished I could forget and never remember. After all, what's left of me is only a memory."

"I don't think that's true," Orga rumbled.

Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you forget who you are, there are people who won't forget you. Sabertooth is your family and your home. We will never forget about our friends for as long as we live." Rufus stared at Orga.

Orga blinked in surprise. "Well, damn, I didn't think that would happen, but Fairy Tail is rubbing off on me.

"Thank you," Rufus said quietly. "For being my first friend."

"You were my first friend as well. Don't you ever bloody forget that!"

"Memorized."

"Damn fucking straight you memorize that! I worked hard on that speech!"

* * *

Lucy and Yukino made their way to the guild. On the way there, Yukino fumed about Sting's stupidity much to Lucy's enjoyment. Lucy thought it was very cute the way Yukino spoke about him. _I wonder if Sting knows how much Yukino cares for him. But I won't worry about that. Getting them to acknowledge their feelings for each other at the Akane Resort is perfect._

"I can't believe that idiot! When is Sting ever going to mind his own business? But I am really worried for him too. Rufus called me last night saying that Sting would probably wake up in some amount of pain. I didn't think that all of those tables would cause so much damage. And Libra did a number on him as well," Yukino ranted while both women made their way to the Sabertooth guild. Yukino had been talking to Lucy about what had happened while Lucy was in the library. Lucy inwardly chuckled. Judging by how much Yukino ranted about Sting, the girl did really care about the White Dragon Slayer.

"I am so happy that Rufus agreed to watch over Sting. God, I was so worried about Sting. Rufus is such a good person! I definitely owe him!" Yukino continued.

Lucy's lips twitched. Rufus probably agreed to help so he can amuse himself at the expense of the White Dragon Slayer.

"I am sure Sting is in good hands. Rufus and Rogue will get Sting back on his feet in no time," Lucy reassured the Celestial mage next to her as she pushed the Sabertooth guild doors open. Lucy smiled at the sight that greeted her as she walked towards the table. Rufus and Rogue were sitting on the opposite side of Sting and Orga at their guild table. In front of the Sabertooth mages were a few plates of food and cups of coffee and tea. Every so often, Sting would rub his temple and grimace. In front of the White Dragon Slayer were piles of paperwork on the table. Karma sure is a bitch.

Lucy took a seat right next to Rufus while Yukino sat on the opposite side of Sting. Lucy watched as Yukino rubbed Sting's back. Lucy leaned slightly towards Rufus. "How is he doing?"

Rufus shrugged. "He cracked twenty tables with his skull and body and was body slammed into the ground by a certain Celestial spirit mage. He will be fine. He is a Dragon Slayer after all."

"He will be fine," Rogue agreed with a soft smile. "We gave him a special herbal tea that he is drinking right now to soothe the pain as well as some medicine."

"You feeling better Sting?" Lucy asked the White Dragon Slayer. Sting lifted his head and gave her his classic smile. "I am fine Blondie. You worry too much."

Lucy smiled. Same old Sting. At least he is feeling better. Lector and Frosch made their way over to greet her. Lucy smiled warmly at the Exceeds and greeted them back.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him Rufus," Yukino said to Rufus while rubbing Sting's back. "I really appreciate it."

"It was not a problem. We have managed to get something done."

"Paperwork?" guessed Lucy.

"Yes," Rogue answered.

"We?" echoed Yukino.

"Sting and I," Rufus clarified.

"We had nothing better to do so we decided to wait for you girls to come in," Rogue added. "I am assuming you want to go to the Akane Resort? I thought you may want to start planning."

Yukino glanced over at Lucy. "Didn't you want to leave to today, Lucy?"

"That is a good idea. I was hoping to leave today but I figured I would talk to you guys since I am your guest." Lucy agreed. Her nostrils were then hit by a delicious smell. "Something smells really good! Are you cooking, Orga?"

Rogue and Rufus laughed. Even Sting had a small smile on his face. Orga shook his head, "Nah, I can't cook to save my life. I do mix decent drinks."

"Oh, that's right! You were filling in for the bartender…I don't know her name," Lucy recalled.

"Yeah, Selas came back last night. She came in today to make us some breakfast and make Sting his much-needed pain remedy," Rogue explained.

Lucy smiled. "That was really nice of her."

"Ah, would the patient like some tea?" a friendly female voice asked. Lucy turned to see a young woman walking over with a steaming cup in her hand.

"Yes please," Rogue answered. "The sooner he is not in pain, we can stop babysitting and he can stop his moaning."

The young woman laughed as she handed Sting his tea whom took it gratefully. She turned to Lucy and held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Selas, Sabertooth's bartender, cook, and part-time nurse."

Lucy smiled and shook Selas's hand. "I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Selas raised an eyebrow indicating the unasked question.

"Oh, I am just here to visit friends and hang out for a few weeks."

"Well, it is wonderful to meet you Lucy. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh! Can I have a strawberry smoothie?"

"Of course," Selas laughed. The bartender walked off to the kitchen.

"Selas is a really nice person," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she had been working here for a couple of years," Yukino said thoughtfully. "She was the first person I spoke to when I first joined Sabertooth."

"But touch her kitchen, she will beat you up," chuckled Rogue. He nudged over a plate of biscuits towards Lucy. Lucy enthusiastically grabbed a biscuit and bit into it.

"Of course, I will beat you up if you touch my kitchen," Selas said cheerfully as she placed platters of food in front of the group. "That kitchen is my baby. It takes a lot of love to take care of a large kitchen."

"Enough talk about Selas and her kitchen," Sting interrupted. "I want to know about Blondie's plans about the Akane Resort."

Lucy looked at Sting with surprise. Sting continued. "You were really excited about the Akane Resort, so I don't see the reason in not leaving. We will leave later today hopefully get to the Akane Resort by this evening."

"Are you sure you will be fine to go Sting?" asked Lucy.

"Sting will be just fine. The herbal medicine I gave him is working. If you want, I can give you the ingredients and the instructions on preparing the tea. It is fairly simple," offered Selas.

"Oh, Selas! Really, you would do that? Thank you!" Yukino exclaimed.

"This is also not the first time that Sting has not been here. We do have the chain of command in place." Rogue added smiling.

Sting nodded his head. "Like I said before, I am leaving Rogue and Orga in charge. Selas, I want you to take care of approving missions and manning the bar. Rogue and Orga would have enough to do as temporary guild master."

"It is settled then," Selas said serenely.

"Damn straight," Sting smirked.

"Are you sure you will be okay? We can always go tomorrow!" Yukino asked Sting.

"Of course I will be fine! You worry too much woman!"

* * *

"I think someone spoke to soon," Rufus remarked his eyebrow lifted in distaste at the slumped over Dragon Slayer across from him. The four mages had just boarded the train and found a private compartment on the train. The train didn't even have to move for the Dragon Slayer to look like he was going to lose his stomach. Sting's face was so pale, he looked like death was coming upon him. Dragon Slayers and trains. Fucking fantastic.

Rufus and Lucy were sitting right next to each other while Sting and Yukino sat across from them. Lucy and Rufus had both pulled their feet up and were warily watching the Dragon Slayer across from them for signs of possible disgusting and unflattering projectiles. Yukino was rubbing Sting's back. Lector was standing on the seat right next to Sting.

"I will be fine!" grunted Sting. "It is only a three-hour train ride. I have—"

The train began to move and Sting's eyes widened comically as his white face turned even whiter. He slouched forward in his seat and groaned, "Uhg, I think I'm going to—"

 _BAM!_

Sting fell forward onto the floor unconscious.

"Sting!" yelped Lector.

Rufus and Lucy stared wide-eyed at Sting and then at Yukino.

"Uh, I don't think they would like to clean up after Sting."

"Impressive reflex. We avoided a mess and a damaged pride," Rufus said smiling warmly at the embarrassed girl.

He looked down at Sting and chuckled," Memorized."

Hand-to-hand combat training was certainly paying off for Yukino. Rufus stood up and hoisted Sting up and laid Sting sideways on the bench next to Yukino.

"I don't think the Master would be flattered to have been lying asleep on the floor. Let's hope he stays asleep until we get off the train."

"There is something that might be helpful. It has worked on Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus," Lucy piped up.

"Really?" asked Yukino.

"Place his head in your lap and massage his head. It provides comfort and a distraction." Lucy instructed Yukino. Yukino lifted Sting's head and shifted herself until she was under Sting's shoulders and head. She placed his head on her lap and began to sift her fingers through Sting's hair absentmindedly.

"This works on Dragon Slayers, Lucy?" asked Rufus interestedly.

Lucy shrugged. "I have only done this a few times with Natsu. Normally, Team Natsu would avoid taking trains. It helps Natsu because he doesn't see me as a vehicle."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. Lucy laughed. "Let me clarify. Natsu can't handle any type of transportation; however, he can fly with Happy. I asked him why and he told me that he doesn't see Happy as a transportation. I guess as long as he doesn't see me a transportation vehicle, Natsu won't get sick. I also think it provides a bit of a distraction and comfort to Dragon Slayers."

Lucy and Rufus watched the scene across from them. If Lucy was Mirajane, she would have started squealing and thinking about blue-eyed, white-haired babies. Lucy figured that this would be a good way to push the two together.

Lucy and Rufus sat quietly right next to each other. Rufus was gazing outside the window his gaze unfocused. Lucy smiled. She wondered is Rufus ever got tired of thinking. Lucy turned her attention back to the two mages and Exceed sitting across from her. She watched amused as Lector yawned.

"Lector?"

The Exceed turned his head. Lucy patted her lap. The Exceed's face lit up and he jumped onto the space next to Lucy and nestled himself into her lap.

"Thanks Miss Fairy," he mumbled.

"You are very special," Rufus murmured.

"I am?" Lucy asked surprised.

"You seem to have a talent to make a connection with everyone you meet," Rufus said smiling.

Lucy shrugged. "It's called being nice."

Rufus chuckled. "That is also very true."

Lucy smiled and looked over at Yukino and Sting. She was surprised to see that Yukino's eyes were closed and her hands were on Sting's head. Lucy smiled softly.

"Memorized."

Lucy looked over at Rufus. "Why are you memorizing that? To have an edge over them?" she asked smiling.

"It is a good memory that I would like to remember. It's a precious memory. It's a precious memory of the people I value the most." Rufus lowered his head so his ponytail would fall over his shoulder. "I value my team over my own life. Orga was my first real friend. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino also found their ways into my heart."

Rufus paused for a moment. He smiled wryly. "I think I would be a liar if I didn't say that Fairy Tail has found a special spot on my heart. Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and you specifically found yourselves a spot in my heart as well as Sabertooth's heart.

"Wait a minute," Lucy interrupted. "I get that I got a spot. How do the others get a spot?"

Rufus laughed. "Gray and I became good friends during the party. Rogue admired Gajeel. Natsu taught Sting a lesson we all needed to hear. Erza's kindness in returning Lector back to Sting endeared her to Lector. Orga is happy he knows has a sparring partner in Laxus. Yukino really had a moment with Mirajane."

Lucy smiled. "What about me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but I wanna hear it."

Rufus sighed but he complied with her wishes.

* * *

Lucy followed Rufus to their hotel room that they were sharing. Rufus had taken her bag away from her once he smoothly got the keys for the two hotel rooms. Lucy had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at Yukino's horrified expression. Rufus had smoothly told that it is for Lucy's and Yukino's protection to have a guy with each girl. Lucy had interjected, convincing that there were plenty of perverts around at the Akane Resort. Fortunately, for Lucy, she had Erza around to scare off the creepers. Sting had taken the key Rufus offered. Lucy almost melted when she saw Sting take Yukino's bag from her.

"I didn't think you were that devious," she teased the blonde mage as they walked up the stairs.

Rufus chuckled. "I couldn't let you get all the fun. Convincing Yukino to allow Sting to lay his head on her lap. My, my Miss Heartfilia. That was quite sneaky of you."

"It was not being sneaky. It works for Dragon Slayers," Lucy defended herself smiling.

Rufus laughed as they came to a stop in front of the hotel room. Lucy unlocked the door with the hotel room key that Rufus had given her. Lucy pushed the door open and walked into the room. She sauntered through the bathroom taking note of the grand bathtub in the bathroom as well as the two beds in the room. Rufus walked in right behind her still holding onto the bags.

"I must say," Lucy said grinning, "I really love the hotel rooms. It seems to get better every single time."

Rufus hummed in agreement.

"Where is Sting and Yukino staying?"

"The room right next to us. It was quite fortunate that I managed to get two adjoined bedrooms."

Rufus pointed towards the door. Lucy clapped her hands and ran up to the door. She rapped her knuckles over the door. A few seconds later, Yukino opened the door. Both girls squealed and grabbed each other's arms.

"I was wondering who was knocking on the door!" laughed Yukino.

"Apparently, our rooms are connected which is a really nice feature to have," Lucy told her. "I'm going to unpack. After that, Yukino and I are gonna have some girl time together." She turned towards Sting and Rufus. "And, boys, you will not interrupt us."

"What are we going to do?" asked Sting.

" Go to the hot springs. I thought you might want to rest in the hot springs for an hour to rest your body. I'm sure you are quite sore."

"Wait, what about me?" asked Lector. Lucy peered at Lector thoughtfully.

"Would you like to stay with Yukino and me, Lector? We don't mind," Lucy asked.

"I would love to stay with Yukino and Miss Fairy!" Lector cheered.

"Then it is decided," Lucy said cheerfully.

Rufus sighed. He recognized this as part of Lucy's operation plan. Which was why Rufus and Sting were sitting in the hot springs without their lovely companions. After they had unpacked, Lucy had shoved both men out of the rooms with the map and towels but not before Yukino had finished pressing muscle pads to Sting's upper body and back. Lucy had then proceeded to shut the door in both of their faces.

Rufus laid his head back against the stone. Sting was across from him. The Slayer's eyes were closed. During the conversation, he had with Lucy on the train ride, Rufus held back on telling Lucy the people who really mattered to him. He closed his eyes and a memory surfaced into his head.

 _He had just joined Sabertooth. He was wearing trousers and a white shirt covered with a blue button down coat. A black-haired girl with green eyes skipped up to him and smiled widely at him._

" _Hi! You must be the new member to the guild. What's your name?"_

" _My name is Rufus," he muttered bashfully._

" _Nice to meet you, Rufus! I'm Minerva, but you can call me Min if you want!" she said smiling widely. She grabbed at his hand. "Come on! You should talk to people more."_

Minerva. Where are you?

Another memory flashed into his head.

" _I think we should make a team," Minerva stated proudly._

 _Orga and Rufus stopped arguing and stared at the dark-haired girl. Minerva had her hands on her hips with a determined look in her eyes._

" _What if I say no?" asked Orga gruffly._

 _Minerva glared at him. A book flew out of nowhere and smashed into his face._

" _Don't say no to me! It is a very good idea. We can become Sabertooth's strongest team!" She lowered her head. "I think it would make Father proud."_

 _Rufus hated seeing her looking so dejected. He relented. "Fine."_

 _The big smile she gave Rufus was worth it._

Minerva created the team that consisted of Rufus, Orga, and Minerva. He had countless memories with Minerva and Orga. His favorite memory was his tenth birthday.

 _Orga and Minerva smiled as Rufus blew out the candles._

" _Happy Birthday, Rufus!"_

 _Rufus was happy. He never had a birthday party and he never had his family celebrate it. The only person who cared was his mother. Now, he had a best friend and someone he considered to be his sister to celebrate his birthday._

 _A rectangular package was handed to him. He looked over at Minerva who was wiggling around in her seat. He looked over at Orga who winked at him._

 _He opened it._

 _It was an album titled "Sabertooth's Strongest Team Memories." He opened it and started chuckling. It was the celebration picture after completing their first job as a team._

 _Rufus flipped through the pages slowly with a small on his face. When he was done, he looked at Minerva and Orga who were looking at him eagerly. Rufus launched himself at the two. Orga grunted and Minerva shrieked. He was lying on top of them, his arms wrapped around the shoulders of the people he loved the most._

" _Memorized."_

He still had that album. It was one of his most precious possessions. It was one of his most precious memories of his sister. Minerva. Why didn't you come back? Don't you know you have people waiting for you here?

 _Knock, knock._

 _Rufus got up and padded over to the door. He opened it and stared at the nude, shivering girl he had come to dearly care for. Covered in bruises and scratches stood Minerva. Tears were running down her face._

" _Minerva," he breathed._

 _She threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form._

 _Anger filled him. Who did this to her?_

" _A-Am I weak Rufus?" she whispered. "Father says I am weak. Because I don't want to harm anyone."_

 _Rufus was stunned. What kind of father does this to his only child?_

" _No," he said firmly. "You are strong. Showing you care does not make you weak."_

 _Minerva snuffled. "Can I tell you a secret? Promise me you won't tell anyone."_

" _I promise, Minerva. You can tell me."_

" _He killed her. He killed my mother."_

 _Rufus's eyes widened in horror. Master Jiemma killed his own wife?! If there was anything that Minerva cherished: it was her mother. Minerva loved her mother more than anything._

 _For the first time, Rufus memorized Minerva's tears. He never wanted to see her cry tears of sadness and grief. He wanted her to only cry tears of joy and happiness._

Don't you know how much we miss you?

 _Rufus stared in shock. Minerva had eliminated the monsters. She had ignored the plan Rufus and Orga worked so hard on. She flatly ignored everything!_

" _Yo, Minerva!" Orga gruffly said. "I thought you liked following plans. We could watch each other's backs."_

 _Minerva kept her back to them._

" _I don't care about watching your backs," she spoke. Rufus's eyes widened at how cold her voice sounded. How hollow and lifeless her voice sounded to him. What are you saying, Min?_

" _There is no room for weakness. To make skies roar…to make the earth frost…to make seas silent…Isn't that the Sabertooth way?"_

 _Minerva turned around and Rufus's heart stopped. Her green eyes, once filled with life and warmth, was now empty and cold…and prideful._

" _After all, isn't it my job to be the Queen of the Tigers?"_

 _Minerva. What happened to you? Where is the sister I knew?_

The day she left to left alone in the monster-infested forest that no child or mage should ever be left in alone was the day the light in Sabertooth died.

She had turned him from a friend to someone she could command. She shoved everyone from her. Rufus knew that he couldn't defeat her, so he did the only thing he could do. Stick with her. If she is changing, then he shall change as well. He donned on those red clothes, that ridiculous hat, and the mask.

 _Lucy and Yukino had left to go into the library to read some books Lucy had found the night before and wanted to read. Orga and Rufus were sitting at the table._

" _Sting has not found any leads on Minerva," Orga said quietly. "Or Jiemma for that matter. Dobengal confirmed it."_

 _Rufus closed his eyes._

" _I won't lie. I miss Minerva. I miss the girl she was," Orga said quietly. "She meant a lot to us."_

" _She still does," Rufus whispered._

" _We will find her and bring her back to Sabertooth. Sabertooth has not fully healed until Minerva is brought back."_

 _Rufus smiled softly. "Sabertooth is her home."_

Rufus thoughts were cut short by a splashing of water. He looked up to see Sting sitting right next to him.

"Go away."

"Make me," he shot back.

Rufus glared at him.

"Can't you not see I am trying to take care of a friend?"

"No, I can't. I don't know why you have to stick your nose in everything?"

"Because it's my talent and it's also my job to, dammit Rufus! I may not have known Minerva for as long as you, but we knew her before Fingers died. And dammit, I would be a fucking liar if I said I didn't care! But I do care, because that's what I am here to do. I am here to protect the guild and protect the members of Sabertooth! That's my job as Master of Sabertooth. My job is also protect the people who matter the most to me! And dammit, Minerva means a lot to a lot of people! She is your fucking sister. Minerva is to you as Lector is to me!"

Rufus stared at the worked up White Dragon Slayer.

"Every member of Sabertooth means the world to me! Jiemma will fucking pay what he did to Minerva! I won't wear that mask that I have worn for the past seven years ever again and neither should you!"

Sting was now sitting in front of Rufus, his hands squeezing Rufus's shoulders. Rufus watched as tears rolled down Sting's face.

"I hate seeing people suffer. I _hate_ watching people who matter to me suffer. I won't stand for it," Sting whispered fiercely, glaring at Rufus. "You memorize _every-fucking -thing_ I just said to you, you fucking ass! I mean every single word I said! I don't wear my heart on my fucking sleeve! So remember this, will ya!"

Rufus swallowed. "Memorized," he croaked.

Sting moved to sit right next to Rufus. Sting rubbed away the tears on his face. "I hate crying."

"I know," Rufus murmured.

"It is the worse when Yukino cries because it hurts my soul to see the girl I care about crying."

"You care for her?" asked Rufus feigning surprise.

Sting gave him a dirty look. "Stupid does not help you, Rufus. I know you know which is why I'm telling you."

Ah, Sting _does_ hold affection for Yukino, but he hasn't told the girl yet. Which was surprising considering Sting was a ladies' men. Telling Yukino would be no difficult task. Rufus raised his eyebrow. "Girls don't like to wait. You should tell her."

Sting swallowed…and mumbled something Rufus couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you Sting."

"I don't know how to," he choked out.

Rufus couldn't help it.

"Memorized."

"Fuck you, Rufus!"

* * *

Rogue and Orga finished the piles and piles of paperwork that Rufus and Sting would have been doing if they had been here at the Sabertooth guild.

"I have to admit, it is quieter now since Sting is not here anymore which is a great feeling," Rogue remarked.

Orga grunted.

"What? You don't agree?"

"I don't like doing paperwork."

"You offered."

"You offered for me."

"You didn't decline."

"Fro thinks so too!" the cute Exceed exclaimed cheerfully.

Orga glowered at Frosch and turned back to doing paperwork. Several members were milling around talking to one another laughing and drinking. Selas was cheerfully manning the bar and taking orders from people.

"We should work on filing the paperwork and we can celebrate by going out to the bar," Rogue suggested.

Orga grunted his agreement.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

Rogue imitated him. Orga grumbled a few choice words Rogue had no trouble hearing and smiling at. Rogue had to admit, when it comes to cursing, Orga would win. The man could come up with incredibly creative insults. Orga and Rogue worked quietly for a while as they filed away the paperwork. They were almost done in dealing with the paperwork when they heard a commotion downstairs.

"Another fight?" asked Rogue.

Orga shrugged. "Probably, I will go and break it up while you finish here."

"Please don't fry anyone."

"Can't promise that," Orga called through as he walked out of the door. Rogue heard a few shouts and heard Orga's classic," WHAT THE FUCK!" and an even louder commotion.

Twenty minutes later, Rogue had finished. He picked Frosch up and walked to the door. "Orga must have been able to shut those idiots up and stopped the fighting. That is the first."

He walked out of the guild master's office and stopped.

Every guild member laid on the floor unconscious. He spotted Dobengal slouching against the wall. Where the fuck was Orga?

"LIGHTNING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!"

"Fuck!" swore Rogue as he dove out of the way of the blast. He shook his fist at Orga who was hanging upside down from the banisters near the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to destroy the guild building."

Orga sneered and Rogue's stomach dropped. Something was wrong. The look in Orga's eyes. Was almost. Feral.

"What do you think, punk?" he sneered mockingly. "I'm gonna tear Sabertooth apart."

Rogue gritted his teeth. _What the fuck is going on here?_ He had to knock out Orga before he destroys the building. Rogue jumped into the shadows using the shadows casted by the unconscious members. He leaped out of the shadows and delivered a combination of a kick and a punch with his body with the use of his shadows to give him an edge over Orga.

 _What is Orga doing? Playing a game? Or is he serious? Either way, I have to knock him out._

Rogue jumped back into the shadows to evade another of Orga's attacks while he snatched guild members and tossed them to the side. He sprinted back towards Orga using the shadows to his advantage.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash," he growled deep in his throat as he delivered shadow-infused punches and kicks into Orga. Orga went flying back and Rogue followed after the God Slayer. Furiously, the two mages delivered attacks. Rogue was slammed backwards and downwards into the ground by Orga who had one hand wrapped around his throat. Rogue growled in pain as lightning currents ran through his body in a vicious assault. Orga cackled out loud at the sheer agony the Shadow Dragon Slayer was in.

"You are pathetic compared to me! I will destroy this guild and everyone in it!" Orga sneered in his face.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" roared Rogue in pure fury. Orga was thrown into the air by the force of the explosion. Rogue launched himself into the air after Orga.

"YOU DARE ATTACK MY GUILD! MY HOME!" Rogue roared. "WAKE UP YOU FUCKING, DIM-WITTED, GOD-SLAYING ASSHOLE! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU ARE A GOD SLAYER! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK! _**SHADOW DRIVE!**_ "

Rogue launched a continuous assault of shadow blades and whips with the intention to maim. He grabbed Orga and slammed him into the ground in Shadow Drive. They landed somewhere behind the bar.

"Pathetic?" hissed Rogue into Orga's face. "You fucking traitor."

Orga chuckled. "You lose."

" _What the—"_ Rogue felt something cut into his side and flung him off of Orga and into the wall. He slumped into the wall clutching his side. He looked up and was horrified at what he saw.

"Orga," he breathed. Orga was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Bruised and bloodied with scraps of his clothing from his pants hang loosely. Rogue's gaze cut towards the person wearing Orga's face picked himself off the ground.

"I enjoyed this fight. I should applaud you. You Sabertooth punks got spunk. Do you approve, milady?" he asked.

Soft footsteps were heard.

"I approve. Well done. Perhaps, this would teach Sabertooth a lesson."

 _I recognize this voice_ , Rogue thought in horror, _it can't be._

Rogue turned his head to look at the newcomer and his fears were confirmed.

" _Minerva."_

* * *

 **End Note: I have to admit, this was a really difficult chapter to write because of the several liberties I have taken with the story such as: Jiemma murdered Minerva's mother, the sister-brother relationship Rufus and Minerva had, the creation of the team between Minerva, Orga, and Rufus, and several other liberties. It literally took two months to write this chapter because I had so much I wanted to do in this chapter but I couldn't, otherwise, it would be over 12,000 words. At some points during that past two months, I was tempted to rip my hair out of my head because of the multiple things that were going on.**

 **IMPORTANT: I own Selas. No one uses her without my permission. I put a lot of creativity in inventing her. I also own Lord Haraku, Midori, Kanae, Miko, Michael, and Lord Ashida too. If you are going to use them in your stories, you will need my permission and you will need to acknowledge me as the creator. There will be a considerable number of OC (it could almost be considered an OC cast) and I own every single one of them.**

 **BTW, if someone wants to do a fanart of Rufus in his new garb which was described in one of the first three chapters, please do it. I give you my permission. If you do it, I will change the cover image of the story to the fanart of Rufus in his new garb. Why? I am fucking sick and tired of drooling over something in my head. People ask me, why are you drooling? I have to point to my head and say a wonderful image in my head. People look at me like I'm fucking nuts. I mean I am already crazy BUT STILL! But, I reallyreallyreally** _ **really**_ **want a sexy photo of Rufus to look at and drool over. So someone please save me and draw me a fanart photo of Rufus for** _ **Strange Magic**_ **please.**

 **Soooo, I decided to leave you guys at a cliffhanger with Minerva being the newcomer! *cheers* Secret Confession: Minerva is one of my favorite characters.**

 ***waits to get flamed***

 **Next in** _ **Strange Magic,**_ **Lucy, Rufus, Yukino, and Sting enjoy their stay at Akane Resort. Secrets are revealed and matters of the heart are revealed. Will this bond forming between the four last with enemies at every corner and the horrors and pains of the past come back to haunt the mages? Do you want to know more? Well, stay in tune for the next chapter of** _ **Strange Magic.**_

 **Please review, follow, and favorite** _ **Strange Magic.**_ **If you review, you get a special VIP spot in the next chapter.** **And I may answer any question you have relating to** _ **Strange Magic**_ **as well.**

 **~Akira Kuchiki**


	8. Attack on Akane Resort!

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am back with a new chapter for _Strange Magic_!

 **Recap** _ **:**_ Lucy, Yukino, Sting, and Rufus leave for the Akane Resort. Sting leaves Orga and Rogue in command of the Sabertooth guild. Memories from Rufus's past with Minerva are revealed. Sting promises Rufus that Minerva will be found and brought back home to Sabertooth. That same night, the Sabertooth guild is attacked by a strange man and Minerva herself!

 **Special Thanks:** Thank you to Faery'sConfessions and yorusorra for your kind and thoughtful reviews. I really appreciated your reviews. I would also like to thank everyone who favorited and followed _Strange Magic._

 **Warning:** I view this story as a love story, not as a romance. Please keep that in mind. Or you will become sexually frustrated.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter Eight: The Attack on Akane Resort!**

"Ahh, that feels really good," moaned Yukino as Lucy and her walked into the hot spring with towels wrapped around them. Rufus and Sting walked into the springs after the girls. Both pairs sat down in the hot water and let out collective groans of contentment. Lector hopped into the spring right next to Sting and splashed around in the water.

"Ugh," groaned Lucy as she felt her tense muscles relax.

"This is a well-deserved treat," Rufus acknowledged.

Sting grinned. "You bet! We kicked their asses!"

Lucy scowled. "We won because I scored!"

"Does it matter Blondie?"

Rufus sighed but smiled at the two blondes bickering. He was happy that Lucy had made friends with the people at Sabertooth after Sabertooth's actions in the Grand Magic Games. The group were sore from competing in _friendly_ competition against other groups of people in beach volleyball. Lucy and Yukino had wanted to swim, but Sting had to take a challenge. That led to Sting forcefully dragging the two Celestial mages into the game along with Rufus unwillingly. Lucy and Yukino had vented their frustration on the poor volleyball and several people. Rufus involuntarily shivered. An angry Celestial mage was not to be trifle with. Rufus closed his eyes as Yukino intervened into the conversation. "I must say," Yukino interrupted. "Our opponents were quite skilled."

"Won't disagree with ya," Sting agreed. "Some of the teams were a bit of a challenge."

"I knew you guys were going to win!" cheered Lector. "After all, Sting was on your side and he is the best!"

Sting smiled and high-fived Lector. "Damn right you are!"

Lucy smiled and added. "We also won because we had a super energetic Exceed cheering for us." Yukino nodded her head in agreement. Lector puffed up his chest with pride.

Yukino smiled. "I must say, this is the most fun I've had in a long time."

Lucy pouted. "Aw, are you saying that constantly being put in life-threatening situations isn't fun?"

Sting guffawed. "Blondie, I think that's just Fairy Tail."

Lucy grinned. "And we will never settle for anything less."

Yukino and Sting laughed while Rufus smiled. Rufus had to agree with Yukino. It _has_ been a while since he had any fun. Jiemma didn't believe in fun for it was a weakness. This would be the second day the four mages had been at the Akane Resort. Last night, after spending time at the hot springs, the men were dragged by the ladies to the Casino where Sting and Rufus had a _friendly_ competition in seeing how much money they could win while the girls played cards. When they retired, Sting and Lucy decided to get into an impromptu pillow fight much to Sting's delight and Yukino's horror. Rufus never been in a pillow fight as vicious as the one Lucy and Sting threw considering he had been in pillow fights with Minerva and Orga. And they were fucking deadly.

"What is next on the agenda?" Sting asked.

"I was planning on going to a magic show," Yukino chirped. "When I was younger, my sister and I went to magic shows where a wizard would use their magic to bedazzle the crowd or perform cool tricks for the kids." Yukino sighed. "I loved going to those."

Rufus looked over to Sting who was staring at Yukino thoughtfully. _I wonder what he is thinking so hard about._ Sting was not known for enjoyed magic shows, which was strange. But then again, Sting was a strange Dragon Slayer. Probably got that from idolizing Natsu.

Lucy smiled at Yukino. "I would go with you but I was planning on going to a party hosted by Kaien Akane."

"Akane?" echoed Rufus.

"The son of the genius who created this lovely and exciting tourist attraction."

Sting whistled. "Dude's loaded."

"I say," Rufus murmured. "Why him?"

"The tickets that Wendy got on her job was from a client who happens to be close friends with Mr. Akane. I need to thank him for the tickets," Lucy winked.

Sting stared at Lucy his eyes circles. "I must come then!" he demanded scooting through the water to Lucy's side. "Sabertooth must make connections!"

"With other guilds, Sting! Not rich people!" snapped Rufus.

Lucy turned her head away from Sting's puppy face. "Too late, snoozer. Rufus agreed to come with me."

Rufus raised his eyebrow. "I did?"

Lucy shot him a dirty look.

"Why?" Sting whined. "Now, you are going to get the best wine and food."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the White Dragon Slayer.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Rufus sighed.

"Sting, can you come with me to the magic show?" Yukino cut in. Rufus and Lucy's eyes cut to the nervous Celestial mage. There was a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She was looking down. "I understand if you don't. I know you don't like magic shows…" she trailed off unable to continue. Lucy's heart went out for her friend, knowing the amount of nerve it cost her to ask Sting.

"I'll go," Sting answered. Rufus hid his approving smile. Yukino looked up surprised. Lucy stared at Sting. She never seen that expression on his face. A softness on his face as he gazed with a small smirk at a red Yukino. Sting placed a hand on Lector's head. "Lector will come too."

Rufus smiled and caught Sting's gaze.

 _Took you long enough. You finally did it slowpoke,_ Rufus said with his eyes. Sting shot Rufus the stink eye. _I knew you could do it._

Sting smiled, D _amn straight._ Rufus watched with weariness as Sting started to eye Rufus speculatively. _Oh, no._

"Rufus, I have a request for you," Sting said formally. _Here it comes_ "I would like you to attend that party with Lucy as a representative for me. Give Mr. Akane my regards about the hotel."

Rufus sighed, "I will go to the party."

"Do not inform him of the numerous of pillows we destroyed in our battle," Sting informed him.

Rufus closed his eyes. "Yes, Master." – _you dumbass—_

"Ooh," Sting said smirking. "I _love_ being called that."

 _I'm going to kill him._

* * *

Rufus waited outside the hotel room while Lucy got dressed for the party hosted by the owners of the Casino and Hotel. Yukino and Sting had left some time ago to go to the magic show. Rufus had to admit he was surprised that Sting agreed to go with Yukino to watch a magic show. Sting was known for not showing any interest in watching other people use their magic to perform shows. He was wearing a red suit but decided to omit his mask. He idly wondered if Lucy will notice his lack of a mask. But then again, Lucy was very observant.

The door opened and Lucy walked out wearing a red strapless dress. Lucy stopped at the sight of him. "You aren't wearing your mask," she commented.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "This is not a masquerade party the last time I checked." Lucy laughed as Rufus held his arm out to her and Lucy took it. Lucy smiled as the pair walked, "I like it. It's a nice change."

Rufus smiled. "I am glad my companion appreciates it. I thought it would be a nice change."

"Did you wear the mask as part of the costume?" Lucy asked.

"No."

Lucy shrugged. "Just wondering. Some of the Fairy Tail female members were really curious to know the reason why you wear a mask."

Rufus smiled slightly. "I am pleased to know I am on thoughts of women."

Lucy blushed. _Coy and sly, aren't you._

"I never been to a party at a casino," Lucy started hesitantly. "It would be nice to enjoy some drinks and food."

Rufus hummed an agreement. "The parties are probably not as crazy."

Lucy laughed, relieved Rufus had gone along with the conversation. She wanted to kick herself for the stupid topic. She could have asked him about anything else.

"That's true. Every day there is a party at Fairy Tail. Does Sabertooth party?"

Rufus laughed. "We throw parties once in a while but we don't go overboard because Sting hates dealing with extra paperwork. I have not decided if Sting he hates doing the paperwork with me or just hates doing the extra paperwork. Sometimes, our mages get a little rambunctious once in a while, so I send Orga to separate them."

Lucy smiled at the mental image. She was surprised when Rufus continued. "I joined Sabertooth when I was ten years old shortly after my mother died. Jiemma had not yet become master and we weren't a well-known guild. Sting and Rogue got a kick out of Fairy Tail's antics. We were happy until Jiemma took over the guild."

"And the rest is history," Lucy concluded. Rufus inclined his head.

"We still feel the effects of it. Sting and I have been working on developing stronger relationships with the other guilds considering Jiemma didn't care to develop any relationships for he considered them weak." Rufus cracked a smile. "We know not to mess around with Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail."

"Kagura is scary," Lucy agreed smiling softly. Lucy and Rufus came to a stop behind a group of people dressed in similar outfits. Standing in front of a door was a man in a butler's outfit.

"We got here early," Lucy commented. He glanced down as Lucy reached into her hand purse and pulled out the two VIP tickets.

"Good, I thought I may have forgotten them," Lucy said relieved as she tucked the tickets back into her purse. The doors opened and the party goers were escorted through two tall magnificent wooden doors. Rufus and Lucy walked through the doors. Lucy handed her tickets to the man standing at the door. The man glanced at the two tickets and handed them back to Lucy and said graciously. "Enjoy the party, miss." He looked at Rufus. "You as well, sir."

Rufus and Lucy slightly bowed their heads in thanks to the man. They continued walking in and glanced around at the large ballroom. On the stage sat an orchestra playing. Guests were milling around walking in pairs or groups. Some couples were already on the dance floor dancing to the music.

There were several tables already set up and occupied. Servers walked around with drinks on their trays offering the drinks to guests. There was a buffet where people hung around and eat their food. A server walked up to them and offered drinks to them. Rufus took two glasses and thanked the server. Rufus and Lucy took tentative sips of the drink.

"Been a while since I tasted quality wine," Lucy sighed as she took another sip from the glass. She tucked her arm into Rufus's proffered arm. He walked her to the buffet. Rufus handed her his wine glass to pick up a plate. He took food that Lucy pointed out as looking delicious. He reveled in her surprised look as he shared his plate with her.

The two mages attentions went to the stage where the orchestra had stopped playing. A tall, dark-haired man stood on the stage with a smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you and I welcome you to my party," he spoke into a floating microphone. "My name is Kaien Akane. My father was the brain in creating this hotel, amusement park, and casino thirty years ago. I want to thank you for coming here and helping this establishment exist today. See these lovely men and women in these uniforms. Please give it up to our servers." Lucy, Rufus, and other guests clapped. "They put in a lot of effort to make this party a success. I want you to give it up for this talented orchestra as well." Another round of polite applause. "Thank you for providing the music for tonight." Mr. Akane turned away from the orchestra and back to his audience. "Please enjoy yourselves." The guests clapped as the Akane heir walked off the stage. Music filled the air once again. Rufus turned to Lucy. "Would you like to sit down?"

Lucy nodded her head. "I would." She tucked her arm into Rufus's arm and the couple walked over to one of the tables. Rufus waited until Lucy was seated before taking a seat right next to her. The two mages sat quietly watching the other guests mingle and dance. Rufus enjoyed people watching more than anything. He found that he could learn from other people. His eyes turned towards the Celestial mage sitting right next to him. She was watching the guests, a thoughtful look on her face. _She is absolutely beautiful._ Rufus's attention turned back to the tall dark haired Akane owner as he walked towards their table. Rufus stood up, offering a hand to Lucy, who noticed who was walking towards them, took his hand and stood to her feet.

Mr. Akane smiled warmly as he came up to the mages. Rufus and Lucy offered a bow as he bowed in return. "Thank you for coming to my party."

"It is our pleasure," Rufus returned politely. "The food and the music is delightful. It must have taken a lot of time to prepare."

Their host laughed. "It did, indeed. If I may, please give me your names."

"I'm Rufus Lore of Sabertooth," Rufus said with a slight smile."

"Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail," Lucy said smiling.

"I watched the Grand Magic Games. Both of you were spectacular," the host said warmly. "I enjoy having mages enjoy their time at my resort since this also seems to be a popular spot for mages as well."

"Speaking of guests," Rufus added smoothly. "The Sabertooth's Guild Master is a guest of the Akane Resort for a few days as our companion, but he couldn't come tonight since he had another engagement, but he requested me to send his positive compliments to you."

Lucy slightly smiled.

Kaien Akane practically beamed. "I am pleased to hear wonderful compliments." The man bowed again. "Please enjoy the party and the rest of your stay. If you need anything, please let my employees or me know."

Lucy and Rufus bowed in return and watched the Akane heir walk away to speak to the other guests. Lucy took her seat. Rufus was about to sit when refrains of the next song signaling the next dance rang throughout the room. He was pleased to have recognized the song. He turned towards the seated Celestial mage and offered his hand to young woman. Lucy looked up at him with surprise. Rufus smiled and tilted his head, slightly letting the high ponytail sway over onto his left shoulder. "Would you do the honor of dancing with me Miss Heartfilia?" Rufus asked softly.

Lucy smiled warmly at Rufus. She placed her hand into his hand and stood up. "I would love to," she replied.

Rufus smiled warmly back at her and hand in hand, he led her onto the dance floor where other couples were dancing. Lucy thanked the stars above that she endured those proper dances growing up. Fairy Tail had been quite reformative in her dancing skills thanks to Cana. Rufus placed Lucy's left hand on his shoulder and placed the same hand on her hip. He took Lucy's right hand into his left hand. Following the beat of the music, Rufus led Lucy through a slow dance.

Lucy knew that she could no longer hold back her feelings for Rufus. She kept denying it, telling herself that it is perfectly normal for a female like her to have a crush on a gorgeous male.

 _Tug._

Lucy felt the pull in her heart. _I can't keep on denying this feeling. It would be stupid of me to pretend there is nothing there._

 _Tug._

Rufus spun her around and brought her back into his embrace.

 _Tug._

His magic was singing to her soul. It was almost magic…a strange magic that pulled the two mages together.

 _Love hurts._ That was the first lesson he learned when he was a child. His beloved mother's passing was proof of that. He mourned her for days. He missed her smile, the way the whole mansion lit up with sounds of her laughter.

 _Tug._

 _Love was beautiful_. That was the second lesson he learned. Minerva's love for everyone was beautiful. Her warmth and light was beautiful. His mother's love made her beautiful. The love Fairy Tail members had for each other was beautiful. Yukino's and Lucy's love for their spirits was beautiful.

 _Tug._

 _Love is heartbreaking_. His heart cried at the bruises, cuts, and blood on Minerva's bare form. His heart cried for the girl who grew up too fast. The loss of losing a loved one is also so heartbreaking.

 _Tug._

 _Love is everywhere_. He just needed to look in the right places. _Orga, Sting, Rogue, Dobengal, and Yukino. Minerva. Sabertooth. Lector and Frosch. Mother. Lucy. Fairy Tail._ Even though love could be heartbreaking, it never stops. It keeps going, feeding its power to those who are willing to use it.

 _Tug._

 _Love is strength._ Wearing that mask was a symbol of closing off his soul. He was forced to strip away what Jiemma considered to be weakness. Love makes one stronger not weaker. In a few short days, Lucy proved to him that closing his soul off was foolish. Taking that mask of was his way of stripping off the last final piece to his façade. He could still be strong without that mask. For his sake. For Minerva's sake. For Sabertooth's sake.

 _Tug._

Rufus gazed into the large brown eyes of the Celestial mage. _I could no longer deny it anymore…how close to my heart you have become. I can't escape the grasp of fate. You are_ _truly the Light of the Fairies, indeed._ Rufus lowered his head until his cheek nestled against Lucy's temple. Lucy closed her eyes at the contact.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she whispered.

"Your acceptance. Your kindness," Rufus took a deep breath. "You remind me of my sister when she was younger, before she was forced to grow up too fast."

Lucy was stunned. Rufus had a sister?! Rufus continued, "In a way, I was forced to grow up too fast as well. You reminded me of something I have left behind along the way and it gave me the courage." Rufus wrapped his arms tightly around her. Lucy raised her arms to wrap around his shoulders. She buried her face into his shoulder. "You have become important in my heart, Lucy."

Lucy's throat felt dry at his confession.

 _Tug. Tug. Tug._

She smiled realizing the ultimate truth. _I can't deny it anymore._

"You have become important to me, too, Rufus," Lucy whispered. She felt his lips gently brush against her temple. She tilted her face up to him. Rufus smiled, leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. Lucy reciprocated the kiss with more energy than he expected causing him to slightly chuckle into the kiss. The two mages continued to dance.

* * *

Sting and Yukino were sitting in the theater chairs waiting for the magic performance to start. Sting was not all that interested in magic shows but seeing that Yukino was very interested in watching a magic show, he decided to go with her. He inwardly growled at the knowing smirk Rufus shot at him when Sting agreed to go with Yukino.

Sting had to admit that it was the right choice. Lector was sitting in Yukino's lap eagerly waiting for the show to begin. He glanced down at the white-haired woman right next to him. Yukino appeared to be thinking about something very intently.

"Do you know who is performing?" Sting asked Yukino. Yukino started.

"What?"

"Who is performing?" Sting repeated himself slightly smirking in amusement at the embarrassed blush dusting Yukino's cheeks. _Adorable._ Yukino reached into her purse for the flyer that Lucy had grabbed for her last night. Yukino scanned over the flyer and raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Sora the Magnificent."

The two mages blinked.

"What kind of name is that?" Sting muttered. " _Sora?"_

Yukino's eyebrow twitched. "And what kind of name is Sting?"

"It's a cool name!"

Yukino raised an eyebrow. "Gonna _sting_ all enemies to death? Maybe we should start calling you Master Bee."

Lines formed underneath Sting's eyes as he collapsed against his seat and stared straight ahead at the horrifying images of his honor and pride being terminated. Yukino hid a smile underneath her hand. "I think Sora is a nice name. I was more questioning his –erm—epithet."

"Magnificent? What's wrong with it?" asked Sting who returned to his normal self after deciding he would forbid Yukino from ever using that horrible nickname.

Yukino stared at the clueless Dragon Slayer sitting right next to her. "Typically people would add epithets that have the same letter as the first letter in their first name."

Sting tapped his chin with a finger. "Oh, I see. His epithet should start with the first letter of his first name."

Yukino nodded her head. "Hmmm, so maybe..." Yukino trailed off thoughtfully. "Sora the Strong."

"Sora the Spontaneous."

"I don't think being spontaneous is exactly a good thing."

"Fine. Sora the Sterile," Sting offered.

"Sting!"

Sting raised his hands in defeat as Yukino huffed. She turned her head away from him but Sting saw the faint smile on her face as she did so. Sting smiled as he draped an arm over her shoulders. Yukino leaned slightly into his embrace. The companionable silence between the two mages were cut off suddenly when the announcer's booming voice announced loudly the entrance of the performer. Yukino, Sting, and Lector cheered and clapped…and the trio choked when a guy came walking out in a leotard.

Yukino stared at the guy in a leotard and looked down at the flyer wondering if this was the wrong show. It wasn't. Sora the Magnificent was truly wearing a leotard.

A snort of laughter came out of Sting's mouth before he could stop it. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop laughing. Yukino relaxed when people around the group began to laugh. The performer grinned as he strutted across the stage miming a ballerina act while screwing up causing the crowd to go into hysterics. Tears were coming down Sting's face as he clapped loudly along with the rest of the guests. Sora the Magnificent bowed as he transformed his outfit and started the magic show. Yukino was in awe of the mage's ability to use Illusion and transformation magic on himself and objects. He called up audience members to help him much to Yukino's delight.

Sting couldn't help but enjoy the show. He enjoyed it even more as he watched his girl enjoy the show. Her smile was the only thing he wanted to see. He never wanted to see her tears ever again. After the show, Yukino all but dragged him backstage to get an autograph from the mage. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long since one of the employees recognized him as Sting Eucliffe the Master of Sabertooth. Yukino asked for an autograph with such excitement, Sora seemed more than happy to comply.

After Yukino got his autograph, the two mages thanked the performer for his wonderful performance and walked off and decided to walk around. At some point, during the walk, Yukino reached for his hand and laced her fingers around his. Sting smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Yukino smiled back up at him.

After a while, Sting heard a voice coming from somewhere. He stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"What is it?" Yukino asked, looking up at him concerned.

"Do you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"A voice."

Yukino stopped and stared straight ahead as she concentrated on listening. After a while, she shook her head.

"STING!" the voice screeched. Yukino's hand shot into her purse. "I forgot I head a communication lacrima in my purse." She said as she pulled out the communication lacrima. She looked at the screen. "Rogue."

"Is the moron there, Yukino?"

"Yes."

"Put him on," the Dragon Slayer said shortly. "I need to talk to him. It's an emergency."

"An emergency? Shouldn't he be able to handle it?" Sting asked irritated. He was really enjoying himself. Yukino gave him a look as she handed the communication device to him. Sting sighed and looked at the screen. His mouth dropped open when he saw half of his friend's face covered in bandages. "What happened to you, Rogue?! You looked as if you got beat."

"We all did," the Shadow Dragon Slayer said grimly.

"What do you mean? Was this another brawl?"

"If it was a guild brawl, I would have never called you, Sting," Rogue said. Sting was surprised to hear how strained Rogue sounded. "Sting, you need to come back to Sabertooth. It was un- _fucking_ -believable. We never saw it coming."

"Saw _what_ coming?!"

"It was an ambush. We never stood a chance. After everyone was on the floor unconscious or injured, they left."

Sting closed his eyes. "Was anyone killed?"

"No." There was a slight pause. "But Orga is in critical condition."

Sting's eyes shot open. "What the _fuck_? Who is the fucking bastard who did this to my guild?" Sting snarled.

"A guy and…" Rogue paused. Sting glared at his partner and realized how tense and upset Rogue was.

"Who else, Rogue? I need their names."

"Minerva."

" _Fuck,"_ hissed Sting. He grabbed Yukino and started to run following his nose leading to Lucy and Rufus. He spoke quickly into the lacrima. "Keep an eye on the injured. I'm going to find Lucy and Rufus. On our way."

* * *

Rufus and Lucy were walking through the Casino, stopping to play games when Rufus heard his name and Lucy's name being shouted.

"Lucy!"

"Rufus!"

Both mages turned around. Lucy spotted Yukino and Sting running towards them. Lector was flying right above them. Rufus tensed at the distressed look on Yukino's and the grim look on Sting's face. The two waited for the other pair to run up to them. Sting didn't waste any time. "We need to leave the Akane Resort right now."

"Why?" asked Lucy. "What's wrong?"

"I got a call from Rogue. Sabertooth has been attacked. Orga is in critical condition."

"What?" asked Rufus, stunned. "How could this happen?"

"It was an ambush. Rogue and Orga didn't stand a chance. Rogue was attacked by someone impersonating Orga. According to Rogue, Orga is in critical condition," Sting finished. Rufus knew Sting was hiding something from him, but figuring Sting will tell him later. Rufus decided on a course of action.

"Very well. Let's move out," Rufus ordered taking off at a sprint while the others followed.

 _BOOM!_

Lucy yelped and Yukino flinched at the sound. Rufus and Sting, grabbing Lector to his chest, fell into defensive stances in front of the girls as people around them flinched, screamed, and started to run to the nearest exit. Casino employees were running around, ushering people towards the emergency exits.

 _BOOM! BOOM!_

As more explosions sounded throughout the Casino, Rufus starting running as Sting, Lucy, and Yukino followed right behind him. Lector flew right behind the mages. A Casino employee ran up to Rufus and panted," Sir! Sir! Follow me to exit!"

Sting grabbed the man and shook him. "We will be fine! Get everyone else out of this building!"

"But, sir!"

Sting shook the man harder. "Listen dumbass! I am the Master of Sabertooth! Go!"

The terrified man ran off herding people to the exit. Sting grabbed Lucy and Yukino and sprinted after Rufus who was now ahead of them. The three mages caught up to Rufus as crashes were heard. The four mages sprinted while people ran the opposite way towards the exits, arms covering their heads.

"Is someone attacking the resort?!" shouted Lucy over the din and chaos.

"I don't know Blondie! We have to move it! Now!" shouted Sting.

"Follow me!" shouted Rufus.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Lucy as she launched herself at Sting and Rufus slowing the two mages down. The two men staggered underneath Lucy's weight. "Someone is attacking the resort! Are you guys seriously going to ignore that! We need to investigate!"

Sting's eyes widened as his nostrils flare. "Get down!" he roared as he tackled Lucy and Yukino. Lucy's eyes widened as a blade of light flashed over their heads. One millisecond too late, Lucy was sure she would have no longer possessed a head. Lucy and Yukino landed on their stomachs while Sting crouched over the two girls. Holding onto Lector, Rufus had dived away and rolled into a crouch, his green eyes narrowed. There was way too much dust in the air for him to see anything. Rufus looked over at Sting to see the White Dragon Slayer's nose quivering.

"Rufus," Sting said quietly but loud enough for the Memory mage to hear. "Get ready. We got company."

Lucy and Yukino propped themselves up onto their elbows and squinted into the dust cloud. Sting and Rufus tensed as three silhouettes appeared.

"Damn. I missed," a gruff voice said.

The other silhouette giggled and swatted the other silhouette. "Oh, don't worry Makoto, dear. We have another shot!"

"Show yourselves before I come over there and make you!" growled Sting, white markings appearing on the White Dragon Slayer's skin. Sting and Rufus slowly raised themselves to a defensive stance. Lucy and Yukino raised themselves onto one of their knees, hands going to their keys.

"Oh my. Someone is anxious for a fight," a third voice chuckled. "I suppose we can humor you." The dust cloud was immediately swept away by an intense wind. Lucy and Yukino winced and leaned forward into the wind as Sting and Rufus raised their arms to block the wind. Rufus's ponytail was swinging around wildly in the wind. Sting gritted his teeth in agitation. Immediately the wind settled down and three people stood where the dust cloud was previously.

There was silence as the two groups stood facing off. Rufus studied their opponents carefully. One was a tall, muscled buff man with scraggly orange hair and the other two were women. The first woman was shorter than the other woman with blonde pigtails and purple eyes. She was wearing a flowery dress with white leggings. The other woman was wearing a black elastic bodysuit. Her hair was up in a long green ponytail.

Lucy's eyes widened. She glanced over at Yukino. Judging by the wide brown eyes of her friend, Yukino could also feel their immense magical power

Sting snarled, "Rufus!"

Rufus moved his arms in quick, sharp movements. "Ready!"

"Oh, I don't think so," the woman in the black suit said coldly. She raised her hand and a black circle appeared right next to Rufus. Before Lucy could yell out a warning, the black circle wrapped around Rufus and disappeared, Rufus along with it. Sting stood in shock. He barely saw it happen it was so quick.

"Where did you take him?" shouted Lucy. Yukino's fists were clenched.

"Answer!" shouted Sting enraged. He could feel his magic swirling inside of him.

The man, named Makoto, folded muscular arms. "We were following orders."

"From WHO?" shouted Lucy as she yanked out her whip and Yukino pulled out her two keys.

"The only person who can command us," giggled the pig-tailed girl. "We wanted to avoid your attack first." She beamed at the taller and possible older woman. "Good job, Erika."

"Yukino," Sting said, his voice giving no room for argument. "Find Rufus. Lector go with her. Lucy, stay with me. I think we are going to teach these three imbeciles a lesson for messing with our friend."

"I agree," Lucy agreed flicking her whip. Her eyes narrowed on the three opponents. She pulled out Virgo's key and readied herself. Yukino nodded her head and ran off with Lector flying right behind her.

"I don't think so!" Erika snarled. Before Lucy could look behind her to warn Yukino, a curved body slammed into her knocking the mage off her feet onto the ground. She heard Yukino groan in pain and Lector wheeze. _How did she do that?_

Erika had her hand pointed towards the Celestial mages. A pitch black blast shot towards the two mages. Sting sprinted towards the girls and scooped them up and lunged out of the way of the blast.

The trio scrambled back on their feet. Lucy swiped out one of her Zodiac gate keys. "I open thee, Gate of the Scorpion!" she shouted. Scorpio sprang forth. "Rock on! Sand Blaster!" Sting had charged the man in the strange group yelling, "Holy Ray!" A bright white light arced out and hit the man in the chest. The man did a backhand spring and the two mages launched at one another. Lucy and Yukino glared at the two women who were still standing in front of them despite being blasted with Scorpio's Sand Blaster. _There is no other way. For some reason, they stopped Yukino and Lector from leaving. They sent Rufus somewhere. I guess we have no other choice but to fight and defeat them._

 _Please be safe Rufus,_ Lucy prayed.

* * *

Before Rufus knew it, he was dumped onto the floor in a different part of the Casino. First glance around, he realized he never been to this part of the Casino.

"What the hell was that magic?" he muttered.

"One of my subordinates' special magic abilities. I must say it comes in handy sometimes," a smooth female's voice said somewhere behind him.

Rufus turned around sharply facing the voice. "What do you want?" Rufus said ungraciously.

"Oh, my. Someone seems to lack manners."

"I don't show kindness to my enemies," Rufus said coldly. "Show yourself or I will force you to come out."

The woman let out a long sigh. "I suppose I have no choice."

Rufus tensed as he heard heels clacking on the floor. Out of the shadows stepped a woman wearing black pants and a red sweater with a spear on her back. Familiar dark eyes laughed at him. Rufus stepped back in horror.

"Selas," he breathed.

Selas burst out laughing. "I love the look of shock on your face Rufus Lore. It is entertaining to see such shock and anger on a handsome face.

Rufus tensed at his last name. _How did she know?_ Rufus raised his hands at Selas and shot several beams of light at her. To his surprise, she evaded them all with incredible, practiced ease. "Why are you here Selas?"

"To retrieve you."

"Who?" the Memory mage snarled.

"I am afraid I cannot divulge that information, Rufus dear."

Rufus opened his mouth to growl out one of his spells. "Ah-ah, I wouldn't attack if I were you, Rufus. You are clearly outmatched. You lost this fight long before it even started."

Something in her voice made Rufus hesitate. _She knows something that I don't know_ , he realized. Rufus narrowed his eyes at Selas. "What are you talking about?"

"Good boy," Selas praised as she walked towards Rufus like a lion stalking his prey, "While we are having this… _insightful_ conversation, three of my subordinates are facing off against your companions. My subordinates will continually attack your companions until _I_ command them to stop. Your companions are powerful but nowhere near the skill level of assassin mages." She paused. "I have been ordered to take _you_ into custody by any means necessary. I have taken the liberty of taking out the Sabertooth guild. If that won't make you kneel, I will force your hand."

Rufus laughed bitterly. "You talk too much Selas. How are you going to make me submit?"

Selas smirked coldly, the sight of her smile causing Rufus's blood to turn into ice. "You should have kept your mouth closed, brat." She snapped her fingers and out of the darkness, a curved figure walked right up to stand next to Selas.

 _Please no. Please let it not be…_

A woman with dark hair and green eyes stood right next to Selas, eyes focused on Rufus. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress and an iron collar around her neck as if it branded her as a slave. Her hair was loose, no longer in the classic buns and braids she normally wore her hair. No make-up was on her face.

"Minerva," breathed Rufus. "What is the meaning of this?"

Selas burst out laughing. She slung an arm around Minerva's still shoulders, the Territory mage not blinking or screeching at the woman to unhand her. Rufus wasn't sure what he found more unsettling: Minerva not doing anything or Selas's friendly gestures to the former Sabertooth mage. "It is exactly what it looks like, Rufus, darling. She is with me. Or rather, working _under_ me is the more correct way to phrase it," Selas said stroking Minerva's hair. Rufus was disturbed by how calmly Minerva seemed to take Selas's treatment of her. Minerva had always been vain about how her hair was kept.

Selas stopped stroking Minerva's head and shoved the mage away from her. "So, what is it going to take, brat?"

Rufus ignored her. "Why is Minerva with you?"

Selas calmly stepped forward. "I told you. Strike one."

Rufus sidestepped. "You told me _what_ she is doing. You didn't answer _why_?Answer the question I am asking first." He glanced over at Minerva to keep her in his line of sight.

Selas smiled and studied her nails. "I don't negotiate. Strike two."

"I am afraid to inform you that we are at a standstill."

Selas snorted. "The only standstill is the one in your head, you stupid brat. Drain him."

Minerva's hand shot towards him. Before Rufus could retaliate with an attack of his own, a ball of space wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. His eyes widened as he felt his magic being drained from his body. He had forgotten that Minerva was capable of draining people of their magic. _It seems I have underestimated Selas,_ he thought wryly.

"Release him," Selas said. Rufus was dropped to the floor onto his knees.

"Memory Make," Rufus intoned watching the two women. "A Night of—"

Rufus's eyes widened as a blur shot towards him and slammed him into the ground so hard he blacked out.

Selas smiled as she stood over her prey. She put two fingers to her forehead and said, "Target down. Retreat."

* * *

Lucy, Yukino, and Sting fell against each other back-to-back. Sting wiped his mouth of the blood. _Damn, these bastards,_ he thought. _They are tougher than they look._ He glared at Makoto. Apparently, he could use Light Magic and was extremely proficient with hand to hand combat leaving the two at almost a standstill. Lucy had called out Capricorn to help Sting with taking on the guy but had to close Capricorn's gate as it was taking too much of her magic energy to keep Capricorn's gate open.

Lucy and Yukino were facing off against Erika and Aina, as the pig-tailed girl introduced herself, before charming Lucy into tickling Yukino. Yukino, with the help of Libra, managed to knock Lucy away towards Sting who pinned the Celestial mage's arms until she snapped out of it. Before the two mages could collect themselves, they were blasted back by Erika's and Makoto's magic. Lucy called out Aries for the spirit to use her Wool Magic to block the blades of light sent at the Celestial mage. The blades of light twisted away from Lucy and shot towards the White Dragon Slayer. Lucy was about to call Caleum out, but before she could Sting blasted the light-infused blades with his magic.

Lucy couldn't help but think that for powerful mages, the mages weren't giving much energy into killing them. Not that she was complaining. It is just _strange_. It was almost as if they were holding back purposefully. Deciding she wanted to bait the mages into a conversation, to not only discover their intentions but to give herself and her companions a much needed breather. "Are you guys waiting for something?" she asked slightly wincing as Yukino and Sting turned to stare at her as if she was off her rocker. _I am absolutely off my rocker,_ she thought. _I blame Fairy Tail for my insanity. God, I_ used _to be normal._ _This could end really badly_.

The other three mages paused what they were doing before exchanging glances. The man shrugged and turned back to her. "We are waiting for orders."

"Oh," Lucy said, surprised they even bothered with her granted that Sting and the guy literally had their hands at each other's faces and throats and had paused to bother with her. Yukino and the other two women blinked. Lucy nodded her head as if she was agreeing with them. "That's good. Following orders."

The little girl, Aina, nodded her head cheerfully. "That's our job."

"What is your job anyways?" asked Lucy. "To destroy a resort."

Aina looked at her with wide eyes. "Of course not!" The little monster grinned toothily at Lucy. "Bark like a dog!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Woof! Woof!" Lucy barked crouching down like a dog. She shot back up, tick marks on her forehead. "Hey! Stop that!"

Makoto immediately placed two fingers on his forehead and snapped. "Knock it off! I'm talking to the Captain!" He flung Sting off of him. Sting managed to fall into a backwards roll, rolling back onto his feet.

"What was that for?" he yelled at the man who blatantly ignored him.

Erika and Aina looked over at their companion annoyed but stopped when they saw him in his strange position. Lucy widened her eyes for she recognized this position from Hibiki and Warren. _Telepathy._ A slow smirk spread across the muscular man's face and he opened his eyes. "It was quite refreshing to play with you three for a while, but it is time for us to go."

Aina and Erika disappeared and appeared right next to him.

"Wait!" shouted Sting sprinting towards the three. "Where is our companion? Where did you take him?"

The man snarled, "Bug off, you annoying flea!" He swiped his hands at Sting. Sting jumped back as a bright flash of light flashed from his hands blinding the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial mages. Lucy covered her eyes with her hands, wincing from the pain of the blinding light. After their eyesight returned back to normal, the three mages stared around at the damage. Surprisingly, the damage was milder than it should have been if their opponents had been seriously trying to attack the resort.

"Master Eucliffe! Miss Heartfilia!" a familiar voice called. "What happened? Are you injured?"

Lucy turned around to see Kaien Akane running up to them with several guards behind him. She smiled wanly at him. "We are okay. Unfortunately, the people who caused this disruption escaped before we could stop them."

"As long as you are well. I am moving the guests to a temporary place while the resort is checked for damage and any damages are fixed. Is there anything I could help with?"

"Yes, there is," Sting cut in, "Would you give me a few minutes?"

The owner nodded his head as Sting and him spoke quietly for a few minutes. Sting came back and told Lector to go with Lucy and Yukino to go to the train and see if they could purchase four tickets back to Sabertooth tonight while he went and searched for any traces of Rufus.

Lucy, sadly, gazed at the tense back of the Sabertooth guild master. Rufus meant a lot to the Sabertooth mages. Even Yukino looked upset. The two girls and Exceed left for the train station and couldn't get any tickets for tonight considering the train station was shut down during the attack and are still shut down. Lucy and Yukino waited for Sting. When Sting got back, he was holding a bag in his hand. He handed the bag to Yukino. "Here are a change of clothes. Mr. Akane will be transporting our belongings back to Sabertooth. Once you are done, we are leaving."

"How?" asked Lucy.

"Stop asking questions and just get changed, Blondie. You will see in a few minutes." Lucy and Yukino shrugged and went to get changed. They followed the Dragon Slayer back into the town. Lucy was surprised to see a car ready for them. Two men were standing outside the car.

"They will be taking us back and leaving after," Sting said calmly. "Mr. Akane was kind enough to give us a ride back. This baby will get us back by early, early morning."

Sting turned back to the two men. "Is there anything else?"

"Rest because we will need your magic to supplement ours when we get depleted. That is all," one of the men said while he opened the door for the girls and Sting to get in. In a few minutes, they were out of the town, driving at a speed that Lucy deemed unsafe. Almost as unsafe as Erza driving. Sting was sitting right next to her. Yukino was already asleep.

"Do we really have to go this fast?" Lucy said in Sting's ear. "And why aren't you puking your guts all over the place?"

Sting stuck out his tongue for Lucy to see a tiny filmy patch on his tongue. "It's helping with my motion sickness. And to answer your other question, this is an emergency. My guild is practically defenseless. I don't have the luxury of time. Rufus is missing. I don't need another guild member to go missing."

Lucy understood. She was surprised when Sting placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "I am really worried about Rufus."

"Because he is missing?"

"No. I don't know what the hell is going on," he said tightly. "The only thing I know for sure is that the bastards behind this are going to pay if it's the last thing I do. No one destroys my guild and captures one of my guild members without getting away with it!"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "That's right!"

Lucy looked up at the sky. _Hold on, guys. We are coming._

* * *

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and favorite _Strange Magic._ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Share your thoughts and opinions with me! Love you guys!

 **IMPORTANTE: I own the OC characters in this story.**

 **Next in** _ **Strange Magic:**_ Lucy, Yukino, and Sting arrive back at Sabertooth to the relief of the guild members. Team Natsu and a few other Fairy Tail members and surprising special guests arrive at Sabertooth to discuss a plan of action. While our heroes are planning a rescue, Rufus wakes up and discovers he is at the center of a sinister plot.

I know you want to know what the dastardly plot is. Guess you have to wait until the next chapter. BTW, I updated my profile page, specifically my special note at the end, as well as my Upcoming Stories and In-Process Stories selection. Check them out so you guys are aware of some of the projects I am working on.

*smiles*

~Akira Kuchiki

Edited: 04-07-17


	9. My Resolve

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here is the newest chapter for _Strange Magic_.

 **Special Thanks** to Crystal3300 and yorusorra for your lovely reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed _Strange Magic_! Thanks to you guys, I now have 100 readers following _Strange Magic_!

 **Warning:** There will be violence near the end of the chapter. Of course, bad language is spread throughout the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: My Resolve**

Lucy woke up by the time the car came to a stop in front of Sabertooth at about four in the morning. Lucy and Yukino, who was holding onto a sleepy Lector, stood waiting for Sting as he thanked the drivers for their help. Lucy watched as their drivers drove off after wishing the three mages the best. Lucy assessed the guild from the outside and couldn't help but think that Rogue was exaggerating the damages. The two mages followed Sting into the guild and Lucy's jaw dropped. Rogue was not exaggerating at all the damages. Sting studied his guild and members with a critical eye. Sting gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, struggling to keep his anger at bay. Sting vowed deep down inside his heart that he would make the bastards pay for what they had done.

Several of the bars that were holding up the ceiling were broken and hanging precariously. There were hardly any guild tables left. Sting's precious throne had been obliterated into pieces. The walls had large cracks that several people were using their magic to halt the damage and spreading of the cracks. The walls that Lucy couldn't see from outside had large holes through them. The holes reminded Lucy of the blasts that Gildarts would make with his Crash magic. Several sections of the walls were slightly caving in but appeared to be in the process of rebuilding. The staircase leading up to the second floor of the guild was all but gone. The bar's counter had several impact craters all over the counter and the walls behind the counter had several crush marks probably from the impact of someone's or several people's bodies. In replacement of tables were mats where people were either sitting or lying down on sleeping and quietly talking. There was not a single person without bandages.

"Thank you for coming back, Sting. I'm surprised you came back so soon," a bandaged Rogue said walking up to the group. Rogue nodded his head towards Yukino and Lucy. "Welcome back, all of you. I am relieved to see that you guys aren't hurt. I am very sorry that this interrupted your vacation."

"Shut up Rogue," Sting said. "This isn't your fault. None of this was your fault. Tell me what's been going on and how have you been handling this situation so far."

Rogue nodded his head and gestured for the mages to follow him. "I have been taking care of the paperwork reporting this situation to the Magic Council. I was contacted by the Magic Council last night informing me they have a team working on the situation and working to match the description of the attackers with the mages they have been keeping tabs on."

"Good job," complimented Sting. "I will handle the Magic Council from now on. How have things been going on here?"

Rogue gestured towards a group of people mending one of the holes blasted in the walls. "Dobengal is leading the reconstruction teams. Luckily for us, we have a few vendors in this town who immediately came to our aide when they heard the commotion."

"How is everyone doing?"

Rogue shrugged. "Mostly everyone is healed now. We do have a few people that are on bedrest back at their apartments. Orga is the only person in critical condition. We are lucky to have Ariel who has enough medical knowledge to take the role of healer on. Ariel is expecting that mostly everyone would be alright within a week."

"How is Orga?" Sting asked.

"Ariel thinks he will pull through, but right now it is too early to tell. We have one of the town's best doctors coming in tomorrow to check him out since Ariel has been acting as healer for the past day. If you want to see him, he is in the infirmary."

"Is there a reason why you didn't tell me until late last night?" asked Sting.

"I didn't wake up until this afternoon and by then, Ariel and Dobengal have been tending to the injured and reassuring the townsfolk who have been panicking since the attack. I also have been trying to get in touch with you since 7 pm yesterday night," Rogue said stiffly glaring at his Master.

Sting blew out a breath and slowly nodded his head. "Okay, I get it. I should have been paying more attention."

"Don't blame yourself Sting. Also, be aware that everyone is pretty damn exhausted. We have been working and tending to the guild and the members in shifts. Unfortunately, we don't have a bartender anymore."

Sting sucked in a breath. "Damn. Selas too?"

"Been missing since the night of the attack," Rogue said quietly.

Sting closed his eyes. Lucy and Yukino exchanged worried, anxious looks.

"Is there anything we could do to help you?" Lucy asked concerned.

Rogue shook his head. He waved a hand for Lucy and Yukino to follow him. "Do me a favor by getting some sleep. Tomorrow morning, you can help, but for now please recover your bodies and magic. We will be discussing the latest events later this afternoon for a plan of action." Rogue wrapped his arms around the girls. "Hold on." A burst of black shadows wrapped around the three mages as Rogue used his shadows to jump to the second floor. Rogue walked down the halls and showed them the rooms. He waved Lucy inside a room. "This is Rufus's office as second-in-command of the Sabertooth guild. You can stay in here tonight."

Lucy nodded her head, she hadn't realized how tired she was until her eyes fell on the welcoming couch. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked into the room and slowly looked around her. This room literally sang Rufus. It was all Rufus. The elegance, the order, and care he put into taking care of the things that belongs to him. Unbidden, tears came into her eyes. She brushed them away. ' _I can't cry. I need to be strong'_ she told herself firmly. Tears were not going to help her in this situation. Lucy knew that she was afraid. That the emotion she was feeling in this very moment was anxiety and fear. Rufus's disappearance. The arrival of those mages at the Akane Resort. Orga's injuries. Sabertooth's destruction. She was afraid for her friends in Sabertooth. She was afraid for Rufus. Just when she admitted she had feelings for the Memory mage, this had to happen. She needed to be stronger than her fears. She had to be.

Lucy explored Rufus's office, smiling softly at the organized folders and cabinets of information. She quickly fell in love with the small library that Rufus had. Her eyes fell onto a box that rested on the table near the couch. She sat down on the couch and studied the box lid. On the box lid, written in a beautiful script was the word "Memories." Curious, she opened the box lid and saw a beautifully decorated photo album titled 'Sabertooth's Strongest Team Memories.'" She opened it up and was stunned by the picture she saw. A younger version of Rufus without his mask stood to the side of a short, slender green-haired girl with her black-hair in two buns on her forehead. They were both grinning holding up a check with 20,000 J written on it. Lucy couldn't help but think the girl reminded her of someone she knew. She flipped over to see if there was a caption on the back of the picture. She read _Minerva and I, first job together_ , _August_ 782\. Minerva? Is that Minerva?Lucy was stunned. Rufus and Minerva? She continued to flip through the page and paused at the picture of Rufus with his arm around Minerva's shoulders. Minerva had a fake crown on her head. On the bottom of the picture it had the caption "Happy Birthday to Minerva, my sister-friend." Tears came into Lucy's eyes. Minerva was practically his sister. He loved her more than anything. What happened?Lucy flipped to several pages. It was near the end Lucy noticed that the pictures of Minerva were fewer and fewer. She found the last picture of Minerva and pulled the picture out. She studied the young face of the older version of the woman who brutalized her viciously. The warmth that Lucy saw in the mage's eyes in previous pictures was gone. She was standing arms folded, staring with hard eyes at something. She flipped the picture over and recognized the handwriting. She began to read.

 _Jiemma defeated our guild master. Everything will change. For good. All has been extinguished. The perceived weak. The light. The bonds. What now exists is what I don't want. Fear and strength reigns while love and warmth was squashed underneath our new Master's feet._

 _Minerva. What happened to the girl I knew? The day that she returned from the forest was the day our lives forever changed. What has he done to you, Min?_

 _All I know…I can't leave the side of my sister. Even if I have to walk through hell to be by her side. I will never return from where I came from and I won't abandon the people whom matter to me. I won't leave Orga, Rogue, Sting, Lector, or Frosch. And I won't leave you, Minerva. This is my resolve._

Lucy put the picture back in its spot her eyes straying on the pictures of Orga, Minerva, and Rufus in the album. She placed the album back into the box.

"I see you found Rufus's box," Sting's voice said.

Lucy turned around to face Sting. Sting sat down right next to her. "Where is Yukino?" she asked quietly.

"Sleeping. Unlike you," Sting muttered as he leaned back into the couch.

"Did you know?"

"Of course, I know. I have known for a long time," he replied. "Rufus had a hard childhood and so did Minerva. They found friendship and perhaps even a sibling in one another. Orga may never admit it, but he loves them too."

"Orga is going to take Rufus's capture really hard," she murmured.

"I guess it is a good thing that monster of a man is unconscious right now," Sting muttered. Lucy was leveled with a hard glare from the White Dragon Slayer as he walked towards the office door. "Do me a favor and try to get some sleep. Rufus would have my head if I didn't play the part of being a decent host. When you wake up, come downstairs and perhaps you can help out before we have our meeting. In fact, I want you to participate in our meeting without falling asleep on me. Got it?"

"Yes, Master," sighed Lucy knowing Sting had a valid point. She needed the sleep. The door clicked shut behind the White Dragon Slayer. She turned off the lights and collapsed onto the couch. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy managed to wake herself up a quarter before ten in the morning and stumbled her way down the newly installed staircase. Lucy went behind the newly furnished bar to help herself to a cup of coffee before deciding she would play bartender for the time being until Sabertooth gets a new bartender. In between sips of her coffee and polishing the glassware, Lucy observed the rebuilding progress. She had to admit that Sabertooth was incredibly efficient when it came to taking care of the damages being done. And they clearly had their priorities straight. Staircase and bar before the walls and ceiling. Lucy glanced at the job board and saw that several members were standing around the board reading the jobs posted. Lucy smiled at Ariel as the healer slumped down onto a stool at the bar and asked Lucy for a coffee.

"I am surprised you are letting people go on jobs after the attack," Lucy said as she handed the healer her coffee.

Ariel sipped her coffee and shrugged. "This is the first day that we are letting them go and take some jobs. Granted, we are only letting a few people go at each time because we still need people around to help fix the damages and it is also a matter of safety as well. We don't want too many people going out and taking jobs without knowing where they are going."

Ariel handed Lucy the empty cup and thanked her. "If you don't mind but make several cups of coffee for everyone here Lucy especially for the Master, Yukino, Rogue, and Dobengal."

"Sure. Oh, how is Orga?"

Ariel smiled. "The doctor thinks he will pull through but we are still keeping an eye on him. Thank you for your help."

It was past noon by the time the damages to the guild was almost finished and Lucy had fed and tended to everyone's needs that Sting called for a meeting and told everyone to get some sleep at their apartments. Lucy walked from behind the bar to the table where Sting, Rogue, Dobengal, Yukino, and Ariel were sitting. Lucy took a seat right next to Yukino who was sitting right next to Sting. Dobengal sat next to the blonde Celestial mage.

"Well," Sting said letting out a breath. "We can't start this meeting until the people I requested for help are here."

"You managed to get people from the Magic Council to come?" asked Lucy surprised. "That's surprising. And when did Sabertooth ever listen to the Magic Council?"

"I think you are confusing us with your guild Blondie," Sting shot back at her. "In any case, I didn't call the Magic Council because we all know how incompetent they really are. I decided to ask people that I can count on to help."

"Like—" Lucy started to say when the doors of Sabertooth were slammed open with such force, the hinges flew off causing the door to collapse to the floor. Lucy managed to grab Dobengal's and Rogue's spirits as the two stressed out mages passed out and she tossed their ghosts back into the two frustrated mages' bodies. Everyone else were on their feet ready for a fight but instantly relax when they saw the group of familiar faces standing in the doorway of the now destroyed entrance of the guild. Lucy smiled as she recognized Team Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira walking in.

"Guys! Why are you here?" Lucy asked smiling. She was surprised to see her guildmates. Lucy had to wonder the purpose for them coming here.

"I hope we are not late," Mira said with a sweet smile as she walked in.

"No, you are right on time," Yukino said smiling. Mira smiled at the younger girl.

"What happened here?" Gray asked looking around at the guild who still had a few noticeable repairs that weren't finished yet.

"Hey, Rogue!" shouted Natsu. "What the hell happened to you?!" Before the Fire Dragon Slayer could continue screaming complete nonsense, an armored fist slammed down onto his head effectively shutting the Dragon Slayer up.

"Quiet!" snapped Erza. "We are here for a reason." The redheaded mage fixed Sting with a hard look. "To answer your question Lucy, Master Sting requested our presence."

A tick mark formed on Sting's forehead. "I did request your presence. I didn't request for you morons to tear down the entrance to my guild."

The swordswoman surveyed the damaged door and nodded her head. "I see. It will be fixed."

Rogue cut in before Sting could totally lose it. "Thanks for coming. We were about to begin our meeting. You can join us."

"Wait a minute," Lucy interrupted. She turned to Sting. "You called them here? Why?"

Sting shrugged. "I thought you might want to have your friends close by." Sting paused as he scratched his neck. "I also called them here to help out with our situation considering how serious this situation is."

Lucy stared at the White Dragon Slayer. Who knew Sting could be so thoughtful? The Fairy Tail members sat down at the table where Dobengal and Rogue were sitting at. Sting sat down at the head of the table.

"I informed Master Makarov, in the morning of an urgent situation, that I will need the help of his guild members to assist me with dealing with this situation."

"What happened?" Erza asked her arms folded over her chest. "Tell us everything you remember."

Rogue sighed as he closed his eyes. "It was two nights ago, Orga and I were working on paperwork. Sting, Rufus, Yukino, and Lucy had left for the Akane Resort so we were left in charge of the guild. The guild was becoming too noisy, so I sent Orga down to shut those morons up. I go downstairs and that's when everything became a blur. All I really remember was Orga and I fighting destroying the guild. It would turn out that this mage was impersonating Orga. Orga was in terrible condition and I had just been body slammed into the wall by an accomplice who turned out to be Minerva."

Everyone's eyes widened in horrified shock.

"Minerva?!" asked Erza, shocked. "What is she doing attacking Sabertooth?!"

Rogue closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. However, it is something we must look into."

Sting nodded his head. "Minerva is still part of this guild. We will get to the bottom of this."

"As of right now, Orga has just been checked on by the doctors just this morning. It appears that Orga will pull out of it, but he will need extended bed rest," Ariel intercepted. "I have been keeping an eye on him. The other members were mostly on their feet, but we do have a few members who are resting back at their homes. Sabertooth is still in business in regards to job requests, however they must seek Rogue's approval to go on missions."

"That is a relief to hear," Gray said grinning. Lucy nodded her head, relieved. Sabertooth _was_ and _is_ strong. Lucy knew that they would pull through.

"Don't start celebrating yet," Sting warned calmly. "Sabertooth wasn't the only place attacked. The night Rogue called me to come back, the Akane Resort was attacked. We had to fight three people with exceptional magic power."

"Both of these attacks took place within a one day period. That's oddly suspicious," muttered Lucy.

"Four people left for the Akane Resort. Only three of us were able to make it back," Yukino added. "What's even worse is that we don't know where and why."

"I just noticed something,'" Natsu said. Everyone looked over at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Where is the guy that dresses like Freed?"

Lucy closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to stop the tears threatening to come out. She felt Yukino place a hand on her back. Lucy could feel the inquisitive gaze of Erza on her. No matter how badly Lucy wanted to tell her friends, she couldn't. Not without crying about it. There was a slight pause before Sting answered, "If you are talking about Rufus, then, yeah. Rufus was taken last night which makes no sense. I can't think of a single reason why Rufus would be kidnapped. Or why those bastards held any kind of interest towards him. Not that Rufus isn't interesting. He just isn't…"

"Talkative?" offered Yukino.

"Yeah. Rufus isn't really that talkative."

"Alright," Erza said. "Do you know what magics the mages possess?"

"The only thing we really have are their names," Sting shrugged. "When it comes to determining magic abilities, it's harder to describe."

"Aina, Makoto, and Erika are the names of the people who attacked us," Lucy interrupted. Lucy took a deep breath. "If I have to guess, Makoto is capable of using Light Magic; however his technique is really different. It's almost like he creates blades out of light and launches it towards his opponent."

"With the intent to maim or kill. Possibly both," Sting added.

"Aina uses Charm magic but she didn't use anything to channel her magic through," Lucy added. Her eyebrow began to twitch. "That little, annoying, brat made me bark like a dog!"

"Erika's magic baffles me to be honest," Yukino confessed. "I've never seen this magic before. It was almost as if she absorbed our attacks and send it back at us."

"Reflection magic?" asked Erza.

Yukino shrugged. "I am not so sure."

"There is only three of them. We can take them out with no problem."

"I don't think so," Sting interrupted. "Rufus was separated from us forcibly but someone on the outside. There are more than three. If I am willing to bet, there are probably at least four if you count Minerva. Maybe more. I am not about to take risks walking into someone's domain and get my ass kicked."

"We need to come up with a strategy to face off against these mages then," Erza replied.

"We don't even know their base of operations. We don't even know how many mages we are actually dealing with. If we are dealing with a guild, we need to approach and attack the guild without the Magic Council finding out about it."

Sting sighed and rubbed his head. "Rufus, Minerva, Orga, and those fucking brats back at the Akane Resort. What a fucking mess and we don't even know where Rufus is being held."

"Perhaps, I can help with that," a familiar voice said. Lucy stood up in her seat and faced the quietly opened doors. Standing with a long black trench coat and trousers with black boots, stood Sir Daiko Ashida. Behind him stood the butler, Michael.

"How? Uh—" stuttered Lucy.

Sir Ashida said calmly walking in, "Hello Miss Heartfilia. It has been a while. Do you mind if I offer you my assistance?"

"Uhh, sure. Wait, how did you know about this?" asked Lucy.

"I have always kept an eye on the goings on of the Magic guilds, whether dark or light, as part of my job as a Knight to the kingdom of Fiore. However, I was more concerned about this guild more than anything."

"Why?" asked Erza.

Ashida gazed sadly around at the damaged guild. "Rufus Lore is the son of my late sister." Ashida smiled sadly. "I have kept an eye on him ever since my sister departed from the world. I helped him pursue a better life in a magic guild."

Sting sat down heavily. "If there is any way you can help us, please help us. I am assuming you know about the situation."

Ashida sat down at the table. Michael took his place right behind his master's chair. "I have been informed. After all, there is a lot of talk about the attack on Sabertooth." The knight placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. He nodded his head to Lucy and Yukino. "Including the attack on Akane Resort. Kaien Akane informed the Magic Council of the situation which would make its way to the ears of Lore Hakaru. He told me about the situation." Ashida closed his eyes and sighed. "To be honest, I have been aware of the situation for a long time. The package Lord Hakaru sent to me that Miss Heartfilia and Miss Agria delivered to me are documents discussing the recent whereabouts and activity of a notorious assassin guild known as the X Council."

"The X Council?" Erza asked.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Gajeel in shock.

"Assassin guilds are illegal!" Lucy protested.

"They used to be legal, Miss Heartfilia. Assassin guilds work a lot like magic guilds in regards of taking requests and getting paid in return. The reason why assassin guilds were created were the purpose of eliminating threats to Fiore that _we_ requested. However, assassin guilds decided to take requests to eliminate other assassins, mages, and personal threats. It got to the point that the Magic Council made it illegal. Some assassin guilds chose to ignore this. There are other assassin groups that we are aware of, but they aren't as dangerous as the X Council. The members of the X Council are extremely powerful mages who possess dangerous magic." Ashida reached into his coat to pull out the documents and placed them on the table in front of him. "Here are the recent activities and the known names or aliases of the members."

"Why are you involved?" asked Erza. "I find it strange that someone of your station would be concerned with assassin guilds."

Ashida wryly smiled. "For generations, my family have served the Royal Family and Fiore in the dark as hound dogs for the purpose of snuffing out assassins. Recently of late, the assassin guild that has been causing my eyes to turn towards them is the X Council."

"What kind of activities?"

"They have accepted a deal to work under a noble whom is currently under my watch due to his history of unstable actions and behavior. His name is Lord Kurai Lore."

"Lore?" asked Sting shocked. "You don't mean…"

"Yes. Rufus's father has been under watch for years and his recent activities has been quite alarming. He offered to pay 10 billion Jewels for the capture of his only son and heir."

"What could he possibly want with Rufus?" asked Rogue.

"To become his heir since he left?" asked Lucy, recalling the lengths her father went to capture her.

"I would have agreed with that statement years ago, but I am not sure of what Lore wants from my nephew. I really do not want to find out, so that is why I have a plan to rescue Rufus on the pretense that I will take care of my wayward brother-in-law while taking care of the X Council."

"Wait, why the X Council?" asked Sting.

"The X Council were the ones who captured Rufus." Ashida flipped through the documents and pulled out several papers. "Do any of these people look familiar to you?" Ashida passed the few papers to Sting. "Unfortunately, I do not have pictures of the other members of the group, however, here are the information regarding the very little information we have on the others. However, I do know that there are seven members of the X Council."

Sting looked the papers and a burst of profanities burst from his mouth. "I recognize this bastard." He passed the papers to Lucy. Lucy picked them up and recognized Makoto and Aina.

"Well, it does not surprise me that you have pictures of Aina. She is quite…" Lucy trailed off.

"Flamboyant? Dramatic?" suggested Yukino.

"Who is the leader of the X Council?" Rogue asked.

Ashida handed him a document. Rogue just stared at the image. "I don't believe it."

"What? What is it?" Sting asked.

"It's Selas."

"It would appear that your former bartender was acting as a spy," Ashida said quietly. "I am sorry."

Sting closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "We trusted her."

Lucy slammed her hands on the table causing everyone to jump startled. She stood up, head slightly bowed glaring at the table. "Now, we know the truth. We also know that we don't have time to waste here. Rufus is in danger. Lore is a psychopath. Minerva and Rufus both need to be rescued and we have to stop Lore and the X Council." Lucy looked up at Ashida. "I'm tired of wasting time when we should be moving to rescue our friends. I'm assuming you have a plan?"

"I do."

"Wait a minute, we don't know where Rufus was taken!" protested Rogue. "And you already have a plan?"

Ashida smiled. "I assume it is a good thing that I know where Rufus used to live when he was child, no?"

* * *

Selas walked through the grand hallways of the mansion towards her subordinates who were most likely making the acquaintance of her newly acquired slave. Selas smiled pleased with how successful her mission was. It took two long years for her to gain the trust of those weak, pathetic mages. It was fortunate for her when she discovered that Rufus was her employer's wayward son.

Those foolish, pathetic wizards had no idea that she was stringing them along this whole entire time. She despised Sting Eucliffe with his kind treatment towards his guildmates. Comrades? Frienship? Respect? How utterly disgusting? Magic guilds are weak. Weaker than the assassin guilds. She preferred Jiemma over Sting. Power and strength was everything to her. Selas never had much of need for friendship. She is the leader of the X Council, the most powerful assassin guild in Fiore.

She walked into one of the grand living rooms to see her subordinates lounging around on the expensive couches. She nodded her head towards her second-in-command Makoto who was sitting with Gifre. She looked over at her newest play toy, Minerva, who was sitting quietly and unmoving as Aina brushed her hair and babbled about complete nonsense. However, she noticed that not all of the six members were in the living room. Selas turned towards her second-in-command. "Where is Erika and Sera?"

"Breaking in recruits," he answered simply. "Nice to see you too, milady."

Selas narrowed her eyes at the buff man, daring him to continue his sarcastic comments.

"It is good to have you back, m'lady," a deep voice said to her left. Selas slightly turned her head to see Akuma, who was slightly bowing towards her. She slightly inclined her head towards him. Selas had a grudging respect for the man considering he is extremely powerful. And more well-mannered than the others.

"It is good to be back," Selas conceded. "I must admit, Akuma, that you would sink so low to use your magic on _my_ pet."

Akuma raised an eyebrow. Makoto snorted. "That's rich coming from you considering you lowered yourself to work for that lowly scum called wizards."

Selas shrugged with a small smirk. "I got what I wanted from my position as bartender. And I got paid." Selas added. "How is our new member doing?" Selas asked as she walked over towards Minerva and peered into the girl's blank, hollow eyes.

"I thought she was your pet," Gifre muttered his eyes closed disinterestedly.

Selas waved a hand dismissively. Akuma looked over at Minerva, who was staring blankly. "She is fine. It took some…force to get her to obey me to the point I had to use extreme measures."

"Is that so? I can always teach her a _lesson_ in obedience," Selas said grabbing the Territory mage's chin in her grasp.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother Miss Selas," Aina chirped in. "Akuma sucks at making women obey him. He lacks the appeal."

Gifre snorted with amusement.

"Shut it brat! Or you will be next," Akuma growled.

Aina made an ugly face at him, sticking out her tongue at him causing Akuma to growl menacingly at her.

"I believe there is no need for such an unholy commotion in my house," a cold, deep voice interrupted.

Selas let go of the girl's jaw and turned around to face her employer. "My apologies, my lord. I did not mean to cause you any distress," she saw bowing slightly at the sight of Lord Kurai Lore.

"Tch. Explain to me why you brought a wizard brat into my home?" the older man said coolly glaring down at Minerva who was staring straight ahead ignoring everyone around her.

Selas smiled and sat down right next to Minerva. She wrapped an arm around Minerva, bringing the Territory mage's head down onto her bared collarbone while using her other hand to gently stroke the girl's head. "She belongs to me, Lord Lore. My own reward that I chose for capturing your son. I think that is a fair trade, hm?"

A small smirk tilted the lips of the handsome older man as he gazed down at the faux embrace. "Charming." He waved a hand dismissively as he took a seat in the ornate armchair sitting in front of the group. "I have matters to discuss with you."

"And what could that possibly be?" Selas asked as she continued to stroke Minerva's head.

"It seems my dear brother-in-law is preparing to attack me. It really does not surprise me at all. No doubt that he will be bringing reinforcements."

"The Magic Council? What a joke," snorted Makoto. "Those fools would never stand a chance against us."

Lord Lore smiled. He pulled out of his jacket pocket a paper. "It is not the Magic Council. It appears my dear brother in law is seeking the help of the magic guilds."

Selas sneered, "What does he think we are? We know how talented, dangerous, and resourceful that monster is in sniffing out assassin guilds. Why is he calling on pathetic magic guilds to get the job done?"

"It appears that he is seeking the help of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth," Lord Lore said smoothly. "I am very surprised with how quick Sabertooth was able to pull out considering how quickly you wiped out their members."

Selas clenched her fists into Minerva's head causing the girl to squirm. "I should have killed them."

"Ah, m'lady," Akuma interjected. "Now, we have the chance to wipe out their strongest mages."

Selas smirked, her eyes narrowed with glee. "Yes. And this time I will make them scream."

"You have my full permission. Of course, I will pay you to kill them."

"That's surprising my lord," Selas said smiling. "Are you planning something?"

"Ah, yes. I will destroy the biggest thorns in my sides as a part of my revenge. To start off my revenge, Selas, why don't you give my son a warm welcome?"

Red lips curled into a smile. "With pleasure, my lord."

* * *

Rufus woke up, his back against the wall. Cool air brushed across his abdomen and chest. He looked down and realized he was shirtless. His feet and wrists were chained by chains lying loosely on the ground. _Where the hell am I?_

He looked up as the door opened and in walked Selas and Minerva. He stared at Minerva trying to see any emotion in her green eyes but he saw nothing. It was if there was nothing inside of Minerva. As if she was a porcelain doll.

Rufus stared at Selas coldly," Well done, Selas. You fooled everyone. Even me."

Selas laughed. "It was easy. Easier than you think it was. I must say that I am surprised that it was so easy in capturing you." Selas looked interestedly at Minerva. "I thought you said it would be difficult, Minerva dear. He didn't put up much of a fight at all."

"He couldn't hurt me even if he tried," Minerva said. Rufus didn't think it would be possible for someone to sound hollow. Selas smiled. Rufus's blood went cold at the chilling, dark smile.

"Prove it."

Rufus's eyes widened before pain and agony hit his body in waves and blasts. He gritted his teeth as his body was bombarded with intense heat. He felt himself being lifted into the air and slammed into the wall before an intense blast slammed into his body. He fell to the floor and before he can let out a breath, an intense heat slammed into his back from above, causing him to faceplant into the ground.

"ARGH!" Rufus yelled in agony. He raised himself onto his elbows. Bad idea. Tender skin from the burns split open and blood came pooling out of the many burns on his body. His body was covered in scrapes and bruises, some of them were already bleeding. He squinted out of his good eye, the other eye cut and bruised, up into the face of Minerva. Her expression had not once even changed. "Minerva—"

His voice was cut off by a swift kick across his face. He spat the blood out of his mouth and looked into Selas's cold dark eyes. "Silence. She won't stop until I say so."

"You are despicable," spat Rufus as he struggled to get onto his battered knees. He collapsed in pain and agony as his injured knees couldn't take his weight, presumably broken.

Selas laughed. "I am pleased you noticed, dear Rufus. It is part of who I am, the path I walk, and the profession I lead. I am very pleased to have gotten my hands on dear little Min."

"Don't call her that!" roared Rufus as he sent an arc of light spinning at Selas. He was stunned when she blocked it with her knife and sent it back at him. He barely managed to dodge the blade before Minerva destroyed the blade of light with a blast of her magic.

"I would not even bother using your magic Rufus. Your magic is half as effective," Minerva said, her voice dull.

Rufus gritted his teeth, his blood racing through his veins. Minerva was right. For some reason, his magic was cut in half. He looked down at his battered body at the chains that still held tight. _What?_ The chains should have been destroyed! Minerva's magic permitted her to manipulate the temperature of space. It would have been stupid if Minerva attacked him with her magic knowing the chains would have been destroyed. Unless…the chains restricted his magic. Gritting his teeth, he snarled. "Release Minerva. She is a member of Sabertooth. You have no right—" He hissed in pain as Selas delivered a sharp kick into his ribs slamming him into the wall.

"I will tell you this again. You are in no position to demand anything from me," Selas hissed in anger. "If you have not already figured it out, your magic is useless because the chains restrict your magic. You should be happy you are able to use some magic. I was very kind permitting that. Do not make me change my mind, Rufus." Selas nodded her head towards Minerva. "Again. I want to hear him scream."

Minerva held her hands out and before Rufus could scream at her to stop the foolishness, Rufus felt several heat attacks upon his body and before he can brace himself, each circle exploded upon his body. He had no idea how long he endured it before Minerva stopped. He laid on the cold ground and for the first time in his life, he was thankful for the cold stone. His overheated body laid on the ground desperate for something cold.

Shaking uncontrollably, he looked up into Minerva's eyes and whispered, "Stop Minerva. I am begging you. Do you know what you are doing? Have you forgotten all about me?" Something moved in her eyes but it was gone before Rufus could say it was there. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Selas backhanded a dagger into Minerva's left abdomen. Minerva lurched forward her eyes slightly widening. Rufus stared, tears falling down his face, as Selas pulled it out of her victim.

"MINERVA!" Rufus screamed as Minerva fell forward onto her stomach. He struggled to get to her fallen form. He stopped in horror as Selas stomped on Minerva. The girl's body jerked at the impact.

"Bitch!" Selas screeched a mad look in her eye. "Did I tell you to speak?!" Minerva didn't answer as Selas continued to kick Minerva. "You useless piece of trash. I should have killed you instead of agreeing to the deal!" Selas reached down and yanked Minerva to a kneeling position by her hair. Rufus stared at the listless look in Minerva's eyes as she was beaten. It only registered in his mind a few seconds later. _A deal? What deal?_ He watched, angry at his uselessness, as Selas kicked Minerva in her back and flung her into the wall. Minerva slid down the wall, her head lowered. "You belong to me, useless bitch," Selas snarled. "We will _discuss_ your insolence later."

"Yes Master," Minerva's voice said hollowly.

Selas cackled. "I love being called that." She turned to face Rufus.

Rufus couldn't stop his body from shaking in anger, green eyes narrowed in barely contained rage. "You are a monster."

Selas crouched down in front of him and grabbed his chin in her hand. Rufus winced as her nails bit into his face. "She belongs to me."

"She belongs with Sabertooth. Her family!" Rufus snarled. "What deal did you make?"

"Oh? You heard? Must have slipped from my lips," Selas said mockingly. "Maybe, I did not make myself too terribly clear. I am an assassin. I was hired to kill her."

"Who?" Rufus whispered in rage. He already knew the answer to that question but he needed to confirm. Her confirmation will determine retribution.

"Her own father. Isn't that delightfully twisted?" Selas asked her eyes lightening up with demented joy. Rufus was disturbed that this demented, twisted woman mixed drinks for Sabertooth.

Rufus narrowed his eyes at her. "If you are an assassin, why do you keep her alive?"

Selas smile was colder than the tundra. "I specialize in…fondly treating my victims to harsh torment. Prime examples would be the Shadow Dragon Slayer and the Lightning God Slayer. I hear the Lightning God Slayer is in critical condition."

Rufus's eyes widened. Selas continued, "While most of my victims feel tremendous pain, dear Minerva feels absolutely nothing."

"What do you mean by that nonsense?" Rufus asked harshly. He was terrified to hear the answer.

"You can discover a lot about a person just by looking into their eyes," Selas smirked. "Maybe, you should try that."

Rufus turned his observant green-eyed gaze into Minerva's eyes. _Nothing. It was as if there was nothing left of you. Like the inside of carved pumpkin, that was like the inside of Minerva. It was desolate. It was blank._

"She is nothing but a slave without a will. My tool to break until the tool breaks. And you will watch it happen." Selas smiled at him as she got up and lifted Minerva by her collar and jerked her to her feet. The dungeon door slammed shut echoing with the sounds of Selas's mad cackles.

Rufus stared at the bloodstained dungeon floor. He winced as he settled himself against the wall and closed his eyes.

 _I can't break. Not here. I must fight back until my friends come for me. This is my resolve._

* * *

 **End Note:** I know! I am an absolutely horrible person writing something like this!

Please review, follow, and favorite _Strange Magic._ I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please don't forget to support my other fanfiction stories.

Peace out.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So, I'm in idiot. I deleted the author's note and posted chapter ten in place of it. I didn't realize that people who already reviewed the author's note can't review chapter ten. With that being said, I took down chapter ten and placed this note here and reposted chapter ten.

Thank you **the real narnia** for letting me know about that. If you want, you can repost your review for chapter 11.

I hope that would fix any other issues for the rest of you!

~Lady Serai


	11. Fire In Their Eyes

**A/N:** Hey, guys. It has been a long time since I updated _Strange Magic._ I was on a hiatus, taking a break from writing fanfictions to focus on my studies. I can't promise regular updates for any of my stories, but know I am constantly thinking about them. Here is the next chapter for _Strange Magic._ Hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Special Thanks** : cassiefusion, yorusorra, kurahieritr JIO, Faery'sConfessions, TheAliceHuntt, LadyAvaRushi, the real narnia, and Speedykitten1643.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Fire in Their Eyes**

Ashida sat next to Michael in the car that they were sharing alone to quietly talk and review the game plan he had created and recreated. He can already see several flaws in his plan that he was sure that bastard of a man was sure to see right through. It was hard to plan for an attack and rescue mission especially with so many factors to include such as the X Council and Lore himself. The man was a loose cannon. However, despite all of his misgivings about his plan, Ashida was determined to force Lore to his knees. That arrogant bastard will watch as all of his plans fail to come to fruition. Lore will have to pay for what he has done and he will have to be eliminated. He will _be_ eliminated. He was a threat to Fiore years ago and that has never changed once.

He was a fool by not ending that man's miserable existence years ago when he had the chance. If it hadn't been for _her._

Leia.

The only person whom he had ever cared for since becoming a hound dog for the King of Fiore. Ashida only stilled his hand from killing Lore like he was supposed and _wanted_ to do when Leia, his dear sister, requested him to stop believing that there was good in Kurai Lore. She had insisted that he cared for her and she cared for him. How desperately he wanted to tell her that she was wrong! He was going to go ahead and ignore her until she told him that she is engaged and pregnant with Lore's child, he forced himself to stop. Leia and him knew what it was like to have a distant father and he couldn't take the chance of a father from the child Leia carried in her. His sister's soft, sweet smile and green eyes that gazed up at her bigger brother with adoration made Ashida still his hands.

Ashida looked down at his right hand, his grey eyes running over the calloused palms and pads of his fingers. He remembered warm, small hands covering his and her voice. _"Please, dear brother Daiko,"_ she whispered to him after he came home from a mission that worn him out both in body and spirit _. "Please don't hurt and kill anyone else. You are_ not _a murderer."_

Looking into green eyes that seemed to speak to his soul, the next day he requested official leave from the Garou Knights saying that his sister is pregnant with his nephew and he wanted to take care of her and to head the Ashida family like he was supposed to do years ago. Luckily, King Tomu E. Fiore acquiesced to his request and gave him a honorable discharge.

When Rufus was born, Leia was overjoyed and full of life and light. Ashida had never seen his sister so happy in his whole life. For the first time, he felt happy that he decided to leave his post as a Garou Knight and that he decided to spare Lore's life. However, it all changed when a messenger arrived bearing news of his sister's death. It was an undetermined death. He never felt so desolate and filled with grief in his whole entire life. The way Kurai Lore acted after his sister's death made him hate the man even more and the callous, cruel way he treated his own son infuriated Ashida to no end. He vowed that he would end his miserable existence. Once again, he will stain his hands with blood.

Ashida never intended to return back to the world of espionage and hunting down criminals for the Crown after Leia gave birth to Rufus and he didn't intend to ever. But ever since Leia's suspicious death and Lore's descent into madness, he decided that he couldn't keep the promise Leia forced him to promise her. Now, that he had solid evidence about Lore's criminal activities and the atrocities he tried to commit against the Royal Family he decided to end Lore's existence once and for all. The fact that the X Council has Rufus only motivated him to do what he was supposed to do years ago.

Turning over his hand so the palm faced down, he grimaced. _Nothing has changed one bit since you died Leia_ , he thought grimly. _I'm still a killer but here I am once again. I left the Execution Squad for your sake believing there was something better than executing people but it seems to be my talent. I haven't changed one bit, sister. And…I have brought children into this mess. How can you ever forgive me?_

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Michael asked quietly.

"I broke a promise to my sister," Ashida replied quietly glancing up at his confidant, his friend, his butler. "I promised Leia that I would not raise this sword or this hand again to kill another human being. I lied to her. I broke my promise to her. And the fact I'm pulling children into this mess that I should have cleaned up years ago makes me feel sick to my stomach. They don't know what they will be getting themselves into."

Michael stayed quiet watching his lord silently. Ashida sighed. "And the promise I made to her when Rufus was born was if anything should happen to her that I would protect her son. I broke that promise too. If only…" Ashida closed his eyes tightly.

"Why cry over something that you can't change?" Michael's firm voice asked.

Ashida looked up at him surprised. Hearing Michael reprimand him was a rarity but a gift at the same time considering he didn't speak his mind much. And when Michael did speak his mind, the insight he offered is priceless.

"Why change the past that you know that you can't change? You made promises, but just because Rufus has been captured or that you are now raising your sword to destroy the X Council does not make you a murderer, Daiko. Fight and destroy them because you have something to protect. Rufus is your nephew and you should seek to protect him. Eliminate those who stand in your way and seek to harm others. I believe you are keeping your promise to your sister. Raise that sword to protect and rescue Rufus. He is of your blood. Protect what is yours. This is not about Fiore or the King. This is about stopping Kurai's madness and to rescue the son of Leia."

Ashida closed his eyes. "How can she ever forgive me?"

"She's Leia. She can do anything for her older brother. Even if that means forgiving him."

Ashida opened his mouth, but Michael held up a hand silencing him. " _They_ are not children anymore, Daiko. They are all powerful wizards who voluntarily chose to help you. Didn't you see the look in their eyes? There was this fire in each one of those orbs. They are doing this because they want to and because there is someone that means the world to each of them. Do not feel guilty about pulling those children into this mess. Instead, feel happy that Rufus had found people he can trust and a family he can love."

Ashida sighed. _Thank you, old friend._ Ashida cracked a smile. "Thank you for reminding me of my purpose."

Michael tilted his head. "Of course. I have a promise to keep myself."

 _That you do._ Ashida turned his gaze to the window.

 _So that's what I saw. That burning, intense gaze of determination. The fire of the spirit. The fire to fight and to live for others._ Ashida allowed himself to smile. _Perhaps, there is a light at the end of the tunnel._

* * *

Lucy stared outside of the car that she was sharing with Team Natsu including Juvia and Gajeel. Gray was sitting in front with Juvia with the driver whom Ashida hired to drive them to the outskirts of the Lore mansion. They were following closely behind Ashida and the others who were in front of them leading the way. Lucy never felt so restless than she did before. She had faced powerful opponents like the Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Acnologia and she had never felt so restless. Her fingers were constantly tapping against the wall and the seat. Lucy was nervous but she was certain she was meant to be here at this moment. She made a promise to herself that she would go rescue Rufus. However, the warning and words of Sir Ashida made her hesitate. Would any of them come out alive after this fight? How much would it cost to get Rufus back? She remembered how stern and serious Sir Ashida sounded as he went over the layout and strategies to best go about rescuing Rufus.

 _Flashback_

 _The gathered mages stared grimly at the image Michael had conjured up of the Lore mansion in the large lacrima they were looking at. Ashida had spent roughly ten minutes reviewing the layout of the mansion, obviously anxious to discuss the plans and strategies to go about attacking the Lore mansion._

" _Ideally, we want to get in without setting off alarms so we have the element of surprise," Ashida was explaining looking over at the group, "However, I'm certain Lore would be prepared for that and would prepare something to hinder us. If the intelligence I have gathered from the spies were correct, there is a passage to get into the mansion but that would lead us into the dungeons, however that would make us an easy target for the X Council to split us up and finish us off. That strategy wouldn't work out well. The second strategy would be having everyone split up into groups of two and enter through several locations to force the X Council to separate and attack us individually. That is the most ideal plan however there is a chance that the X Council could wait for us to group together and attack or we won't be able to get in through several entrances._

" _They might be closed off forcing us to go inside together," Erza reiterated._

 _Ashida nodded his head._

" _Yes. The last idea was to go in as a group, figure out where Rufus may be, and then separating into preplanned groups."_

" _What if none of these ideas work?" Gajeel asked roughly. "We might be playin' straight into their hands."_

" _Which is why we might as well go ahead and do it. Do not underestimate Lore, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Lore loves his games and this might be one of them. He could do anything. It would be best to get everyone inside the mansion before splitting up because there is a chance that the X Council may wipe us out even before we set a foot into the mansion. Which is why I have decided that we would be taken until we reach the edges of the property. Michael will transport all of us to the mansion where we will storm the mansion. Lore will have cameras all around the mansion with the view of 360 degrees around his home but the one thing he can't detect is the slightest trace of magic. He would be expecting sneak attacks so he would focus his energy on that."_

" _What makes you so sure of that?" Erza asked._

" _I have known Lore for years," Ashida said coolly. "And the one weakness that man has is arrogance. He would be too arrogant thinking that we won't do a brazen attack on his mansion."_

" _Another thing: why should we fight in groups of two Sir Ashida?" asked Erza. "Wouldn't it be safer in numbers and using our combined strength together to fight the X Council._

 _Ashida shook his head grimly. "No, unfortunately it won't help because you would be doing exactly what they want you to do. It would be best to get there as a group and have the Dragon Slayers sniff out Rufus and separate into groups to engage the X Council."_

 _Natsu grinned. "All we have to do then is to kick their asses and then we can get Rufus, right? Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"_

 _Ashida's eyes darkened. "Don't underestimate the strength of the X Council, boy." Lucy flinched at the dark aura slowly growing around the man and for the first time she felt afraid of him. All of her danger senses were going off. "Don't think it will be easier defeating them. There is a reason why I or even the Garou Knights haven't destroyed them yet. It's because they are too dangerous for one or even five people to engage by themselves. They won't hesitate to kill you."_

 _Ashida paused to allow the weight of his words to sink in. "They won't show you any kind of mercy. Their profession is to kill, not to spare fools who thought too little before they acted."_

" _So, kill or be killed?" Sting roughly questioned._

 _Ashida looked over and for a moment Lucy thought she saw sadness in his grey eyes. "Yes. You either kill or die."_

Is that what it comes down to? Kill or be killed? Is that what this fight will depend on? Lucy couldn't help but shiver at the thought of killing another human being. Part of her screamed that she shouldn't be here if she had to kill someone to save Rufus. Part of her screamed that she had to save Rufus. But looking into the eyes of a former executor she saw the determination and the acceptance in his eyes. A man who had accepted what could not be avoided.

After the meeting, Lucy had greeted her comrades and had tried to act happy and cheerful like she normally would but she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend that she was happy. Not ever since Rufus encouraged her to be who she was and not to be afraid to show her emotions. If her team couldn't handle the sad, angry, or frustrated Lucy, that was not her fault. She felt an armored hand settle onto her shoulder. Startled, Lucy looked over at a concerned Erza. She gave a weak smile, somewhat hoping that that would deter Erza from asking any questions, but seeing the look in Erza's eyes, Lucy knew that it was pointless to avoid her teammates' questions.

She settled for whispering, "I'm fine."

"You are a horrible liar," Erza said calmly. "You have been restless ever since we left. You don't have to pretend you are fine all the time. I know it seems like we never notice your emotions Lucy, but we actually do. We know when you are frustrated or sad. You don't have to hide behind a smile anymore Lucy. You know us better than that."

Lucy sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry. You know that I think that you guys are clueless. I just don't want you guys to worry about me. I want you to always see me happy."

"It's okay to cry Lucy. Hiding behind a smile isn't productive. Believe me, I know how it feels. I locked myself behind my own armor because I thought that is what it means to be strong. I was wrong though. I had no idea of what inner-strength truly means until Natsu showed me what it truly meant. I want you to know that it's okay to lean on us, Lucy."

"I'm worried and I can't stop moving around," Lucy sucked in a breath. "I just can't stop feeling that I'm inadequate."

"I know I may be intruding but can you tell me what happened between you and Rufus?"

"We fell in love. I felt like he, in his own way, understood me in a way that no one could understand. We both hail from prestigious families before we both left and decided to pursue a life in a magic guild Erza. He gets the loneliness I have felt for years. Just when he confessed and I accepted, he was taken away from me. He was taken away from his family and given back to someone who wants him just for the benefits Rufus could give him."

She felt Erza pull her head into Erza's armored chest gently. Lucy blinked surprised. "We will rescue Rufus and bring the X Council and Lord Lore to justice," Erza said. "I promise you this."

Lucy smiled. "I know."

Lucy pulls away from Erza's bosom. Erza placed an armored hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I promise you Lucy that I'm here for you to lean on. Please don't forget that."

Lucy nodded her head wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. "Of course. I'm lucky to have you. All of you."

Erza hummed. "Rufus must be a lucky man to have you."

Lucy reddened. "Erza!"

* * *

Rufus laid on the cold, hard floor of the dungeon cell that the X Council had placed him in. It was strangely nostalgic for him. It had been too long since he had been put into this cell. Whenever, his father was angry with him for making a mistake that could have cost him everything, Rufus was tossed in this cell as a punishment. It had been lonely down here with no one but the walls as his friend. He remembered screaming and crying for his mother the first time his father tossed him into this cold, unwelcoming cell; but his screaming and crying slowly died when he realized no one was coming from him but the man he called father.

Rufus slowly sat up, wincing at the still fresh bruises stretching across scraped skin. He leaned back against the cold wall and was startled to realize that he didn't have his shirt on. The only thing he had on was only his pants. His socks and shoes were missing. Someone must have come in while he was unconscious and removed his shirt and footwear. Rufus sucked in a quick, alarmed breath. He looked around him quickly but realized that there was no way for him to tell if it was daytime or nighttime. How long has he been here? Rufus wanted to get back to his guildmates, but most of all he wanted to get back to Lucy. The poor girl must be worried sick for him.

Rufus began to breathe faster as he begun to panic. _Stop it, you fool,_ he admonished himself, breathing in and out slowly to calm himself down. It wouldn't do him any good if he started panicking. He needed to stay calm and levelheaded despite the circle of psychopaths that surrounded him. He needed to think about his situations and possibilities to get out of the hopeless situation he was thrown into.

He had to stay calm and keep a rational thought. For his sake. For his friends' sake. And for Minerva's sake. Something was wrong with Minerva. Rufus had been highly disturbed by the dead look he saw in Minerva's green eyes. It was as if she had no idea what she was doing. It was as if Minerva wasn't there inside her head. Something was wrong, but he had no idea what exactly the problem was. It was something he had never seen before that he hadn't memorized.

The sound of a key unlocking the door startled the Memory mage out of his thoughts as he looked up at the door. He tensed when he saw the tall profile of his father walking into the cell being followed in by a pig-tailed girl. Aina? Was that her name? He kept his gaze on the girl rather than his father because if he even looked at his father, horrid memories will cause him to panic.

"Welcome back home, Rufus," his father's baritone voice smoothed over him. Rufus gritted his teeth. He had forgotten how charismatic his father could be when he wanted something.

"Hello, Father," Rufus forced out. "It has been quite some time."

"It has. Now, since you are here, you won't be leaving any time soon, my son."

Rufus glared at his father. "I won't stay here forever, _Father._ "

Lore chuckled. "It seems you are still having trouble understanding your predicament. Aina, go ahead."

The pig tailed girl sighed and step forward. "Why don't you just do what you are told and accept it. Such an idiot." Rufus watched her warily as the girl closed her eyes. Aina opened her eyes and grinned. "Sleep."

Rufus jerked himself awake and found himself staring up at a white wall. What the hell happened to him? It happened too fast for him to even remember what had happened. All the girl did was tell him to sleep and he had collapsed. Looking around him, Rufus realized that they must have moved him to a different room after he lost consciousness. Aina, the pig-tailed brat, must have charmed him to sleep. Dammit. This keeps getting better and better.

He tried to sit up but his limbs wouldn't move. Startled, he lifted his head and saw shackled binding him to the table. His legs and arms were firmly shackled to the table and around his waist was a tight belt preventing him from moving anywhere. Attached to his arm was a tube that was connected to a machine. _What the hell…_

The door opened and Rufus saw the person he dreaded the most sauntering in with that arrogant sneer on his face. He glared up into the eyes of Kurai Lore, the only person that he hated the most in the world. Cold, blue eyes stared unflinchingly into emerald eyes.

"Still belligerent, aren't you?" Lord Lore asked lifting an eyebrow.

Rufus gritted his teeth as painful memories washed over him relentlessly singing feelings of pain, loneliness, and fear.

"Yes, considering I don't understand why I am here," Rufus answered slowly drawing upon his finite levels of patience.

"I will tell you all in due time. I just wanted to see my son that I haven't seen in years. It seems that your uncle likes to meddle in my business regarding my own son. It seems that you are under his influence."

Rufus decided not to say anything knowing his father was trying to provoke him in responding to him. He hated how easily his father angered him despite him being the most levelheaded mage in Sabertooth beside Yukino and Rogue. But, when it came to his father making snide comments about his family, Rufus loses his cool.

"And, after all those birthday presents I sent you. Why would you ignore the gifts your own father sent you?"

' _Because they were never sent to me out of love'_ is what Rufus wanted to say to Lore, however he decided to respond with, "You mean those proposals of noble girls you wanted me to marry? I'm not interested in them." There was only person he wanted by his side and that was Lucy.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not kind of you to ignore them like that, my son. That's not how I taught you to behave," his father admonished him.

"Why am I here?" Rufus demanded tired of his father's banter.

"I need you. Why would there be any other reason?"

"Why do you need me? What do you plan to do?" Rufus snapped angrily.

"What I wanted you to do before you decided to leave," Lord Lore hissed. "You ruined my plans years ago when you ran off to that silly guild. Now, I have you here in my grasp once more."

"I refuse to help you in any way Lord Kurai Lore!" snarled Rufus struggling in his bonds.

"You don't have a choice. You will do what I request even if I have to do it with you unconscious. After all, it is your fault."

Rufus's eyes widened. "What?" he choked out.

"You are the reason why your own mother died. You are the reason why half of your friends in Sabertooth are dead and you will be the cause of the deaths of your uncle and your friends from Fairy Tail." His father paused to pierce Rufus with a cold look. "And that will be concluded with the deaths of Miss Lucy Heartfilia and dear Minerva."

 _Not them,_ Rufus screamed in his mind.

He began to struggle in his shackles, tears running down his face. "I didn't kill her!" he screamed. "Leave them alone!"

Rufus squeezed his eyes shut and opened them to stare into the gaze of his father. "I didn't…"

"Of course, you did," Lore said smiling. "Drain."

Rufus gasped as he felt his magic being pulled away from his body. His body began to shake as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Don't…do...this…" he gasped out before loosing consciousness. All he remembered before he blacked out was his father's laughter.

* * *

The rescue squad stood silently at the huge, imposing mansion that had once housed a child and his mother under the noble name of Lore. Ashida and Michael stood in front of the group, both pairs of eyes trained on the silent, still mansion. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, his blood moving with the rush of an approaching battle. He had a score to settle with Lore. Knowing how psychotic and calculative his brother-in-law was, Ashida had prepared for anything and absolutely anything Lore would dish out at him.

Ashida turned his attention to his allies. For the first time, Ashida felt sure of his decision to pick these…kids…to fight against highly trained assassins. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were both a force to be reckoned with. "Alright. Be prepared for anything. Everyone should team up in pairs of two to take on each assassin. Team Exceeds, your job is to seek out Rufus and to remain out of sight from the other assassins as we engage them. Once you locate Rufus, come back to one of the pairs as soon as possible to get Rufus out of here."

"Aye sir!" said Happy.

Yukino nudged Lucy. "I think we should combine the strength of the Zodiac. What do you say, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled back at Yukino. "I'm in."

"Lady Erza and I will make a team," Ashida said. "Michael you will go with Wendy and keep her safe."

"Yes sir."

"Well, Sting and I will make up the next team."

"Yeah, our combined power will be enough to knock that Makoto bastard to the floor," Sting said grinning at his partner.

"Then it is decided," Erza said. "Juvia and Gray and Natsu and Gajeel will be the last two teams."

Before Natsu had a chance to argue, a metal fist slammed down on his head quickly silencing any protests. Ashida nodded his head in thanks to the scarlet-haired swordswoman. "It is best if we make a move before they can make their move. We need to draw their attention away from Rufus and towards us. With any luck, the only people who would be left would be Rufus and Lore." Ashida looked around at the people he had assembled the day before. Many of the members had thoughtful looks, while others were itching for a fight. His gaze took in the tense form of the White Dragon Slayer who was facing away from the circle and towards the mansion.

"Are there any questions so far?"

"I understand your aim is to wipe out the X Council and Lore while saving Rufus. Am I right?" Sting asked quietly.

"You are correct."

Sting turned his head to stare at Ashida out of the corner of his eye, dark blue iris stared defiantly into the older man's eyes. "We are here to rescue both Minerva and Rufus, while taking out the bastards that destroyed our guild and kidnapped our friends. You hurt Minerva, I will destroy you for harming one of my guild members. Is that fair enough?"

Ashida stared at the Dragon Slayer, who was now facing him, staring him down. Ashida felt exposed and for the first time, he was able to sense immense magical power coming off of the White Dragon Slayer. Sting Eucliffe wasn't playing games. Ashida glanced at Rogue and Yukino and saw the same resolve in their eyes. Ashida mentally gave a small nod of approval. This was a healthy team. A team that was willing to protect Minerva, who in Ashida's eyes, was nothing more than an assassin that posed a potential threat to the safety of the Kingdom of Fiore. A threat he was determined to snuff out. Sabertooth wasn't making an idle threat. They were dead serious and all three of the members were powerful wizards in their own right.

Ashida smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Very well. I won't harm Minerva. I will leave her to you to deal with. You have my word as a knight."

Sting relaxed. "That's all I wanted to say. Who's ready to kick some assassin butt?"

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said grinning, punching his left fist into his right hand.

"Gihihi, this should be fun," Gajeel chuckled.

"I would caution you to be careful with the assassins. Do not underestimate their strength," Ashida warned.

Erza nodded her head. "Let's make our move while we still can."

The rescue team nodded their heads and started sprinting towards the mansion. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she brushed her hand over her keys and pulled her whip from her belt. She wasn't confident in her abilities to fight, but when it comes down to it, she was determined to save Rufus. There was no room for mercy. If they are going to hit her and harm her, Lucy realized that she had to hit back even harder. _I'm coming Rufus. Hang in there._

"Michael!" called Ashida. "Now!"

"Yes sir!"

Before Lucy could blink, she was standing in front of the mansion. Awed, she looked around her and saw the others were as surprised and amazed as she was.

"Everyone—" started Ashida when Natsu yelled his iconic "I'm fired up now"…and unceremoniously punched the doors down to the mansion with his fists covered in his infamous flames.

Erza let out a long-suffering breath and Lucy facepalmed. Great. So much for stealth.

"That was quite an overkill," muttered Ashida as he brushed past Natsu walking past the destroyed doorway with Sting and Rogue following closely behind him sniffing the air. Ashida glanced at the Sabertooth guild master. "Do you smell Rufus?"

"Yeah. I'm picking up his scent. It seems like it is coming from below us."

Ashida gritted his teeth in anger. Lore was keeping his son in the dungeons. The dungeons were old and were disgusting since the dungeons haven't been occupied for years. It was despicable that Lore would place his own son in a deplorable state. Ashida clenched his teeth until a calm permeated his being. It wouldn't do good if he got angry and charged towards Rufus location. If he did that, who knows what Lore may do to his only son? Ashida nodded his head towards the members of his rescue team. "Let's draw out the X Council like we planned before and defeat them. That is the best chance we have at rescuing Rufus. Once done, head towards the dungeons below us."

"Right!"

Just as Ashida released his magical pressure, he heard shouts coming from the hallway leading to the foyer. "It looks like we got company everyone!" he warned.

"Alright! A warm-up! Gihihi!" Gajeel laughed turning his arm into metal. "I've been waiting for this."

"No!" snapped Michael throwing his arm to the side. "Miss Wendy and I will take care of these fools! The rest of you go and engage your enemies. Do not forget that the X Council and Lore is your main objective. Do not let the enemy draw you into their web like they intend to do so. Go!"

"How can I thank you, old friend?" Ashida said smiling.

"A week of paid vacation," Michael said slightly smiling as he turned to face the incoming guards and servants charging him with weapons.

Ashida stared at Michael and broke out smiling. "Of course. Don't make me regret this Michael. Everyone else! Move out!" Ashida said waving the other members on.

Michael looked back to see if the rescue team was heading off in separate directions in their designated groups. Wendy looked back and thought a single prayer.

 _Please stay safe Carla._

The Maiden of the Sky turned her gaze back to her opponents and felt a couple magical signatures from a few of them.

"Some seem to possess magic Mr. Michael," Wendy said eyeing her opponents with a critical eye.

"Yes, they do seem to possess some magic. I'm sure it won't be enough to be that concerned about though Miss Wendy."

Wendy nodded her head. "Then, let's do this!"

* * *

 **End Note:** Thank you so much for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter. Tell me what you liked and/or what you didn't like.

I know that there are a lot of things going on in this story and it's absolutely insane. If you guys have any questions for clarification because of the several plot twists in this story please don't be afraid to send me a PM asking me about them. However, if there is a potential for spoilers I won't tell ya!

Please don't forget to check my bio page for updates.

Please don't forget to support me and my stories.

Thanks for the support and the love!

~Lady Serai


	12. Long Dead Lessa

**Strange Magic**

 **A/N:** I honestly have no words to express how bad I feel for leaving you guys hanging for months but I've been busy with college, had a trip to the hospital (don't worry nothing bad has happened, I just been really sick!), life happened, and lack of inspiration and motivation in writing out this chapter. However, I have been able to write this chapter little by little on days that I was motivated and the drive to do so which took months. I also had to take more time to think about and plan ahead. But, I'm back with a new chapter for Strange Magic. Hope you guys enjoy it. But before you read this please read the recap below since it has been a while since I updated. Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** randomlotisshipper1, kurahieritr JIO, Summer Nickels, the real narnia, and ThePinkJirachi for your lovely reviews. I want to also thank everyone who has read, favorited, and followed _Strange Magic_ from the bottom of my heart. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you.

 **Recap:** Fairy Tail and Sabertooth team up along with Rufus's uncle, Sir Daiko Ashida, and Ashida's butler, Michael, to storm Rufus's father's mansion. Lucy recalls the emergency meeting and resolves to fight to the death to get Rufus back and receives warming words from Erza. Sting Eucliffe declares that not only they will save Rufus but Minerva as well. Rufus wakes up in a cell attached to a strange machine and is paid a visit from his father. Lore accuses Rufus of killing his own mother, but before a baffled Rufus could ask questions, he falls unconscious with Aina's sleep spell. Operation Save Rufus is initiated by the rescue team (with Natsu's destructive fire punch, of course) but they don't get far when a group of servants and guards attack them. Thanks to the intervention of both Michael and Wendy, the operation was able to continue but how far will they get before the X Council unleashes a plan of their own?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail! I wish I did, but I don't!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Long Dead Lessa**

Lord Kurai Lore sat in his armchair in his study-turned observational room. In front of the blonde-haired man, were numerous lacrimas that allowed him to view his mansion inside and outside in all directions; however, his attention wasn't on the surveillance lacrimas, but rather a special lacrima that held a higher level of importance than the surveillance lacrimas. His eyes roamed over the numbers and bar levels telling him key information about his machine, his greatest accomplishment that he had slaved over since the day his beloved Leia died.

Lore placed the master lacrima on the ornate desk in front of him and picked up a cube with a crystal no bigger than a tennis ball inside of it. He carefully turned the cube over in his hand, eyes roaming carefully over every edge and face. This was his permanent solution to everything and it was worth it; despite the illegal activities he underwent to obtain it all. Lore no longer cared about the consequences that were sure to come to him in the form of the Crown and the Magic Council, but all he could see in front of him was his goal and that was all that mattered.

For the past several days, he had instructed his servants to set up the numerous lacrima cubes that he had linked together to his machine and to his master lacrima all over the mansion; all done under his supervision, of course. Lore refused to allow any error to obstruct him from his path. He let out a sigh that seemingly echoed in the quiet room, but then grasped his chest in pain as he began to hack up. Covering his mouth with one hand as he continued to cough, Lore reached into his breast pocket for his handkerchief which he used to cover his mouth. Lore wiped his mouth once his coughing fit had ended, studiously ignoring the red on his handkerchief.

Lore sat back in his armchair and eyed the lacrimas in front of him, enjoying the quiet that permeated his being that didn't have the no-nonsense bustle of his butler or have the ever-watchful eyes of Selas who would often sit on his desk and watch him work. However, there were times that he wished it wasn't so quiet and if he closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember he could almost hear the sound of a child's and his mother's laughter ringing through the open window in his office. Lore would immediately stamp down those emotions; emotions that he had decided he was better off without them. There was nothing left of him anymore but just mere memories of times that had come and gone like ripples upon the water of a lake.

Lore picked up the cup of tea Adam had set out for him before the butler had retreated to go check on the other servants and make sure that they were doing their jobs. Lore took a sip and grimaced. Cold. Lore set the teacup back down knowing that Adam would return with warm tea and his medicine as well.

Lore placed the lacrima cube back on the table next to his master lacrima still flickering with numbers and quick data summaries on the screen. Tapping the Master Lacrima, Lore cleared his throat, "Master Lacrima, update of the regulator and monitor." **(1)** Like magic, Lore watched as a long summary of the monitor and regulator performance came up. Quickly scanning the summaries, Lore breathed out slowly. Good, the monitor indicated the machine was functioning properly and the regulator had the same steady slow rate of draining his son's magic. By the end of the day, Rufus will no longer possess the cursed Memory Make Magic and Ashida and his team of wizards will be either lying dead on the cold, stone floors of his mansion or so miserably defeated they will have no other choice but to leave.

It was fortunate that he found the X Council when he did, shortly after Rufus ran away to the Sabertooth guild seven years ago (although at the time, Lore had no idea where his son went). The assassin group have certainly proven to be quite the distraction at times and were very useful, in their own, odd ways. He then spent the next two years picking up and following leads (rather the X Council were following leads for him) on his son's whereabouts until he had finally gained the information he wanted: his own son was practicing that cursed magic as a mage of Sabertooth.

Initially, he had planned on retrieving his son right away but decided that angering Jiemma Orland, a monster of a man and a mage, would earn him the unwanted scrutiny of the Magic Council and other interested parties. Although, Lore had the power and prestige, he didn't care to flaunt it unnecessarily at a ruthless Guild Master. He had better tact than that. Lore decided to continue working on his machine and buy time until he was ready to make his move. After all, all things do come to those who wait. When Lore was ready over two years ago to make his move, Selas had returned from her latest mission informing him that Sabertooth is looking for a bartender. It had been quite fortuitous. Lore decided that Selas would infiltrate Sabertooth as a bartender, although he had considered sending Aina or Gifre since they were more mentally stable compared to Selas. However, Lore changed his mind considering Aina was only ten at the time and much too young and Gifre was lazy despite his prowess as a fighter. Out of the three, Selas was a more perfect candidate in many different ways compared to the others. Sadistic, manipulative, and seductive, Selas was perfect.

When the time was ready, he sent Selas to pose as a bartender for Sabertooth to obtain information about the members and Sabertooth for him; although the woman fought him every since she got. He had to listen to the psychotic woman rant at him until he promised to pay rent and other necessities for her. He had not been too surprised when the leader of the X Council had calmed down and reverted to her calm, nice self again when he had promised the raving woman that all of her wishes would be granted.

Before sending the female assassin off, Lore managed to pull a promise from Selas that she will send him letters detailing anything regarding Rufus. He had been stunned to hear Rufus had befriended Orga and Minerva, the abused daughter of Jiemma. Furthermore, he had been surprised at the level of magic his son had developed and decided that he might one day surpass his own mother who had at one time been considered to become a Wizard Saint but Leia had declined **(2)**.

Lore also knew that there was only so much time before Ashida and the King's Council would become suspicious enough to investigate him for his illegal purchases and harboring an assassin guild would guarantee his death at the hands of the Garou Knights. However, Lore knew exactly how he wanted to die and only he could give himself that months ago, Lore decided to put his plan into motion. He attended a few parties and hearing some nobles talk about their dislike of mages, Lore exploited it by expressing his opinions and thoughts knowing the nobles would feed off it, like the fools they were, and complain about it. It was only a matter of time for complaints to no doubt reach the ears of the King and his advisors. The X Council then decided to terrorize a few magic guilds that they considered as meaningless and worthless which aided him splendidly, although, he never gave them the greenlight. While his assassin guild was terrorizing and the King had his hands full with disgruntled nobles, Lore continued to put finishing touches on his plan but before he could enact it, the Grand Magic Games and the Dragon Invasion had captured everyone's attention and Lore was forced to hold off and observe the chaos.

After alarm of the Dragon Invasion had died down, the X Council continued with their jobs. Selas now had to deal with Sting Eucliffe as the new Guild Master of Sabertooth much to Lore's amusement. On one of her vacations that Sting gave her, Selas encountered Jiemma and Minerva and decided to make a deal with him. Pleased that Selas planned to destroy Sabertooth, Jiemma was more than willing to give up his daughter's life and proceeded to go on his merry little way to destruction.

Lore didn't know about Minerva until Selas introduced the dark-haired mage when he came across the X Council lounging around again. Although he was quite peeved, he decided to give into Selas request to keep her. Lore also had no intention of reacquainting himself with the darker, more violent side of Selas. He knew that having Minerva here would bring Sabertooth over especially those who knew the girl best. Lore could certainly say that he never predicted the other use Selas had in mind for Minerva. Once he knew Rufus was in his grasp, he ordered Selas to capture him in any means necessary. Lore had not expected the elaborate plan and setup the X Council had executed perfectly. They knocked out more than two birds in one night and it was extraordinary. Sabertooth, Akane Resort, and they had successfully captured Rufus.

Lore knew that Ashida and Sabertooth would be all over this when they regroup, but he had to admit he really hadn't counted on Fairy Tail to join the fray. In fact, he didn't know that Fairy Tail cared that much after the sheer animosity the two guilds radiated towards each other during the Grand Magic Games. He wondered about the connection and got his answer after hearing Aina's cheerful report about a busty blonde woman named Lucy who was a Celestial Spirit mage. Lore recalled a Lucy Heartfilia and figured out that she was with Fairy Tail. Lore's lower lip curled. He hated variables and Fairy Tail was a huge variable and obstruction that was in his way. However, it would be very interesting to see how events unfold.

He watched the lacrimas interestedly as the several guards and servants in his employment charged the intruders and were subsequently beaten to the ground by the little blue-haired girl and dear old Michael. Who knew an old man could move like that? Amused, Lore knew that the servants and guards didn't stand a chance against the pair. Lore's attention shifted to the girl as the girl blew out a fierce tunnel of air sweeping more servants and guards off their feet and into walls, each other, and the furniture. Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer. How cute.

Lore's head turned slightly to the side when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called over his shoulder. The door swung open and Adam, bustled in carrying a tray with the china tea set that Lore favored along with a small cup containing his medicine. Lore's lip curled in distaste.

"I'm very sorry for the long wait, sir. I had to avoid walking my usual way up here to avoid the intruders," Adam explained as he placed the tray onto his desk and went about his way to prepare Lore's tea.

"I understand Adam. Thank you," Kurai **(3)** replied as Adam deftly poured the tea in his cup.

"You're very welcome, sir. I also prepared your medicine, sir."

Kurai gently blew on the steaming liquid as he cast a dark look at the medicine sitting innocently on his desk. "I see. I will take it later."

Kurai ignored the irritated look his butler had shot at him. If it had been any other butler who gave him a displeased look, the butler would have been sent home packing. However, Adam wasn't an ordinary or typical butler. Adam had been Kurai's confidante ever since they were young.

Kurai took a sip as Adam stood next to Lore's armchair. Lore idly watched as Adam's keen eyes scanned the multiple activities on the lacrimas. 'Like father, like son', Lore mused. Adam's family had always served the Lore family for many generations. Adam's father had served Lore's father until his death and Adam took up the reins. Lore was only twenty years old and Adam was only twelve. Kurai had always thought of Adam as not only a friend but perhaps a younger sibling.

"Adam."

Adam looked away from the lacrimas to Kurai expectantly. "Yes?"

"Is everything prepared to go?"

"Yes, my lord. While I had one of the servants prepare the tea, I had taken some time to make sure all of your wishes have been prepared."

"Ah. And Leia's garden? Is it protected?" Kurai inquired swirling the tea with a spoon.

"I placed runes around Lady Leia's garden and it won't be taken down until all of the conditions have been met."

"Good work. Thank you for your help, old friend."

Adam studied his friend's profile as Kurai continued to slowly sip his tea. _Is he still going ahead with this? I need to stop this but I haven't been able to dissuade him from this for nine years,_ he thought. Adam quietly asked, "Are you sure that this is what you want, Kurai? Are you willing to lose everything?"

Kurai chuckled, wryly. "I may lose everything but at least there will be something to be gained from this."

"And what is that?"

"Peace."

"Even at the cost of your own son's love?" Adam questioned.

"My son?" Kurai murmured. "He was always his mother's son."

"And yours as well, Kurai," Adam pleaded.

Kurai blinked at Adam and murmured, "My son."

Kurai closed his eyes and sighed. He longed for the days when he had been happy, but now those days have long since gone.

 _Saudade._ **(4)**

But, this painful longing was too much to hope for. He turned his gaze back towards the innocent cube that laid on his desk. He could feel Adam's eyes burning into him, asking him questions he couldn't answer. But this cube was his solution and that was the only thing that mattered. While it was impossible for him to return to those joyful days, it was possible for him to end everything. Kurai could feel excitement stirring in his blood. He was so close to fulfilling his goals that no one, not his son, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, or Daiko Ashida could stop him now. He smiled knowing it was near a close and the curtain will finally fall.

Adam watched as his dear friend and master turned back to the cube sitting innocently on his desk. Adam opened his mouth to continue but realized anything else he says would be ignored when Kurai looked away from him back to the cube that sat innocently on his desk. For something so small, it held the rapt attention of the proud man. Kurai was too fixated on the cube he held in his hands that everything else around him no longer mattered and that scared Adam. This kind of talk from Kurai alarmed him and for the first time in his whole entire service to Kurai, he had no idea what to do. Adam knew that there was nothing else he could do but wait for his orders not matter how asinine the orders might be.

Adam shook his head. He would never fully understand what goes on his master's head and he has been trying for years ever since he was a young man since his father had passed away over a decade ago and he had become the new butler of the Lore family. Adam looked over to the lacrima that showed Rufus still lying unconscious. It bothered him to know that this was the solution his master had come up with. Master was out of his mind since the day Lady Leia died. Grief can do strange and destructive things to a person's state of mind.

The butler was pulled away from his depressing thoughts, when Kurai called his name. "Adam? Please check upon the servants and guards the little girl and dear old Michael have swept the floor with and remove them from the premises. When you are done with that assignment, I leave Leia's garden in your capable hands."

Adam bowed his head. Lord Lore was back and Kurai had taken the backseat now. To be honest, Adam had no idea whether to be dismayed or delighted. No matter how many times he might appreciate Lore's efficiency, he longed for the Kurai he once knew.

Adam retrieved the cold tea cup from before and placed it on the tray. He refilled Lore's cup with more hot tea. He pushed the medicine cup closer to his lord's hands and murmured. "Please drink your medicine, sir."

Lore waved a hand dismissively. Seeing the hand wave as a sign to leave and continue with his duties, Adam picked up the tray and walked to the door. He opened the door and was relatively surprised to see Selas in front of it her hand raised to knock.

Adam moved to the side. "Sir, Selas is here waiting to talk to you."

"Send her in," Lore responded curtly.

Adam slightly bowed his head towards Selas, who walked past him not sparing him another glance which Adam was more than happy to oblige. The first time Selas arrived in the Lore mansion along with her assassins, she had flirted with him much to Lore's amusement. He didn't think it was that funny. After all, he was probably old enough to be her father.

It wasn't that she flirted with him. Her mood swings or personality switches unnerved him to no end, as well. How did Kurai managed to deal with her was a secret to him and he was glad that Kurai dealt with her. Adam shook his head as he walked out the door and quietly closed the door behind him leaving Selas and Kurai alone.

* * *

Selas sauntered over to where her master was sitting in his armchair in front of the impressive display of surveillance lacrimas. Selas settled herself onto the arm of the chair on Lord Lore's left side, who continued to not pay her any mind. Placing a finger on her chin, she tilted her head and studied the blonde-haired man. No matter how many times she looked at him, the brat she captured for this lord bore no resemblance to him.

It was odd. But what did that matter to her. Selas inwardly smirked as she continued watching her master's every move. It had been fortuitous that she and her group had found and met Lore Kurai Lore when she did. She had never felt her blood boil in such a long time when this man had dismissed and ignored her threats. She even drew her blade on him, yet he didn't even flinch away from the cold touch of metal on his neck. He just watched her with cold blue eyes. And for the first time in her life, Selas hesitated.

And that's when he invited her and her Council to join him. She had never thought it would be something like this and she had never expected him to be so against the Magic Council. She had never met anyone who hated the Magic Council more than she. Although everyone had to be more cautious not to leave tracks back towards the mansion so they had to be even more on guard, they had a place to stay. The X Council was always on the move, moving from one place to another, but now they didn't have to move around. They had a place to stay.

It was a mutual benefit for both Lord Kurai Lore and the X Council. And they both had the common goal: bring the Magic Council to their knees by first killing the two strongest guilds in Fiore. It was both of their obsession. Obsession with revenge and hatred. It was more than perfect. It was absolutely divine.

Selas looked away from Lore to his desk and saw the cup of medicine. Selas tsked. "You know if you keep on refusing to drink your medicine you are going to break your dog's heart."

"Adam is not a dog, Selas. He is my butler."

Selas flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever. But, in any case, why aren't you drinking your medicine?"

Lore smiled thinly. "It's pointless."

"It's pointless to drink medicine that's supposed to make you feel better?"

"Of course not. Pour it into the fire, Selas."

Selas cast a disbelieving look as she slid off the armchair and snatched the cup up. Selas marched over to the fireplace and tossed the cup's contents into the flames which burned even brighter.

"The fire was about to die out," Lore provided as explanation.

Bullshit. Selas walked back over to his desk and placed the cup back onto the desk. Folding her arms over her bust, Selas drew herself to her full height. "What's next?"

"I want you and the others to kill them all but leave Rufus out of it."

Selas nodded her head. "How many are there."

Lore gestured to the lacrimas, "Quite a few."

Selas looked over at the lacrimas and raised an eyebrow. Flying cats, that's a first for me. Red hair caught Selas's eyes and she peered closer at the lacrima she was viewing the red-haired intruder and beamed. "Ah, the Titania is here as well. I must inform the others that she is my claim."

Lore raised an eyebrow. "I thought the girl from Sabertooth was yours."

"Oh, she is mine; however, I have placed her under Akuma's hand to keep an eye on her. Don't want her acting out, not that she would ever be able to," Selas hummed. She turned her dark gaze on Lore. "I must say, we were starting to get fidgety waiting around like that for so many years despite the money you have been lending us to do what we please."

"I apologize that I have bored you."

Selas cackled. "Bored?! This is the most fun I have had in a long time. Of course, I'm referring to the past year or so I have been at Sabertooth. But I'm pleased I can finally wreak havoc."

"Hn."

She continued, "That's a lot of members for a rescue mission. I wonder, why would they bring so many mages only for them to die?"

"Perhaps because my dear brother-in-law thinks they have a chance."

Selas sneered at the lacrimas. Not a single one of them will make it out alive. And she would make sure every single one of them will know what despair feels like. The same despair she felt when she knew no one was coming to help her and her village. Red lips curved upwards in a satisfied smile.

"Do I have your permission to use any method necessary?"

Lore glanced over at her and gave her a rare smile. "Of course."

"Very well. I will go now," Selas purred as she bowed to her master. She turned around to leave but was stopped by Lord Lore's voice.

"Oh, Selas?"

"Leave Michael and the little Sky Dragon Slayer to Adam."

Selas sighed wistfully. "Shame. I could have had so much fun while waiting for my prey."

"I'm sure you will be able to find other ways to amuse yourself, hm?"

"Of course."

Selas walked towards the door and tossed back over her shoulder. "I will let my Council in on the happy news."

Lore closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. "Do not fail me. I will be watching you."

Selas smirked. "When have I ever failed to deliver on my promises, my Lord?"

Without waiting for a response that she knew she would never get, Selas walked out of the study room. Body racking with tremors and shivers, Selas could feel excitement stirring in her blood. This rush of adrenaline before a fight always had thrilled her ever since that day her life changed completely. She stopped and raised a shaking hand up to her face and smiled. It had been a long time since she had felt this kind of thrill. She was grateful to Lord Kurai Lore for giving something that she had thought been lost back to her. Smiling, she sauntered her way down to the room where her precious council were waiting for orders. **(5)** She walked into the room and watched as her council materialized in front of her.

"What are your orders?" Makoto asked her, his burly arms folded against his chest.

"Our dear lord has given us permission to unleash our judgement upon the intruders," Selas hummed.

Gifre laughed tossing his purple braid back over his shoulder. "Is that so? It was about time."

Sera nodded her head, her long, light blue-white hair falling over her shoulders. "I agree," she murmured. "It's been a while since I was able to make someone sleep in an eternal icy slumber."

Akuma chuckled. "I have been waiting to acquire more souls."

Gifre snorted. "Don't you already got one, old man?"

Akuma waved a finger mockingly at the purple-haired man. "Ah, ah. You can never have enough."

Gifre scowled. "Insatiable."

Makoto sighed. "Enough both of you. Should we continue with the plan?"

Selas nodded her head. "Yes. Erika and Aina, why don't you two give them a warm welcome courtesy of the X Council."

Aina jumped up happily, her long blonde pigtails bouncing along with her.

"We continue with our plans. Separate the fools, Erika," she commanded the darkly clad woman.

Erika nodded her head. "Of course, Lady Selas." Grabbing one of Aina's pigtails much to the younger girl's agitation and horror, Erika disappeared in a large orb along with Aina. Selas turned her gaze back to the others. "The rest of you will eliminate the intruders. Without fail. If you don't—" Selas slowly withdrew her sword and gazed at her sword with faux attentiveness, "I will kill you myself."

The rest of her Council members nodded their heads.

"Are we going to our locations to wait for them?" Gifre asked.

"Yes. Erika will bring them to us. Separating them is key to our victory," Selas explained. "Everyone go to your designated spots except for Makoto and Akuma. "

The others nodded their heads and left except for Akuma and Makoto.

"Do you have other orders for us?" Akuma asked curiously.

Selas turned a smile onto her two strongest warriors. "Yes, I want you to take care of some of the insects. They seem…problematic."

Akuma raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Selas turned to Makoto. "The Guild Master and his partner are tagging along. I do recall a conversation with Jiemma. Apparently, he hated those two brats. Not as much as he hated his own daughter, but apparently, they were nuisances. I'm giving you both of them to play with."

Makoto nodded his head. "Good. I didn't finish my fight with the White Dragon Slayer back at the Akane Resort."

"There," Selas beamed. "It's settled then."

She turned an amused look over to Akuma. "How hungry are you for souls, Akuma?"

Akuma laughed deeply. "Pretty hungry, if I'm being honest."

"Ah, Minerva's soul wasn't enough for you, Akuma?" Selas asked cordially. Makoto and Akuma tensed when they both notice malice glittering in her eyes.

"I gave you _my_ toy and it wasn't good enough for you?" Selas questioned gently, her voice dropping into a soft murmur. Akuma shot an anxious look at Makoto who gave him the same look back.

"And you still want more souls?" Selas inquired, eyes glittering like volcanic rock. Cold and hard.

"I'm satisfied with Minerva's soul which I'm grateful that you gave me. I just wish to acquire—"

His words were cut off, as his back slammed into the wall with such ferocity he hacked up blood. Sliding down the wall, Akuma grunted as he took a sharp breath but instantly regretted it. Sharp pain raced up and down his sides and chest. Fuck. That damn woman broke his ribs. This is going to cost him a few souls to heal him which would make him even hungrier.

Through hazy pain, Akuma watched as Selas stalked towards him and wondered if she was actually going to make him kick the bucket. He had hoped not. Like Selas, he had been itching for a fight and would have the opportunity to collect more than ten souls and they looked absolutely tasty. It was an opportunity he couldn't miss out on. He glanced over at Makoto who looked stunned. He sent a silent prayer over to his friend hoping the younger man got the hint. Before Selas could approach him, Makoto materialized right next to her.

"Milady," Makoto said quietly slowly kneeling in front of him. "Our dear friend Akuma has expressed his gratitude towards your generosity in gifting him with your toy, Miss Minerva. Just like the rest of us, he is itching for a fight and longs to collect the souls of the mages of the two most powerful magic guilds in all Fiore as trophies. He didn't mean to offend you, milady."

Feeling Selas's eyes on him, Akuma bowed his head. "I apologize if it came off as if I didn't appreciate your generosity, milady. That was not my intention."

Selas sneered. "Fine, then! I will forgive you just once. Akuma, your task is to take out Salamander. Dragon Slayers I hear have delicious souls. And clean yourself up. How dare you present yourself to me in that manner."

Selas stalked off as Akuma and Makoto watched their leader stalk off to do who the fucks knows. When it was clear, the dark-haired woman was out of earshot, Akuma spat out blood and snarled, "Makoto, hand me my fucking staff will you?"

Makoto picked up his staff gingerly and gave it to the Soul wizard **(6)** still propped up against the wall.

"I guess I owe you one," Akuma grunted as he placed his hand on the silver ball at the top of his staff began to glow. Makoto watched slightly disturbed as silver magic surrounded him and began to heal the older man of his injuries. No matter how many times Makoto has seen him do this, Akuma's magic had always disturbed and disgusted him. Using others to do what he wanted. What a despicable way to live. But, who was he to talk? He had been living this life for a long time.

Akuma stood up and rubbed his chest. "Damn, three souls gone and I'm even hungrier than usual."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his muscled chest. "Wouldn't it be easier to sate your hunger by spending…time with Minerva?" **(7)** he muttered, inwardly cringing at the disgusting scene playing in his mind. Poor girl.

Akuma shook his head. "Normally, I would but I don't want to drain her too soon. She is a special soul after all," he said conversationally, as if Makoto asked him about the weather. "But, I should probably check on sweet Minerva, just in case."

"Lady Selas almost killed you over Minerva and you are going to check-up on her?" Makoto asked incredulously. "Not good timing, Akuma."

Akuma grunted. He hated it when the younger man was right. Wanting to take the conversation away from his poor sense of timing, he decided to turn the conversation to their esteemed and violent leader. "Speaking of milady, does she seem to be acting…oddly? Constantly flipping. **(8)** Like a coin," the Soul Wizard grumbled as he stretched out the kinks in his back. Damn, it sucks to be old.

Makoto shrugged and walked towards the door. "Who knows," he muttered.

Akuma followed after the orange-haired assassin. "I suppose if you don't know, then we probably don't want to know."

 _Oh, you don't. Unless you don't mind dying. Dying horrifically._

* * *

 **End Notes:** BWAHAHAHAHA! If you guys thought I was gonna dish out on what happened to Rufus's mother this chapter, sorry! Not this chapter. I spent last chapter on Rufus and the Rescue Team and decided that I wanted to spend some quality time with the X Council and Kurai Lore. This is one of the reasons why I haven't updated in such a long time because I was trying to decide on what I wanted to reveal and what I want to build up for suspense.

 **(1)** I spent countless hours designing the machine. And yes, it does have a name but I'm still in the middle of creating and deciding on the name.

 **(2)** This is a huge side story I created and there is a reason for that. And before you guys ask, there is a huge backstory to Kurai and Leia's love story which will be revealed next chapter. I'm still deciding whether it's going to be a "filler" chapter if you will. So please, if you do leave a review tell me what you think. If you guys want a filler chapter please let me know!

 **(3)** There is a reason why I'm doing this. It's not for kicks.

 **(4)** Saudade is an extremely beautiful word that is not found in the English language. It's Portuguese for the melancholic longing or yearning but knowing that's impossible for you to have it.

 **(5)** All of the X Council members have backstories that I had sketched out a while back but didn't fully make them detailed until recently (which is also another reason why it took so long to update) and you guys will definitely learn more about our precious X Council.

 **(6)** Akuma's Soul Magic is nothing like Bickslow's. It's very different but all will be revealed in due time.

 **(7)** If you are thinking along the lines of ew, gross or what the fuck it's exactly what you are thinking. Don't worry, it will be explained.

 **(8)** This should be a big hint for some of you guys who like to guess what's going to happen next with the story. Particularly, this is a very big hint regarding Selas.

 **Next Chapter:** We will visit Rufus in his memories, find out what James, Lore's faithful butler, has in store for Wendy and Michael, and get the battles between the rescue team and the X Council started.

I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and to those who checked up on me to see if I was okay. That really meant a lot to me. I really appreciate it! Please be dears and don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite _Strange Magic._

Please also don't forget to support me and my other stories!

If you guys wanna talk to me, feel free to PM me but all mean PMs will be deleted and ignored :)

God bless!

~Lady Serai


	13. Announcement

**Dear Friends and Fans:**

This gives me no pleasure but I'm leaving and will eventually delete my stories once I get my other sites set up.

There are a few reasons why I'm leaving fanfiction.

 **Reason 1**

Critics United members have been abusing their role to report stories that break the rules; however, there comes a point when you cross the line and they have done it repeatedly.

And no one has done a thing to stop their abuse on this site. I have friends on here who are being abused and I'm not okay with it.

 **Reason 2**

Die-hard fans of Fairy Tail have been threatening to kill me. I'm drawing the line there. If you can't be mature, you don't deserve to read my stories.

 **Reason 3**

The JavaScript bug pissed me off. I don't feel safe on this site.

Welp. You got my reasons why I'm leaving and I suggest you guys do the same thing especially if you feel like you are coming under attack.

The only reason I'm going to be on Fanfiction is to read, review, follow, favorite, and beta-read. No more updating and no more publishing stories.

Hopefully, my small group of fans and friends will come and find me on Tumblr and AO3.

I set up Tumblr. You guys can find me at **lady-serai.**

Find me on AO3 at **lady_serai**. I haven't posted any of my stories yet, but I should be able to start on Monday!

~Lady Serai


End file.
